Nerima's black panther
by foxhound40504
Summary: Based on Vampwriter's Black panther of Nerima Ranma has a different curse and a different personality. What will change what won't read and find out RanmaXharem
1. a whole new ranma

Nerima's Black Panther

Disclaimer: Even though this is absolutely unnecessary I'm going to do it any way. I own absolutely none of the characters in this story except the OCs that I choose to add for story development. Btw, this may or may not turn out to be an Akane/Ranma pairing. It all depends on what I feel like doing. .

Note the first chapter is from Vampwriter with some modifications to better fit my own story. (The disclaimer is also Vamp's)

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

A whole new Ranma

It was raining in Nerima Ward that day when two figures appeared in town. Both appeared to be animals, one a giant panda, and the other a large black female panther both of which were definitely not native to Japan's shores. However, looking at them some might have wanted to rethink that assessment as the beasts' movements were very sure and the direction was thought out. Add the fact that the panther was somehow holding up a sign with its tail in order to talk to the panda which was responding with signs of its own gave away the fact that the two weren't normal animals.

(This had better be worth it Oyaji,) the panther's sign read as the two walked towards their destination. (Because if this is another of your stupid tricks I'm going to have to hurt you!) She glared at the panda man, while baring her teeth at him.

The panda sweat dropped, although it was hidden by the rain, and held up a sign in response. (This is absolutely what it looks like) he flipped it around (a visit to my old friend Tendo Soun.) He flipped it again, (I haven't seen him in a while and) another flip (would like to get reacquainted.) 'I also want to see if Tendo-kun still wants to unite the schools.' Genma thought to himself, he knew Soun was against forcing something like that onto his children, but it didn't hurt to check.

She didn't exactly believe him, but let it drop for now. They continued on is silence for a while until they reached a gate at the bottom of a hill. Next to it in Kanji it says 'Tendo dojo'. The panther and panda looked at each other before heading up to the door. The panda hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

Inside the Tendo family was sitting in the living room. Soun had called a meeting to let his daughters know that they would be having guests soon. His eldest daughter, Kasumi, came in with tea and served her family before sitting down with her own cup.

Soun's middle child, Nabiki, took a sip of tea then spoke her tone curious though bored. "So what's up Otou-san? Why have you called this meeting?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Akane, the youngest Tendo, asked.

"I have called this meeting because soon my old friend Saotome Genma is going to be showing up with his son Ranma-kun." He took a drink and was about to say something else when the sound of someone knocking on the door could be heard.

"I'll get it Otou-sama," Kasumi said. She got up and answered it. The smile on her face disappeared as it was replaced by a perplexed expression upon seeing the two beasts at their doorstep. "Oh my." She muttered to herself.

The big cat sitting there bowed to Kasumi as it held up a sign with it's tail. (Good evening miss. Is yourr father home?)

The eldest Tendo daughter noted the signs which in and of itself was weird, and the fact that the panther seemed to have human intelligence. She nodded and turned back to her family. "Otou-sama, it's for you."

Soun came to the door and his face took on the same perplexed look as Kasumi. Then the panda produced a sign from nowhere that said (Hello Tendo-kun, my old friend. It's so good to see you!)

The panther watched the exchange with a slight grin on her face, which looked quite odd considering that normally cats don't smile. She growled lightly getting Soun's attention as she held up a sign. (I'm Saotome Rranma, and this is my father Genma. Do you have some hot water ready? It would help us to explain.)

Soun blinked at Ranma and then looked Genma before remembering something his old master, the pervert, had told him about several places of great magic. "You've been to Jusenkyo I see."

(So you've heard of it then?) Panda-Genma asked.

He gave his old friend a flat look. "Some of us were actually paying attention to the master's lessons Saotome-kun." Panda-Genma scratched the side of his head and looked a bit sheepish at that. Soun moved out of the doorway, and gestured for them to enter "Come on in and we'll get you changed."

Panda-Genma and Panther-Ranma came in; noticing that the other two siblings had come to see what was going on. They moved aside as the two Saotomes entered and followed Soun to the table.

"Kasumi?" Soun called.

"Yes Otou-sama?" she asked as she walked into the room.

He smiled at her slightly. "Would you be so kind as to fetch some hot water for our guests?"

"Right away Otou-sama." She bowed and left to get the requested water.

Panda-Genma and Panther-Ranma waited patiently for the water with Soun and his other two daughters, the latter two still somewhat bewildered about the situation. Soon Kasumi came in with the water and set it on the table. Genma picked it up and poured some of it on himself, reverting to his true form. He was about two meters tall wearing a worn white gi, with a bandana on his head and a pair of slim glasses on his face. He was also somewhat portly. He poured the rest of the water onto the panther, changing her into a sixteen year old boy around 184cm tall with a mane of black hair done up in a ponytail. He wore a red silk Chinese shirt and black pants with Kung fu shoes on his feet.

Ranma stretched out and sighed a bit. "Oh, that feels so much better. I may enjoy being a cat, but there are times I just want to be human again."

The two men were served tea before being bombarded by questions from the three Tendo siblings.

"So you're really Otou-sama's old training partner?" Kasumi asked.

"How did you turn into animals?" Akane inquired.

"What's Jusenkyo?" asked Nabiki.

"Easy there children," Soun chuckled. "I think we should give them a moment to warm their bones. It was rather cold out there tonight." He turned to his friend and his son, "Although I, too, would like to know whose bright idea it was to go to those accursed grounds."

Ranma glared at his father, telling Soun all he needed to know. He shook his head, "My friend, you always had a knack for bad judgment."

Genma crossed his arms and looked away with a scornful look on his face and was about to say something when he felt the prick of claws on his leg, letting him know to think carefully about his next statement. "It was all to train that ungrateful son of mine in the Art."

Ranma smirked a bit. "And I have to admit that it wasn't all bad. Being turned into a cat really helped me gain to control of the Neko Ken."

Genma stiffened as Soun's eyes widened. Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi were perplexed by their father's reaction.

"What's wrong Otou-san?" Nabiki asked as Soun shook his head in exasperation.

Soun took a breath, and then let it out slowly as he rubbed his forehead. "Genma, please tell me you didn't teach your own child the forbidden Neko Ken."

"I didn't know it was forbidden at the time, and I… sort of… didn't read the part about the mental instability." His face turned stern, "Besides, I did it all for the Art!"

"Otou-san?" Akane asked wondering about what was going on.

He looked at his children, and sighed "The Neko Ken has been a forbidden technique for over fifty years because of the apparent mental trauma it causes in its victims. It can either temporarily cause the victim to think they're a cat, or lock them like that permanently." The girls all had a varying degree of horror at the dangers of the technique. Soun looked over at Ranma, "However you seem to have gained control with your change into a panther."

Ranma nodded his head, "Yes. Becoming a cat has helped greatly. It was either get a grip or go insane. But, sadly, I also gained many of the temperaments of one. Even in human form I still act a bit like a cat." Ranma looked around with a slight grin, "Don't worry though, I'm usually pretty even-tempered," he looked over at his father with a feral gleam to his eyes, "unless, of course, you piss me off."

Genma responded with a glare, "Respect your elders, child!"

Ranma picked up his drink with his eyes closed and brought it to his lips. A smirk crossed his lips before he drank. "I respect those who deserve it." He drank the rest of the tea in his cup, and then lowered the cup. "You have yet to earn it back."

Seeing that an argument was about to break out between father and son, and probably a little bloodshed on Ranma's part, Soun decided to try and head it off. He turned to Akane. "Akane, would you mind taking Ranma out to the dojo and show him a few of the moves you know? And maybe you can even spar with him."

Akane smiled at the suggestion. "Okay Otou-san." She grabbed Ranma's hand and started pulling him up. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright, alright," Ranma said as he chuckled. He got up smoothly and followed along behind Akane to the dojo. He got ahead of her and opened the door for her. Akane smiled and thanked Ranma as she entered, and then Ranma followed her in.

Akane took up a position on one side and Ranma-chan stood opposite her in a relaxed ready stance. It took a bit of concentration on his part not to slip into one of the harder stances he had developed for the Neko Ken. The youngest Tendo quirked an eyebrow at the relaxed stance, 'How does he expect to win with a stance like that? Oh well, his loss.'

She charged at Ranma and threw a punch. The pigtailed boy dodged the strike easily and threw an open handed thrust of his own. Akane blocked it with a cross guard, although it still pushed her back a couple steps. She lashed out with a roundhouse kick as soon as she regained her balance and Ranma ducked underneath it. He noted the holes on the raven-haired girl's defense, but chose not to take advantage of them. Instead he back flipped out of the way and took a new stance. Akane charged at him again and he blocked or dodged all of her punches and kicks.

Akane was getting a bit frustrated. 'Why can't I hit him? No matter how hard I try he blocks them or dodges around them.' Beneath the frustration was a reluctant appreciation that there was someone her own age who was actually better then her. It meant that there was a lot that they could learn from each other. 'I hope he's different then those Hentais at school.' She thought silently to herself. Akane backed off and took a breath to calm down. This was the first opponent she'd had in the last several years that could fight back. The fact that she was fighting a boy put a slight damper on any feelings of joy that she had. 'At least he seems different then the guys at school.' The boys at school were all gross hentais that only wanted to get into her panties.

Ranma stood and once again took up his relaxed position waiting for Akane to make a move. It was against his nature to instigate a fight, even while sparring. Ever since getting the curse he had been even more careful because with the power of the Neko Ken at his disposal he could seriously hurt someone if he wasn't careful. Akane charged again and threw a hard right hook, which Ranma ducked under and responded with another open palmed thrust to Akane's stomach. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of her and blew her back onto her back. Ranma held out his hand and Akane took it, allowing herself to be helped to her feet.

"You all right?" Ranma asked.

Akane nodded as she checked herself, taking a couple breaths. "Yeah, I should be okay." She looked over at her possible first male friend, "Why wouldn't you fight me? No matter how I came at you, you barely threw a punch and dodged everything I would throw at you."

Ranma stared at the Akane with a strange seriousness in his eyes. Akane blinked as she stared into those strange, cat-like eyes. "Akane, the reason I hold back is because of the Neko Ken. I have to be conscious of what I'm doing at all times; otherwise I could do some serious damage. There was a time when I would just fight for the sake of fighting. I was headstrong, impulsive, and would open my mouth and say things without thinking things through first." His eyes softened, "As you can imagine this caused me a lot of problems. There was this one time especially, I badmouthed this old witch doctor and he cursed me; with what I won't say. What I will say though is that this curse is a real pain in the ass. Anyways because of that I forced myself to think things through before opening my mouth to speak, less I get cursed again. However, I'm happy with the person I became, sure there are some things I wish I could change, but I just have to deal with those problems. I also never want to go back to being that impulsive person I was before, too much trouble to deal with."

The youngest Tendo smiled at him, "If you were everything you said you were then, yes, I think it was for the better that you changed. Though it must suck to not be able to just cut loose in a serious spar." She motioned to the room, "Come on, lets practice a bit, then you can hit the furo."

Ranma smiled back at her and nodded. "Right." He motioned for her to stand next to him, "Come on, I'll show you a few things."

Akane nodded back and took the position indicated next to her new friend.

"Oh, by the way," Ranma said.

Akane turned to him with a questioning glance.

"We should also work on your defense. I noticed some holes in it that you need to work on."

The heir of the Tendo School looked somewhat confused at what he said, but decided to take his word for it. So Ranma began Akane's new instruction to become better then ever.

* * *

End Prologue

Hi everyone I decided to start a new story, at first I thought that Vamp had given up on this one but I was wrong. Anyways I'm basing this story off of Vamp's The Black Panther of Nerima. (At least the general idea anyways. Vamp only has one chapter up so far.)

There are other really good ideas out there that haven't been updated in 3-7 years so I'm in the process of asking those authors if I can take over the stories.

If anyone out there thinks has a story they can't continue and think I can finish it up for them feel free to let me know and I'll see if I can make it work. However, I suck with crossovers so please pure Ranma ½ ideas only.

Stories I am hoping to take over:

**A Tendo and her falcon,**

**Chronicles of a Bishouen,**

**Pervert Fu**

**Sex Ed with Sensei Tendo Nabiki**

**Ranma wolf Shampoo's guardian**

**Ranma's Neko curse**

**Silent discoveries**

Stories I want to see continued, but I feel as if I wouldn't be able to make it work:

**Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai, and Shampoo!**

**Frosty Relations**

**Something hentai this way comes**

**Nabiki's story**

Also yes the Akane in this story is willing to listen before she beats someone to a bloody pulp. It's my belief that if Ranma had revealed his curse before the spar, that Akane wouldn't completely hate him. After all everything went downhill after she walked in on him in the bath. Another thing is since no one is pressuring her and Ranma to get married (Yet) she's not totally against being his friend.


	2. the problems begin

Nerima's Black Panther

Well then let's see if I can make this thing work. If you like this please tell me what I'm doing right so I can hopefully do it again. Let me know what you think doesn't work. Anyways the major changes in the Tendo household are these: Soun is not a crybaby out to marry his daughters to Ranma, Akane doesn't smash people with out good reason, and Ranma is a little smarter and nicer

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

The problems begin

Ranma sighed happily as he lowered himself into the bath "Oh that feels so good! How long has it been since I've been able to relax like this?" he asked himself as he stretched out much like a cat.

Sighing to himself Ranma mumbled "I wonder what Oyaji is going to do to make my life miserable this time." A picture of Genma in his panda form appeared in front of Ranma's face; instinctively he swiped at the image, very light Ki claws disrupting the image. "Stupid Oyaji, won't even leave me alone in my own mind." he muttered to himself.

"Well time to get out I guess, don't want to look like a prune on the first day here." Stepping out of the bath he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. As he did so he thought over what he knew of each of the Tendos. 'Let's see Tendo-san seems to be in control of his emotions overall seems like a nice guy, Kasumi-san seems to be the housewife type, but I get the feeling she is a little sad about something…no sad is the wrong word…disappointed seems better. Nabiki seems like a curious girl, and Akane…well she's a martial artist with a temper if what Kasumi said was true. Heh I hope I stay on her good side.'

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_Kasumi stopped Ranma just as he was about to walk into the bathrrom "Ranma-kun just so you know, Akane-chan has bad experiences with most boys, so she may react violently to some...questionable actions. i thought it would e best to warn you just in case." she smiled as Ranma nodded his head in understanding._

_"She's usually such a nice girl but sometimes hopelessly violent, i was hoping you could help her get over that. Anyways i should get back to preparing dinner, see you in a about twenty minutes." Kasumi then disappeared into the kitchen as Ranma walked into the bathroom._

**End flashback**

* * *

So entrenched in his thoughts he didn't notice the door opening, he did however notice the breeze. "Uh…occupied?" he mumbled as he kept his eyes on the ground, his face turning an odd shade of red.

Nabiki smirked as she watched Ranma turn around and cover his ass while never looking up. "Don't worry Ranma-kun I'm clothed, Kasumi-nee-chan wanted you to know dinner was ready." Noticing him relaxing she decided to tease him one more time for the fun of it. "I also noticed that you deserve the name 'Wild Horse' Ranma-kun, why if I wasn't a master of my own emotions I'd probably be drooling right about now." she giggled lightly as she watched his reactions.

Ranma's face turned as red as a tomato as he froze. As her words echoed in his mind his embarrassment rose to higher levels as steam started pouring out of his ears, and the next thing he knew was darkness.

Nabiki watched in amusement as Ranma turned redder than any person she had seen before, she grew slightly worried as steam started coming out of his ears, and she began to honestly worry when he fainted. "Onee-chan come quickly Ranma-kun fainted!" she shouted out of the door. Turning back to the unconscious boy she decided the least she could do was drape his towel over his waist to save him from being completely exposed to her entire family on the first day. 'that usaull happens after like a month or so not right away.' she thought referencing back to the Manga she liked to read.

As the rest of the family came rushing in Nabiki shifted her face to a calm and collected one "Well…I'll admit it was probably my fault, but in my defense I didn't know he's react like that." she paused as she watched both of her sisters stare a little too long at the towel around Ranma's waist. "Akane-chan, Onee-chan i didn't think you two took such in interest in naked men." she smirked as both blushed heavily before they turned around trying not to peek.

Genma took one look at his son and sighed "Oh my worthless son! Why is he so womanish as to faint in the bathroom in front of a girl no less?" he started to cry into his arms while the girls rolled their eyes. Soun sighed deeply before smacking Genma on the back of the head

"Control yourself Saotome-kun; I'm sure you had _some_ part in why your son is the way he is right now." Soun sighed again before shooing the girls out. "I'll dress the boy and bring him into the living room, girls could you all serve dinner I'm sure Kasumi would appreciate the help."

The three girls nodded their heads as a smiling Kasumi led a worried Akane and an unreadable Nabiki into the kitchen where the freshly prepared food was waiting. In the meantime Soun lifted Ranma up and, with the aid of Genma, began to dress Ranma. Once Ranma was fully clothed Soun carried him into the living room and laid him out near the door leading to the garden.

After Soun thanked Kasumi for the food he turned to Nabiki with a questioning glance "Now, Nabiki-chan please explain to us what happened."

Sighing Nabiki lay down her chopsticks "Well I had walked into the changing room to let Ranma-kun know that dinner was ready, and I noticed that he was just getting out." She paused for moment to let it all sink in. "At the time I thought it'd be fun to tease him a bit by opening the door and peeking inside, of course he noticed me after a few seconds so I had seen everything…" she blushed lightly as images of Ranma's naked body invaded her mind, shaking her head she continued. "Anyways he reacted like most people do turned around blushing and waiting for me to leave while staring at the ground. At first I just gave him the message, but then I felt like teasing him a little more, so I commented on how he deserves the name 'Wild Horse' at first his blush only grew, but then steam started pouring out of his ears, and then he fainted." Her explanations finished she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.

Akane glanced at Ranma's prone body, in thought 'so he deserves his name huh? I guess he must be big to get Nabiki's positive teasing. I mean other wise she would probably call him needle dick or something similarly vulgar.' Pausing she realized that his size was beginning to bug her 'Oh great now i'm turning into a pervert, what next flying pigs?'

Kasumi just blushed at the thought "Oh my" was the only words to leaver her mouth as she took a bite of food. 'Well if what Nabiki-chan says is true...No bad Kasumi he's stilll to young for things like that...but then again it's only a three year wait...' Oh how her family was lucky she kept her little fantasies to herself. They would probably scar the ppor things for life.

Soun nodded his head as he went over what Nabiki had told him. "Saotome-kun were you by chance teaching your child that whole 'Women are a distraction to the art' thing?"

Akane and Nabiki glared at the portly man when he nodded his head. "Yes I taught him that, but his Personality should keep him from fainting like a little girl. Being shy I can understand but this is over the top."

"Saotome-Oji-san why were you teaching Ranma such a disgusting ideal?" Akane growled out as she clenched her fists.

Soun chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulders "Now, now Akane-chan there is some truth in that line of teaching. For men in particular when they start hanging around women they focus less on the art and more on the women around them, making them weaker fighters." Soun laughed lightly as he remembered the following words of wisdom. "However if the student can keep his vigilance in the art then it doesn't matter."

By the time he finished speaking Ranma began to stir "What happened to me?" he asked as he sat up and held his head in pain.

Kasumi handed him a cup of tea "You fainted in the bathroom." She smiled kindly at him causing him to blush.

Noticing this Nabiki grinned "Ranma-kun you keep blushing are you hiding something from us?" she raised her eyebrows as Ranma's blush deepened

"I' uh…just not err…used to kindness." He said lamely. he was lieing and everyone knew it.

Genma sighed in annoyance before turning to Soun "Tendo-kun are we still going through with the pledge?" he frowned slightly when Soun shrugged his shoulders.

"Pledge, what pledge? What is Saotome-Oji-san talking about Otou-san?" Akane asked as she looked between her father and Genma.

Genma grinned "You see a long before you were born Tendo-kun and I made a pledge to unite our schools through marriage!" by the time he finished speaking he was somehow holding two fans with the Japanese flag imprinted on them as he danced around in celebration.

The three daughters and Ranma stared at Genma in disbelief "Oyaji what the hell are you smoking, I never heard about this!" Ranma shouted as he jumped up and began to shake Genma like a rag doll. "Are you trying to destroy the last chance of happiness I have? Did it ever cross your mind that none of us are ready for marriage yet? For Kami-sama's sake I'm still in high school!"

Although their reactions were less physical each daughter made their displeasure known to their father "Otou-sama making these decisions on your own is not proper. What about our feelings?" Kasumi stated her tone more of mild disapproval than any real anger.

"Onee-chan is right Otou-chan none of us are ready and we can't really afford marriage right now. At least wait until we have an actual income." Nabiki stated as she crossed her arms 'Not that I would mind being married to someone with that gorgeous body…what the hell am I thinking?' she thought silently to herself.

Akane didn't speak she simply cleared the table and lifted it above her head "Otou-san explanation now!" Soun quickly nodded his head as he backed away from his youngest daughter.

"True I did make that pledge but if I remember correctly the marriage was to be born out of love between our children, in fact if all of you hated Ranma at all I would've dropped the idea completely. However, you all seem to care for him in one form or another so I was hoping something more would come out of it!" he covered his head as he finished afraid his explanation wasn't going to be enough to pacify Akane's anger.

Technically it wasn't but it saved him from the table at least. Instead Akane mimicked Ranma and began to shake her father "Don't make decisions about our future without our knowledge!" she then released him to go take a bath.

Shaking his head Soun rubbed his chin in thought "Point taken. Anyways until you girls make a decision Ranma-kun and Saotome-kun will be staying with us in the guest room okay?" he looked at both of his oldest daughters waiting for them to nod their heads.

When they did so Soun smiled and gazed at the arguing duo that were his guests. "Well…at least it won't be boring."

The argument ended when Genma mentioned the honeymoon sending Ranma into a stuttering mess. Taking advantage of his distraction Genma grabbed Ranma by the collar and threw him into the koi pond.

The new Panther-Ranma jumped out and clawed Genma on the face with a growl. (Rotten Oyaji, I am not marrying anyone unless they actually want to!)

Genma smirked "Oh really Ranma? Are you sure you don't want to marry such beautiful girls? I'm sure you would never be bored with one of them as a wife." He smirked when he noticed Ranma's fur turning redder by the second.

Ranma managed to lay down before succumbing to the darkness that was blissful unconsciousness.

Nabiki looked at Ranma's downed form before lifting a leg to check something. "Saotome-oji-san I've been meaning to ask you, why does Ranma-kun turn into a _female_ panther?"

Genma sipped some tea as he looked at his son "According to the guide the curses mix, so there is no cure. Ranma first fell into the drowned panther spring, and when he tried to jump back onto a pole he lost his footing and fell into the Nyanneechuan. Since the panther is primary he retains a panther's body but because of the Nyanneechuan it also turns him into a girl. Unfortunately it's a complete transformation so during the panther mating season, he has to be particularly careful not to transform other wise all of the male panthers in the area will try to mate with him."

Both girls cringed at the thought as they moved to Ranma's side and ran a finger through his fur. Both found the action to be oddly relaxing as they smiled.

Kasumi idly ran a hand through Ranma's fur with a small smile on her face. "Why is he so shy about girls I mean even the way he was taught shouldn't affect him this badly." She turned to her father for confirmation. Her smile widened when he nodded his head.

Genma sighed "Truthfully I don't know, however I belief it began that one time in China when we got separated, I eventually found him sitting on a corner near the red light district. My assumption is that those prostitutes did something screwy with his mind."

Soun scratched the top of his head in confusion "Saotome-kun that doesn't make sense. If a prostitute did something to your son wouldn't he be more perverted if anything?" he paused to let his statement sink in "I mean what could a prostitute, whose job is to have sex with their clients, do to make him react this badly?"

Genma shrugged his shoulders "Maybe they corrupted him to the point where he thinks all women want the same thing from him, and he passes out from perverted thought overload." Genma winced when Soun whacked him in the back of the head.

"Saotome-kun please do not make any, even half-heated, jokes that allude to the master! I don't want to suffer at his hands any more than I already have!" his daughters looked like the wanted to know more but he held a hand up to silence them "If you ever have the displeasure of meeting him I'll tell you more but for now let sleeping demons lie."

Nabiki and Kasumi nodded as Kasumi decided to talk to Akane about everything later. Genma merely waved his hands defensively "Sorry Tendo-kun I won't mention him again."

Tendo Soun sighed heavily "I believe you Saotome-kun but why do I think this is only the beginnings to our trouble?" he sighed once more before picking up Ranma's panther form and bringing it up to the guest room.

* * *

End

Was it good or bad? Please let me know so I can try to fix it.

Again sorry this chapter was so short. Anyways I have a lot of stories to keep up with. Also Burning frost said it was okay to re-write Chronicles of a Bishouen but I want to wait for him to make that announcement himself since a lot of times people don't believe me.


	3. school problems

Nerima's Black Panther

Alright just a few things I want to say. First of all, I have gotten enough reviews on my stories telling me to stop writing because I'm being some story thief or some other similar crap. I would like everyone to know that unless it's the original author doing the complaining I don't give a shit.

Secondly, some people (not a lot thankfully) don't think I'm being original enough with the stories that I took over. Again I would like to remind everyone that if I was writing original stories they wouldn't be about existing T.V shows and I'd possibly be going pro and making money for my efforts.

Finally this story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

School

Ranma groaned in pain as he woke up. "Damn my head hurts what happened?" he muttered sleepily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You passed out after Saotome-Oji-san mentioned something about married life." Someone said in a matter of fact tone. Turning around Ranma noted Nabiki's smirking face wearily.

"Why are you smirking at me like that Nabiki?" he asked as he slowly got up and stretched out getting the kinks out of his body.

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders before she turned around. "Just wanted to tell you breakfast was ready, I'm sure Onee-chan has banana or two for you to eat." She chuckled as Ranma went red in the face as he stuttered uncontrollably. "Don't worry I was joking." She said mirthfully as she walked out the door.

Ranma sighed as he shook his head in exasperation "I hate that witchdoctor so much right now." He mumbled as he got up and changed into his usual clothing. Sighing again he headed downstairs for breakfast. "Let's see what's going to happen to me now." With that said Ranma walked out the door of the guest room and down into the living room where everyone was already seated.

"Oyaji, what are we doing while we stay here?" Ranma asked as he sat down next to his thief of a father.

Genma adjusted his glasses with a smirk. "Well Ranma YOU are going to be attending school." He said smugly as he pointed at his son dramatically.

Ranma blinked in surprise not having expected that answer at all "Uh… but I don't have any materials for school." He said in a straight voice causing his father to throw a book bag at him in annoyance.

"There you go boy now get going!" Genma shouted as Nabiki walked by with a smile.

"Come on stud it won't be so bad, you're going to the same school as Akane and me." She said slyly as she winked at him causing him to blush. Laughing loudly she ran out the door before he could respond in any form.

Akane giggled as she walked past him. "Come on big boy, I'll show you the way to school." Akane's smile widened as Ranma began to stutter out his thanks before he stiffly followed her out the door. "Oh come on it's not that embarrassing is it?" she asked as they walked down the street, Ranma being too embarrassed to hop onto the fence.

Ranma weakly nodded his head still red in the face as the gates came into view. "Y-yeah I-I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled as he looked straight ahead. "Hey…what's up with all the guys?" he asked noting what had to be half of the male student body waiting in front of them.

Akane grumbled a bit as she cracked her knuckles "These bakas are the reason I don't like boys." She mumbled in an annoyed voice. "You should stay away from me during school, these guys are annoying enough as it is, I don't need them hounding me all the time, which they'd probably do if they found out about your connection to me."

Ranma nodded his head and allowed Akane to charge forth as the group of boys charged towards her shouting confessions of their love. Akane met them midway and began to pulverize the mass of hormonally driven boys.

Ranma hopped onto the school wall and watched the show in interest. 'This happens everyday?' he thought to himself in slight amazement. Glancing at the school building he noticed Nabiki watching from a second floor window. "Hey Nabiki does this happen all the time?" he called out as he waved at her.

Nabiki smirked down at him as she noticed several of her classmates staring at Ranma with varying levels of want. "Yeah it does! You should get to class Akane usually finishes in time for class!" she called out cheerfully.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders "Nah! Think I'll watch this from here it's interesting you know?" he called back with a smile. He turned as he heard the last boy go down, clapping he jumped down to talk with Akane "Good work, though I saw a few areas you could improve on…" He began as he jogged up to her. He stopped when Akane raised a hand to stop him.

"There's still one more." She muttered as she dusted herself off. When she stood straight up a rose came flying towards her which she caught and then crushed. Groaning she muttered "And here he is." Before she slipped into a stance.

Ranma blinked in surprise as a young man walked out from behind a tree wearing a blue kendo uniform wielding a Bokken. "Truly a boorish lot, they thought they be man enough to win your company on a most glorious date should they defeat you in honorable combat." He flicked his hair back and smiled "Tendo Akane if you should beat me in our duel I'll allow you to date with me."

Ranma stared in utter fascination at the lunatic standing before him. "Was he dropped as a kid?" he asked without looking away from the psycho.

Akane shrugged her shoulders "Everyone seems to think so, but no one knows for sure." Kuno who had noticed the small exchange pointed his Bokken at Ranma in anger.

"You there! You are mighty friendly with the beautiful Tendo Akane! Who are you?" he shouted in what some might call a lordly tone. However to everyone present it was just a gust of hot air.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders before speaking "Well I'm…"

"Halt! Is it not proper to give one's name before asking another's? Fine I shall speak first so listen well peasant! I am the rising star of the Kendo world, undefeated in all of Japan! They call me the Aoi Ikazuchi! Kuno Tatewaki, age seventeen," he smirked as he pushed his hair out of his face.

Ranma along with the entire student body stared at Kuno in disbelief. "He's a freak." Ranma mumbled as everyone who heard him nodded in agreement. Shaking his head he pointed to himself in a modest fashion "I'm Saotome Ranma, and I study the Saotome school of anything goes."

Kuno glared at him before slipping into his stance. "And what is your connection to the fair Tendo Akane?" he almost growled as he glared at the pigtailed martial artist.

Ranma looked at Akane for help only to receive a shrug. "Uh…well…Oyaji is a really good friend of Tendo-san so we're staying with them for now." He said after a moments pause. 'Hopefully he'll leave it alone.' He thought silently.

"The fair and beautiful Tendo Akane under the same roof as a common street mongrel like you?" Kuno gasped out as if struck. "I won't allow it! You soil the Tendo family with your very presence!" he shouted as he charged forward. "I strike!"

Ranma sighed as he began to weave his way around each of Kuno's strikes with ease. "What's the big deal? I mean it's the same as a childhood friend living with you for an undetermined amount of time." Pausing his sentence he shook his head. "Okay bad reference…hmm, now how should I explain this?" he pondered out loud.

Akane sweat dropped as did Nabiki 'Good question how do we explain this?' they both thought to themselves.

Ranma shook his head in annoyance before closing in on Kuno and forcing him back. "Now listen here there is nothing going on romantically between me and any of the Tendo sisters! I'm just staying at their house until Oyaji decides to leave again!" he shouted out loud as he jumped over a horizontal slash that cut down a tree.

Kuno scowled as he readied his weapon. "I will not be tricked by your cunning lies foul sorcerer! You are just biding your time waiting for a chance to take advantage of the Tendo family! You vile cur I shall smite thee!" he shouted out in anger as he swung at Ranma's head.

Ranma's face was red from Anger or embarrassment none could tell "I'm telling you I'm not doing anything like that!" he cried out in indignation. He jumped up and came down upon Kuno as Kuno launched an upward strike just as the clouds came in and it started to rain.

Genma, now a panda, ran up and grabbed the now panther Ranma while knocking Kuno out of the way, and continued to run into the building leaving Kuno knocked out in the rain.

Akane blinked once before she ran inside to get out of the rain leaving Kuno all alone in the rain. Normally Nabiki would've dragged him inside but decided to leave him be today on account of the rain. "He'll be fine Bakas don't catch colds." She muttered while her class nodded in agreement.

Ranma felt the hot water change him back and sighed. "Can't believe he actually got my neck a bit there." He mumbled examining the bruise on his neck. "Guess he is pretty good, to leave that there with nothing but wind pressure." Akane who had walked in nodded her head.

"If it had hit you there'd be a hole in your neck right now." She stated as she handed him a towel to dry off. "We should get to class we're already late." That said both teens said goodbye to Genma and headed off to class. Genma sighed before he walked back into the rain and towards the Tendo Dojo in a light jog.

Meanwhile Kuno was staring at a mirror in rage as Nabiki sat next to him. "You mean you never felt him write that on your forehead?" she asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow. For on his forehead was the Kanji for 'insufferable'.

Kuno grimaced as he slammed the mirror down. "And to think I thought better of him! He can't even spell!" he stomped up to the black board and wrote something down. "My name is spelled thus!" he wrote the Kanji for 'Capable'

Nabiki stared in contempt for a while before walking up and taking the chalk from Kuno. "Isn't it more like this?" she asked as she wrote the Kanji 'Incapable'

Kuno scowled as he lowered his face to stare her in the eyes. "I detest you Tendo Nabiki."

She stared at him impassively as she answered his remark "From the bottom of my heart I thank you." She said monotonously.

* * *

Ranma's class

Alright class with have a new student joining us today. Please give a big 'Nihao' to Saotome Ranma who has recently returned from an overseas trip to China. However this does not excuse the fact the He and Tendo Akane were late, so both of you please grab your buckets and wait in the hallway." The teacher said slowly as he pointed out the door.

Ranma and Akane both bowed in apology before they did as they were told. "Hey Akane was Kuno always like that?" he asked lightly hoping to gain some insight on the madman they had to call Senpai.

Akane sighed in resignation as she recalled her memories of the deluded Kendoist. "Yeah for as long as I've known him he's been like that. He's also the reason all the boys challenge me every morning."

**Flashback**

"The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure!" Kuno called out to the gathered mass of students before him. "As such anyone who wishes to court the heavenly Tendo Akane must thus defeat her in honorable combat!"

**End flash back**

Ranma's eyes bugged out as he nearly fell over in surprise. "What the hell?" he muttered just loud enough for Akane to hear.

"I know how you feel…but despite that I always seem to win, I don't really know why." She mumbled softly as she stared ahead.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders in confusion "I don't have anything to say to that." He said quietly as his eyes lost their focus. Shaking his head he let out a yawn "Man this is boring." He muttered as he began to drift off to sleep.

They then heard the stomping of feet coming towards them as the words "I won't allow it!" came into hearing range. Rushing into view Kuno was charging at them buckets held up on his Bokken like ancient carriers. "Your engagement to the Tendo sisters will not come to pass!" he shouted loudly as Ranma and Akane tried to desperately shut him up.

Almost instantly everyone was sticking their heads out the classrooms to see if it was true. Akane and Ranma were both trying to calm things down as they waved their arms around in denial. Before Ranma could speak he blocked a slash with the two buckets and jumped over the puddle and ran off "This is no place to fight follow me Kuno!"

"That I shall!" he exclaimed as he charged after Ranma.

Ranma looked around looking for an exit, and smiled when he saw one in the form of an open window. "Follow me Kuno!" he shouted as he jumped out the window.

Kuno nodded as he jumped out the window and immediately freaked out noticing one key thing.

"Isn't this the third floor?" one of the other students asked as the two plummeted down towards something that make Ranma groan in defeat.

"Don't worry there's a pool below them." Another student said as they fell into the pool.

'Why is it always water?' Ranma thought in an annoyed fashion as he felt his change into a female panther occur. Mentally sighing she began to paddle her way to the surface as Kuno drifted towards her.

"I fight on!" he gurgled as he wrapped his arms around Ranma's form and pulled on her hair.

Ranma would've made some noise of anger but being underwater she thought better of it and instead scratched Kuno's face before breaking the water's surface and dashing away from the pool, her clothes surprisingly absent.

'Stupid Kuno he didn't have to pull so hard!' Ranma thought furiously as she shook her fur dry under a tree. Hearing footsteps she turned her head and saw Akane holding up a kettle of warm water.

"Ranma here's some water." She said worriedly as she poured it over the panther's head. She watched in fascination as Ranma turned back into a boy clothes and all right before her eyes. "Wait…why do the clothes disappear and reappear with the change?" she asked in curiosity.

Ranma patted himself down and shrugged "I honestly don't know, but I like that little oddity it makes this curse more bearable since the chance of changing back butt naked is small." he said remembering a few times he had changed back without the presence of his clothes which had left him thouroughly embarrassed the few times it happened.

Akane nodded her head in acceptance as Ranma shook his head to get rid of any excess water on his hair. "Well we should get back to class I guess." She mumbled as Ranma nodded.

Meanwhile at the pool Kuno lay on his back on the pool's edge in thought. 'That was definitely a panther, but then where is Saotome? In he goes and out comes a female panther…' he opened his eyes and nodded his head which seemed odd since he was laying down. "There is no other explanation! That foul sorcerer Saotome Ranma changed a poor beautiful and helpless girl into a panther to do his bidding!" he stood up and held his Bokken high into the air. "Saotome Ranma I won't forgive you!" he roared to the heavens.

Nabiki blinked as did the rest of the student body who had heard Kuno's declaration. "How the hell did he come up with that?" she asked herself while mechannically moving around handing out winnings to successful betters.

Everyone simply shrugged their shoulders, having no idea on what went through the pshycotic Kendoist's head.

* * *

End

Well here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther


	4. What the?

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

Last time

_Meanwhile at the pool Kuno lay on his back on the pool's edge in thought. 'That was definitely a panther, but then where is Saotome? In he goes and out comes a female panther…' he opened his eyes and nodded his head which seemed odd since he was laying down. "There is no other explanation! That foul sorcerer Saotome Ranma changed a poor beautiful and helpless girl into a panther to do his bidding!" he stood up and held his Bokken high into the air. "Saotome Ranma I won't forgive you!" he roared to the heavens_

* * *

What the…?

Kuno paced around his room muttering things his servant Sasuke could barely make out. He was, however, quite sure he heard the words: foul sorcerer, Saotome, mistress of the jungle and Tendo Akane "My word what has gotten into Tatewaki-sama today?" he asked himself as he quietly slipped away to prepare the dinner for both of his charges. "Oh how I miss Nodachi-sama at least then the others behaved themselves." He mumbled sadly remembering the smiling face of the late Kuno mistress.

Kuno stopped pacing and held himself in what would have been a heroic pose where it not Kuno who was standing in it. However since It was Kuno, it simply made him look like an idiot. "I will defeat the foul sorcerer and free the fierce Jungle lily!" he began to laugh insanely causing Sasuke to sigh miserably.

"This can't be good." He mumbled as he continued his task.

Nabiki blinked as she looked at the letter in her hands. "Is Kuno-chan serious?" she muttered to herself quietly. Shrugging she made her way to the Dojo "Ranma-kun letter for you!"

Ranma paused in his kata to look at her questioningly "For me?" he asked, his voice clearly stating his surprise. Thanking her for the letter he opened it and read aloud "To the foul sorcerer, Saotome Ranma, I know not what sorcery you have used to enslave the will of the fierce Jungle lily but I shall defeat you and release her from your spell. Meet me at the Furinkan yard on Sunday at 6:00PM sharp; there we shall duel for Jungle lily's hand. Signed Kuno Tatewaki, age seventeen."

Ranma blinked as did Nabiki "What is Kuno smoking? Seriously, sorcery? What gave him the idea I'm some practitioner of black magic?"

Nabiki giggled "Well Kuno did see you transform so…I think that he believes that you and the panther are two separate beings and that you have somehow enslaved a girl and turned her into a panther. It would certainly fit Kuno's deluded mind." She paused to see if Ranma was following her words and blinked when she saw him out cold on the floor. "Hey wake up!" she shouted as she lightly smacked him on the face.

"W-what, what happened?" he asked as he slowly got up

"You passed out sometime during my explanation of Kuno-chan's stupidity." Nabiki stared at him as he began to fidget. 'I wonder…' A smirk formed on her face as she stared at Ranma and said one word "leather." Instantly Ranma's face turned as red as a tomato as he began to stutter something incoherent. Nabiki couldn't help it; she began to laugh uproariously clutching her side in pain.

Soon Kasumi and Akane poked their heads into the dojo to see what had Nabiki laughing so hard. "Nabiki-chan what are you laughing about?" Kasumi asked with an expression of confusion clear on her face.

Nabiki smirked as she glanced at Ranma "Well it seems that Ranma-kun here has a perverted mind say anything that has some hidden sexual meaning and it goes straight to his head, that's why he passes out so easily!" Of course Ranma tried to deny it. "Leather." Nabiki smirked when Ranma's face instantly heated up.

Akane groaned in despair or annoyance Ranma couldn't tell "Nabiki-nee-san quit being such a pervert." Glancing at the letter she picked it up and read it quietly, once finished she raised an eyebrow "Isn't Sunday tomorrow?" she asked.

Ranma nodded his head as his blush faded. "Yeah, I guess I should go if anything to try and convince Kuno that I didn't enslave anybody or whatever it is he is claiming." Sighing he stood up and stretched his body out like a cat, well I guess I'll go take a walk through the town or something like that."

Kasumi smiled as she also stood up "Ranma-kun could buy some things for me while you're out? I need some things to make dinner." She smiled serenely at him and he couldn't find it in him to refuse.

"Sure Kasumi what do you need?"

She thought a bit before responding "Some Sashimi for dinner and some whipped cream for the dessert later, Takeda-san was nice enough to give us an apple pie and I was hoping to make it into an alamode, we already have some ice cream." She blinked in slight confusion when Ranma's face once again turned red. "Oh my." She said quietly as the reason why he was blushing became clear to her. "Such a dirty boy." She mumbled.

Quick to catch on to what Kasumi was thinking Nabiki stifled a laugh "You'd better go big boy before it gets any worse."

Muttering darkly Ranma did as he was told and quickly made his way out of the dojo and down the street. The three Tendo Sisters giggling the entire time.

* * *

Sunday

Ranma sighed as he waited at the Furinkan yard "The bastard is late." He muttered angrily as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

Suddenly a strong wind blew through the yard causing Ranma to reflexively close his eyes for a second. "The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure. Now foul sorcerer, feel the wrath of my blade I strike!"

Ranma simply bent to the side to avoid the vertical slash as he blinked, he then took a step backwards to dodge the follow up and began to bounce around as Kuno began to launch strike after strike in quick succession. "You know…I still…don't really know why you're so mad at me." He stated as he flicked Kuno in the forehead causing the kendoist to stumble backwards.

Kuno growled as regained his footing and pointed his Bokken at Ranma "Do not feign ignorance you cad! I know you have enslaved the Jungle lily with your foul magic!" he said no more and charged forward intent on defeating his foe.

Ranma rubbed his head in an annoyed fashion as he dodged another slash. "You know…This jungle lily…is me…right?" Ranma used his foot to push Kuno away.

Kuno sputtered in rage as he pointed at Ranma accusingly "Lies! There is no way a beautiful flower like her could be the same as some gutter rat such as you."

Rubbing his forehead in exasperation Ranma pulled out a canister of cold water and showed it to Kuno. "See this cold water? Now watch carefully as I pour it on myself okay?" When Kuno nodded confused by the whole thing Ranma smiled and poured the water on his head.

Kuno stared in silence as his mind tried to process what had happened right before his eyes. Ranma decided to wait a few seconds knowing it would take a bit of time to get over the shock. After a minute he was getting impatient and pulled out a sign (Well do you believe me now?) This had the desired effect of snapping Kuno back to reality; however it also seemed to have the effect of rebooting Kuno's mind thus erasing the memories of what he just saw.

"Oh fierce Jungle lily I will not rest until I free you from the foul sorcerer Saotome Ranma's grasp!" during the middle of his declaration he had hugged Ranma with all his might causing Ranma to stiffen up. "Once I have freed you would I have the honor to date with you?" he asked seriously

Ranma began to shake in rage, which Kuno misinterpreted as anticipation (Kuno…I'm going to hurt you if you don't let go of Me.) the sign Ranma pulled out said.

Kuno upon noticing the sign instantly let go "Oh I beg your pardon, oh sweet lily of the forest, that was unspeakably rude of me. A lady of your nature should be treated with nothing less than as if she was royalty. In fact I… " before he could finish Ranma had extended his claws and raked them along Kuno's face leaving four, rather deep, gashes from his right temple to his lower left jaw.

(You're an idiot) the sign said as Ranma-panther began to walk away towards the Tendo Dojo unable to do anything else in his current state. 'I can't believe that idiot still can't tell that I am a person who turns into a panther! I mean I transformed in front of him twice you'd think he'd figure it out by now!' he ranted in his mind.

When he arrived at the Tendo family home he calmly made his way into the backyard where a lazy Nabiki was eating some ice cream. "Hi Ranma-kun how did the match go?" she asked as she waved at him.

Ranma merely sat next to her and pulled out a sign. (Kuno is an idiot, I transform right in front of him and he still doesn't know that the panther and I are one and the same.) The panther dipped its head in depression and flipped the sign around (and to top it off he's convinced that if he can 'free' me that I'll go on a date with him or something.) the panther seemed to shudder in disgust causing Nabiki to laugh.

"So what did you do to him?" she asked after she managed to suppress her giggles as she began to lick her ice cream in a way she knew would distract Ranma.

Mesmerized by the way Nabiki ate her ice cream it took a while for Ranma to answer (Oh…uh…I just…you know used my claws) it was odd even though the signs were in writing Ranma still seemed to stutter out his answer. Steadily Ranma's fur began to redden from embarrassment (Could I get some hot water?) he eventually asked after Nabiki had finished her ice cream.

Smiling at him Nabiki nodded "Sure thing Ranma-kun…but it'll cost you." She smirked as Ranma fell face first into the ground. "Just some pictures of both forms are all I'm asking for...with various poses and people to pose with in mind." She smiled deviously as Ranma's fur turned bright red as steam started coming out of his ears.

Shakily Ranma's tail held up a sign that said (What kind of pictures?) Ranma, due to the mental images Nabiki had given him was laid out on his stomach panting for breath as the color returned to his fur.

Nabiki smirked "Well…that's for me to know and you to find out isn't it?" she began to laugh when Ranma began to twitch in annoyance.

(You know what…I think I'll go ask Kasumi for water.) Ranma's sign said as he entered the house in search of the oldest Tendo daughter. He eventually found Kasumi in the kitchen humming to herself; as she prepared what Ranma assumed to be dinner. Nudging her hand with his nose Ranma pulled out a sign (Can I have some hot water?) it read.

Kasumi smiled and lightly patted Ranma on the head "Sure thing Ranma-kun, just give me a moment to heat up the water. I'm afraid this pot is already boiling." Nodding in acceptance Ranma moved to a corner and sat down as he watched Kasumi busy herself with another pot of water before she went back to what she had been doing before he came in. As he watched he noticed how fluent all of Kasumi's movements were, there was no hesitation she knew exactly what was needed and she apparently knew the amount of each ingredient need by heart as he noticed she had never once used one of the measurement cups. After a minute or so she turned off the fire and picked up the pot of water she had heated up and poured it over his head.

"Thanks Kasumi" he said as he shook out the excess water from his hair causing Kasumi to giggle as a little hit her.

"It was no trouble at all Ranma-kun I enjoyed the company." Still smiling she shooed him out of the kitchen saying that she liked keeping the menu a secret until it was dinner time.

Chuckling Ranma allowed himself to be pushed out the door. "Guess I'll go train in the dojo or something." He muttered unable to think of anything else to do as it seemed Kasumi was almost done with dinner, so he didn't think he had the time to explore the town for something interesting to do. Walking into the dojo in his training clothes Ranma decided that he would go through all of his katas until it was time for dinner. He started with the basics of the Saotome School of anything goes basics and then progressively worked his way into the more advanced katas. From there he went into the katas he developed for his neko-ken enhanced body. He was just starting his second set when Akane walked into the dojo wearing her own training clothes.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked with a smile on her face. Ranma smiled and motioned her to stand next to him as he relaxed.

"Alright, but first I want to see which katas you already know, just in case you don't know some of the ones I'm doing." He paused to think "Well then again I'm sure no one knows some of my katas since I developed them especially for the neko-ken and I'm pretty sure you didn't get put through that."

Akane nodded her head in acceptance "Well it's not like I'd ever want to be thrown into a pit full of hungry cats with fish sausages tied around my body." She mumbled out loud before she began her katas.

When she finished she stood up straight and looked at Ranma waiting for him to say something. "Well…you've got the basics down nicely, but it seems that you haven't started learning the advanced stuff yet." Pausing Ranma seemed to think about something. 'Well I guess I could teach her, but am I good enough to be teaching others yet?' eventually he shrugged. "Alright I'll teach you the more advanced katas for our style is that okay?"

Akane eagerly nodded "That would be great Ranma; Otou-san wasn't able to keep up my training after Okaa-san died. He was too busy dealing with the expenses for the funeral and then his part time job at the clinic. He never got a chance to teach me anymore." Akane's face revealed how happy she was as it formed into a wide smile as she eagerly waited for instructions.

Ranma smiled at her enthusiasm "Alright first stand in the position I'm in." he instructed as Akane nodded and mirrored him. Time passed by quickly as Ranma corrected any mistakes he saw as he walked her through the many katas she was missing. She had only gotten a small portion of each one correct on her own when Kasumi announced that dinner was ready. Smiling at her Ranma called for her to stop. "Alright that was good for your first time seeing these kata. I want you to practice them everyday when you can. Come find me if you need help with anything." When she nodded Ranma motioned her to follow him as they made their way to the dining room table where a nice warm meal awaited them.

* * *

End

Alright I hope everyone likes this chapter. I wasn't really sure how to work Kuno's normal loony self with Ranma's new personality which is by far, more patient and calm then the normal canon Ranma is. Also please remember a few things about this story; Akane isn't as emotionally unstable in this story as she is in others, so no instances of blind or unprovoked fury, and Soun has more common sense than other stories where he's just as bad as Genma, granted he's not perfect and he also hopes that Ranma will marry one of his daughters he just won't force the issue nor will he pressure them. He will however try to push them into situations where romantic feelings may develop between them. Another thing about him is that for this story he will be very protective of his daughters so there may be scenes of an overly protective father for your amusement sometime in later chapters.

Future story ideas: (note: all of these won't be considered until after I actually finish one of my current stories.)

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'With New Neighbors Come New Adventures'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you.


	5. Aiya

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

Current results for the poll on my FF13 idea (Where Naruto should meet the gang):

Somewhere on pulse – 7

Somewhere on Cocoon – 4

In the fifth ark – 2

* * *

Last time

_Ranma smiled at her enthusiasm "Alright first stand in the position I'm in." he instructed as Akane nodded and mirrored him. Time passed by quickly as Ranma corrected any mistakes he saw as he walked her through the many katas she was missing. She had only gotten a small portion of each one correct on her own when Kasumi announced that dinner was ready. Smiling at her Ranma called for her to stop. "Alright that was good for your first time seeing these kata. I want you to practice them everyday when you can. Come find me if you need help with anything." When she nodded Ranma motioned her to follow him as they made their way to the dining room table where a nice warm meal awaited them._

* * *

Aiya…

Ranma stared at the ceiling of his room debating whether or not to get up. "It's going to be one of those days…I just know it." He mumbled out loud as he continued to lay in his futon. Ranma was suddenly hit with a feeling of rushing air as he blinked in surprise only to hit the pond once fully aware of what had just happened. (What the hell Oyaji?) the sign read as Ranma, now a panther made his way out of the water. Shaking the water out of his fur Ranma glared and crouched low to the ground ready to pounce.

"HAHAHA boy I knew you were soft! You didn't even notice me sneaking up on you!" Genma continued to laugh madly as Ranma's eye began to twitch. "You should've seen the look on your face it was priceless!"

Ranma leapt forward and raked his claws along Genma's face leaving four deep gashes. Genma started rolling around hollering in pain as Ranma calmly walked into the house and sat down next to Nabiki who idly began running a hand through his fur. "You know Ranma I could get really use to this." She stated idly as she sipped her coffee."

Ranma shrugged and held up a sign that read (I don't really mind, it feels kind of nice anyways.) Ranma seemed to give off a feeling of contentedness as Nabiki continued to stroke his fur providing an interesting site for Kasumi and Akane who had just walked into the room.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves" Akane stated lightly as she crossed her arms and smirked. Kasumi giggled lightly as the two began to blush and deny the accusations.

"That was mean Akane-chan you know how Ranma-kun is." She admonished gently as she brought out breakfast. Walking back into the kitchen she grabbed a tea kettle and brought it out to the table. "Here you go Ranma-kun hot water."

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma smiled up at her and she felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

"It was no trouble at all Ranma-kun, I was happy to help." She smiled and took her place at the table. As everyone got settled she mentally pinched herself on the cheek. 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, your waiting for Tofu-sensei.' She thought to herself. However, a small thought entered her mind and made her stop to think about it. 'But what if he can't pull himself together around me?' shaking her thoughts away Kasumi proceeded to eat her breakfast occasionally passing out seconds when asked.

Soun gazed at everyone and slowly nodded his head 'Might as well, everything seems to be fine.' He thought to himself as he coughed to get everyone's attention. "Ranma-kun I got a little something for you and my daughters from a friend of mine who runs a new ice cream parlor downtown." He pulled out four tickets and handed one to each of the teens. "It gets you one free item from their menu and is good until this coming Sunday. Why don't you four go after school today?" he suggested with a smile as Nabiki and Akane smiled and looked at Ranma eagerly.

Ranma wanted to ask why he had to go with them, but upon seeing their eager faces he sighed and agreed. "Sure I'll go with them." He said a second after deciding.

Akane and Nabiki's smiles widened as they hugged Ranma and ran off to school giggling like middle school girls. Ranma, red in the face, stared blankly forward unresponsive as Kasumi waved a hand in front of his face. "Poor boy, he's out cold." She stated as she began to nudge him.

Soun chuckled "Well now…I'm glad to see that he at least has an interest in the three of you." Reaching over he tweaked Ranma's ear forcefully waking him from his trance like state. "Get going Ranma-kun or you're going to be late." He gestured to the clock which said that it was a quarter to eight.

Ranma's eyes widened as he got up, grabbed his bag, and bolted for the school. Barely making in time he sat at his desk trying to catch his breath. 'I can't believe they did that to me.' He thought in annoyance, although he wasn't angry he was still upset. 'I'll find a way to get back at them for that.' He thought to himself as a grin formed on his face scaring the student who had turned around to ask him something.

* * *

After school

Ranma waited patiently at the school gates for the two girls as he read what was on the ticket Soun had given him earlier that day. "So it's next to the train station?" he asked himself trying to remember where it was. Hearing footsteps he looked up and smiled as Nabiki and Akane waved at him. "Ready?" he asked as he pushed off of the wall he had been leaning on.

Nodding Nabiki snaked her arm around his "Lead the way lover boy." She said softly as she laid her head against his arm. Ranma, his face a bright red, managed a weak nod before he started walking in the direction he knew the shop to be. Akane, who was amused by the whole thing merely shook her head and followed after the two.

"Nee-chan I think you've teased him enough for one day." Akane stated lightly when they reached the downtown area and Akane had noticed at least ten people make passing comments about how cute the two were.

Nabiki glanced back at her sister and asked "Who says I'm teasing him?" she smirked "If I were teasing him, we'd look more like…" she pulled his arm closer to herself and placed her own hand on his backside. His reaction was instant as his body stiffened causing Nabiki to giggle as she began to move her hand in a small circle as her other maneuvered his arm to rub against her body. "This is teasing someone Akane." She stated smugly.

When the ice cream shop came into view Nabiki waved to Kasumi who was sitting on a bench in front of the shop. Letting go of Ranma she walked up to meet her older sister who returned the greetings as the two walked into the shop. Akane smiled and whacked Ranma on the back. "Take deep breaths Ranma." She stated in a joking manner.

Once he had regained his composure Ranma glared half-heartedly at her as her blow had definitely stung. "Right…let's go" he said after a moment's pause as they too walked into the shop. Spotting the older of the two Tendo sisters instantly Akane and Ranma made their way over and took the two empty seats.

When a waiter arrived he asked politely "What can I get for you?" he looked at Kasumi first.

"May I get a sundae?" she asked and he wrote it down once asking which flavors she had wanted.

Nabiki looked at the menu a bit longer than her sister had and nodded her head once she was ready. "I'll have a medium parfait." She stated as she pointed to the picture of an extravagant looking dish on the menu. Nodding his head the waiter wrote down the order and then turned towards Akane who seemed to be weighing two options.

"I think I'll have the…banana split, with nuts please." The waiter smiled and wrote it down as he mentioned that the banana split was one of the better choices.

Ranma gazed at the menu unfamiliar with many of the terms, having never had such a fancy dessert before. "Hey, I've never eaten things like these before…what's good?"

The waiter paused and glanced back at the menu. "Well they're all good, but the best in my opinion would have to be…the chocolate ice cream cake." He pointed to a picture of a chocolate cake with frosting, chocolate sauce, and ice cream.

Ranma stared at it before shrugging. "What the heck I'll give it a try." The waiter nodded his head and wrote it down as he turned to walk towards the kitchen. Halfway there he called out "Hey Yuzuha-san someone ordered a special!"

Ranma sweat dropped a little as he heard the shout "I didn't know it was the special." He mumbled softly as the three girls giggled.

As they waited they talked about various things including Ranma's training trip. Nonetheless the girls weren't very happy with Genma's way of doing things. When the desserts came Ranma was surprised at how large the cake slice actually was and even more surprised at how good it tasted. Waving the waiter over, he smiled. "Hey man could you give my compliments to the person who made this? It tastes awesome." The waiter smiled and nodded his head as he walked into the back.

Curious the three girls took a bite and froze as the taste washed over their mouths. "Amazing…I must learn how the chef made this." Kasumi mumbled as she glanced at the door leading to the kitchen. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Ranma, by chance glanced at the T.V. in the room which had some sort of documentary on. "Hey I recognize that place." He stated as he set his fork down. "Yeah that's near Jusenkyo…where the Amazons live…" there was a sudden pounding on the wall. "Oh crap…"

The three sisters glanced at the spot where the pounding was getting louder. "Ranma is there something we should know?" Akane asked as the pounding got louder.

"Well uh…in the village on the T.V. Oyaji and I stopped by after getting cursed, part of the tour the guide said…either way they were having a tournament and Oyaji in panda form started taking the food which was supposed to be the prize. I, in panther for, stopped him of course. However, he still managed to eat a few pieces of food which the guide explained was a pretty big offense to the winner who happened to be a girl around our age." He paused as the pounding got louder. "You know I might have to finish later I don't think that wall is going to hold."

They all nodded and paid for the food and left the building as quick as they could. Making quick time they arrived at the Tendo Dojo and plopped down on the ground tired but otherwise fine. Akane stretched out her arms and glanced at Ranma. "Care to finish that explanation?"

Ranma nodded his head as he sat up. "Well it turns out that by defending her prize from Oyaji, it was the same as defending her honor. Unfortunately because I was in my cursed form at the time, they mistook me for a guardian spirit of sorts, and that by presenting myself in front of her I was issuing a challenge to the champion, you see it's because culturally the amazons believed that guardian spirits won't accept someone as they're charge unless that person could prove themselves. And since panthers are said to be extremely clever, the tribal elders declared that it was her mission to capture me to earn my loyalty."

They blinked in surprise and confusion. "Wait…So you're telling us, that this chick thinks you're some sort of spirit whom, if she can capture, will be her guardian?" Nabiki asked as she tried to summarize the events told to her.

"Yeah more or less. I may have misunderstood some parts, but that's pretty much it." He sniffed himself a bit trying to see if there was anything off. "I don't know how she found me though…I mean yeah she's a great tracker, but I'm human right now she's looking for a panther."

Kasumi tilted her head slightly "But you have turned into panther a few times here. Maybe she heard some rumors about you and came to see." She suggested helpfully.

Akane nodded her head in agreement. "I think Kasumi-nee-chan is right, Panthers are really rare in Japan so a panther walking around in public is bound to draw a lot of attention."

Nabiki paused in her thoughts as she realized that what her sisters said was true. "Wait if that's the case she'll definitely be coming here there's a lot of rumors that we have a pet panther around the district lately."

Ranma hung his head "Damn then I'll have to try and void cold water then." There was a sudden splash of water and there sat Panther-Ranma. Genma walked into the room with a smug smile on his face.

Soun apologized as he walked into the room. "Sorry Ranma-kun I tried to stop him."

(Don't worry about it; just give me some hot water.) Ranma signed as he looked around hoping above all else that his pursuer didn't come by yet.

"Aiya! Shampoo finally find guardian!" a distinctly female voice called out as a figure jumped into the room. Throwing a net at Ranma as she did so.

Dodging out of the way Ranma held up a sign that read (Shampoo!) he flipped it around (You're still following me?) he circled slowly trying to maneuver himself closer to the door.

"Shampoo no let you escape this time Guardian!" she shouted as she pulled out a rope and jumped towards him.

However Ranma proved the action futile as he dodged and ran out of the house and into the city. The girl known as Shampoo frowned before she dusted herself off, picked up her things and jumped after him. Soun frowned, "Mind explaining?" he asked as he leveled a glare at Genma.

"APA!" Panda-Genma growled out as he held up a sign that said (I'm just a cute panda.)

* * *

With Ranma

Ranma ran quietly along the rooftops looking for any source of hot water. 'Come on there has got to be some hot water somewhere.' He thought as he heard pursuing footsteps. 'Can't use the bath house…it's too obvious and I don't want to know how the amazons will react if they find out I'm a guy.' He thought as he passed by a bath house.

"Aiya! Guardian, hold still!" Shampoo called out as she threw a net. Cursing when it missed she picked it up as she ran by.

(Hell no!) Ranma's sign read as he used his tail to throw it back at her. His eyes lit up when he saw a place with plenty of shadows for him to use. 'The school, it's perfect I'll lose her in there then double back to the Dojo.' Easily hopping over the fence Ranma quickly made his way into the building. Shampoo following behind.

'Damn it!' Shampoo hissed in annoyance once she saw the area the guardian had entered. 'Must be careful.' She thought as she slowed her movement to take a more cautious approach.

Ranma watched her from the shadows of one of the upper floors as he began to formulate a plan. 'I have to sneak out when she's higher up. Convince her that I'm on the upper floors and then once she is up there I'll sneak out leaving her none the wiser. She knows I can open doors in this form…she's seen me do it on occasion so she won't doubt it if she hears some doors close.' Deciding that she was indeed inside the building he began to move. Moving swiftly he purposely knocked against a desk causing a loud noise to echo through the school. His ask done he moved up a floor silently as he heard Shampoo walking quickly but cautiously towards where he had been.

'Okay, got to get her up one more floor before I can try to get out of here.' He thought as he listened for the rustle of clothing and metal which gave the Amazon away. Closing a door loudly he began to move towards a decent hiding spot he had found. Crouching he waited for the right moment to make his get a way.

Sensing someone approaching he tensed. His tension increased ever so slightly when Shampoo walked into the room holding her net in front of her. Making his move he snuck out of the room and made his way back downstairs and out of the building. 'Now to get back to the Dojo before she realizes that I'm not there anymore.' He thought as he sprinted towards the Dojo.

Making it there within five minutes he walked into the kitchen where a teapot was waiting. Pushing off with his fore paws he knocked the pot onto his head and sighed in relief as he transformed placing the kettle back where it was he refilled it and warmed the water for a few minutes before turning off the flame. "Well now…that was close." He mumbled out loud as he wiped some of the water off of his head.

Noting that it was pretty late he decided to forgo the bath and went straight to bed once he had changed his clothes. 'Hope she leaves soon' he thought sleepily as he closed his eyes.

* * *

End

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	6. Shampoo's surprise

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

Last time

_Making it there within five minutes he walked into the kitchen where a teapot was waiting. Pushing off with his fore paws he knocked the pot onto his head and sighed in relief as he transformed placing the kettle back where it was he refilled it and warmed the water for a few minutes before turning off the flame. "Well now…that was close." He mumbled out loud as he wiped some of the water off of his head._

_Noting that it was pretty late he decided to forgo the bath and went straight to bed once he had changed his clothes. 'Hope she leaves soon' he thought sleepily as he closed his eyes._

* * *

Shampoo's surprise

Ranma shifted around in his futon uncomfortably "Since when was this thing so warm and bumpy?" he asked groggily. Opening an eye he nearly had a heart attack as Shampoo's sleeping face filled his vision. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed as he bolted up and backed into the wall breathing deeply.

Akane was up and ready for battle instantly as she burst through the door. "Ranma what's wrong?" she shouted as she looked around. "Wait…what's going on?" she asked, her confusion obvious. "Why is Shampoo in your futon?" she looked at Ranma searching for answers.

"Don't look at me she wasn't there when I went to sleep!" he shouted as he tried to calm himself down.

Shampoo yawned cutely as she stretched herself out and looked around. "Aiya…Shampoo fell asleep." She mumbled as she looked around. "Where comfy pillow?" she asked still half asleep.

Akane giggled as she lowered the Shinai she had been holding. "Ranma I think she's referring to you." She giggled some more as Ranma's face turned a deep red confusing Shampoo who had slowly become more aware of her surroundings.

"Aiya…who you?" she asked pointing at Ranma.

Akane sighed as she put the Shinai away. "Shampoo, this is Ranma the boy whose futon you fell snuck into sometime during the night."

"Akane! You could've explained it better than that!" Ranma screamed as Shampoo stared at him. "She didn't mean anything perverted when she said that!" he tried to explain as he backed away from her.

Shampoo continued to stare. "You…comfy pillow…you know where guardian is?" she asked as she causally started undressing.

Ranma, face turning a deep red, looked away "I don't know anything about a guardian spirit or anything like that." He stated as he got up and left the room leaving a giggling Akane and a confused Shampoo.

"What his problem?" Shampoo asked as Akane wiped her eyes and decided to explain.

"Well you see Ranma has a small problem…" she began.

* * *

With Ranma

Ranma warily sat down next to Nabiki and calmly ate his breakfast. "Today's Sunday right?" he asked as he thanked Kasumi for the food.

Nabiki glanced up at him from her coffee "Yeah it's Sunday today. Why did you want to know?" she asked as she set her coffee down to look at him more closely.

Ranma yawned "I didn't want to go to school today so I could catch up on some sleep." He muttered still tired from eluding Shampoo as a panther. "Stayed up way too late yesterday."

Nabiki smirked as Kasumi sat down having finished up cleaning the kitchen. "Oh, busy with that Chinese girl all night eh?" she winked suggestively as Kasumi held up a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my, you shouldn't do things like that until you're married Ranma-kun." She said in a worried tone as she watched him.

Ranma spat out the food he had just placed in his mouth. "We didn't do anything like that!" he denied as he bolted up and backed away from the two holding his arms up in a giant X formation.

Soun who had been quietly reading his newspaper calmly glanced at the three of them "Ranma-kun, although I would like to believe you…she did crawl into your bed unopposed."

All joking stopped as Nabiki and Kasumi stared at Ranma in disbelieve. "Wait…she actually slipped into your bed last night?" Nabiki asked as she grinned and pulled out a pen. "Details now!" She demanded as she began moving closer to him.

Ranma started backing up as he tried to deny her accusations "We really didn't do anything, I woke up and she was there!" he cried as he stumbled and fell onto his back.

Nabiki took full advantage of his momentary distraction and climbed on top of him and sat down on his stomach "Come on tell me everything that happened up there or else."

Ranma however didn't hear her as his overactive mind immediately started forming images that were overloading his brain. 'Girl…on top…of me…' his mind suddenly blanked and he fell unconscious.

"Ranma-kun?" Nabiki tentatively asked as she examined his face. "He's unconscious..." she announced as she sat up perplexed. "Now why would he do that?" she asked herself in slight confusion.

Kasumi giggled as she pulled Nabiki off of Ranma's unconscious form. "Now be nice to him Nabiki-chan Ranma is sensitive to this kind of contact." She stated with a smile as Shampoo and Akane came into the room.

"Otou-chan where's Saotome-oji-san?" Akane asked lightly as she casually stepped over Ranma and sat down at her spot at the table. Shampoo glanced at the downed boy in curiosity before dismissing him and taking a seat next to Akane.

Soun rubbed his chin in fake thought knowing exactly where Genma had ran off to. "Oh he said he was going on a trip." He stated with a smile. 'And he said he won't be back until Shampoo leaves.' He added in his mind with a sweat drop.

Akane nodded her head in acceptance as she turned to Shampoo and introduced her to everyone else. "Shampoo this is my Otou-san, over there is my Onee-san Nabiki and my other Onee-san Kasumi." She smiled and gestured to each member of her family who waved back. "And the guy on the floor is Ranma as you already know a family friend you could say."

Shampoo nodded her head and smiled "Nihao! Me is Shampoo!" she said in broken Japanese. "Why is comfy pillow on floor?" she asked pointing at Ranma.

There were a few chuckles around the room as Nabiki smirked playfully "Comfy pillow? My oh my Ranma will never get over that." She stated as she nudged him with her foot. "Ranma-kun get up, Shampoo is here."

"What, what happened?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked around. "Who are you?" he asked shocking the Tendo family with his flawless acting.

"Me is Shampoo!" she said happily with a wave of her hand. "Nihao!"

*Nihao Xian Pu what brings you here to Japan?* Ranma asked in fluent Chinese though with a noticeable accent.

Everyone watched in interest as Shampoo's eyes lit up in excitement as she began conversing with Ranma in her own native language. *I didn't know you spoke our language!* Shampoo shouted joyfully as she hugged him.

*Come on now there's no need to get all excited. You're embarrassing me.* Ranma stated lightly as he tried to loosen her grip on his person.

Shampoo loosened her grip slightly as looked at him *What does your name mean?* she asked looking for a possible pronunciation of his name in Chinese.

Ranma chuckled as he looked around the room noting the Tendo family was getting rather impatient. *It means wild horse.* he answered as she finally let go of him to ponder how she could refer to him.

Soun sighed and rubbed his forehead "Ranma-kun what exactly are you two talking about?" he asked in exasperation having forgotten his Chinese.

"Sorry Tendo-san, I was just telling her the meaning of my name is all." Ranma replied as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Glancing at Shampoo he couldn't help but chuckle as she seemed to be thinking quite hard about how to refer to him. *Just use my Japanese name.* he suggested knowing that the Chinese equivalence of his name would sound rather odd. 'I'd rather not be called Mǎ Yě shēng' Ranma thought to himself.

Shampoo huffed in annoyance but nodded anyways "Too, too weird name" she said in Japanese as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Ranma face vaulted, warily getting back up he mumbled "That's mean Shampoo"

"Is true!" she stated with conviction slightly upset that she had not been able to come up with a good name to call Ranma in Chinese.

Akane giggled "You two seem to get along well" she noted as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, her smirk firmly in place.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders "Well I can speak her language, it's really nerve racking being in an area where you can't really speak to anyone." He rubbed his arms gently. "I should know." He mumbled softly as he slapped a grin onto his face. "So what's going on today anyways?"

Soun glanced up from his paper. "Well I have a meeting to go to later, but other than that not much it seems." His eyes suddenly gained a gleam "So, why don't you take my girls out around the town or something today? Unless of course they have other plans?" he asked as he glanced at each of his daughters.

The daughters glanced at each other and shrugged "Well…I don't have anything planned." Akane stated as she glanced at her older sisters. "Do you guys?" Nabiki shook her head no.

"Ah sorry everyone I have to go drop something off at Tofu-sensei's clinic" Kasumi replied as she got up and prepared for her trip.

Once she was out of earshot Akane leaned over and whispered into Ranma's ear "Don't go near the clinic today, Tofu-sensei is really out of it whenever Kasumi-nee-san drops by."

Ranma and Shampoo looked confused but didn't argue. "Alright so what do you want to do?" Ranma asked as he looked around at the three girls around him. "And what are you going to be doing Shampoo?" he asked curiously.

"Shampoo continue search for guardian" she stated as she waved goodbye and leapt over the wall.

When she was gone Ranma laughed nervously "I really hope she gives up and goes back to China soon." He stated as Nabiki and Akane laughed.

Akane rubbed her eyes after calming her laughter "With your luck she'll find out tonight." She sated as she grabbed Ranma's hand and began to lead him out of the house. "Come on I heard there is a good movie in the local theatres today."

Nabiki quickly caught up with the duo and asked "Oh you mean that new fantasy one?" she asked forgetting the name.

Akane smiled at her sister "Yeah I heard the special effects were awesome." Pulling Ranma along she continued "Yuka saw it and said it was really good."

Ranma smiled as he added his input "You know…I don't have the money for a movie." He stated as he let himself be dragged around.

Nabiki smiled at him sending shivers down his spine "I have it covered you just owe me, that's all." She said in a sickly sweet tone as Ranma gulped nervously.

"Photos?" he asked weakly.

Nabiki said nothing but nodded her head as they walked past the old lady cleansing the street in front of her yard with water accidentally hitting Ranma. "Jeez Ranma-kun you really are a water magnet." Nabiki said in wonder as she stared at him in amusement.

(Stuff it Nabiki) The sign read as Ranma shook the water out of her fur. Sighing Ranma held up another sign (How are we going to get hot water now?) it read as Akane and Nabiki rubbed their heads in thought.

"Aiya! Shampoo have guardian now!" The three looked up only to see Shampoo descending upon them with a net. Ranma quickly jumped out of the way and took off down the street Shampoo quick on her heels.

Nabiki stared at Akane "Well now…that answers that question." She paused "Still want to see that movie?"

Akane smiled at her older sister "Yeah I'm sure Ranma will be fine on his own." She stated as the two sisters walked off towards the movie theatre.

Ranma did everything he could to escape from Shampoo 'Damn it nowhere to hide today!' he thought furiously as everywhere he went there were crowds of people pointing at him and talking loudly making hiding an impossibility 'Need somewhere secluded' he thought quickly as he kept on running ignoring Shampoo's cries of wait.

Suddenly Ranma veered right and ran into an alley that was away from most of the civilians and mostly out of sight. Hiding amongst a set of black garbage cans Ranma waited patiently for Shampoo to arrive knowing she had seen him enter. 'There she is' he thought as Shampoo quietly made her way into the alley 'Have to time it just right' he thought as Shampoo got closer and closer. 'NOW!' Ranma suddenly burst forward and straight at Shampoo who had little time to react as she was bowled over by Ranma's panther form as he continued on his way out of the alley and towards the dojo. 'We'll see soon enough if she recovers fast enough to follow me.' He thought as he looked over his shoulder.

Running into the dojo Ranma made a beeline to the kettle of hot water and poured it over his head. "Oh thank god she almost had me there." He said taking deep breaths. "I still have time." He mumbled checking the clock. Sighing he bolted out of the dojo and headed towards the movie theatre and ran through the doors just as Nabiki and Akane got into line to purchase the tickets. "Hey am I in time?" he asked panting slightly.

Nabiki shook her head in an amused manner "Nope just in time" she paused top let him catch his breath "That was really fast" she stated referring to him losing Shampoo reverting back and catching up to them.

"Yeah well…I am fast after all." He stated with a hint of pride.

"Oh yeah I'm sure in more ways than one." Nabiki stated with a smirk as she paid for the tickets as Ranma tried to figure out what she meant.

"HEY that was uncalled for!" he shouted as he chased after her into the theatre his face burning with embarrassment.

Akane giggled as she followed after them "Guess he figured it out." She mumbled with another giggle as she walked in and took a seat next to Ranma who was silently glaring at Nabiki for the earlier barb at his masculinity.

* * *

After the movie

Ranma sighed as he looked at Nabiki who was clinging to his arm, his face slightly red "Could you let go, you've been hanging onto my arm since the movie started." He asked nicely as he followed Akane.

Nabiki rubbed her head into his arm "Don't want to!" she stated childishly as she hugged his arm tighter.

"Aiya, scheming girl and Ranma you two husband and wife?" Shampoo asked as she landed in front of them.

"Of course not, Nabiki is just teasing me." Ranma stated as he tried to pry his arm free.

Akane sighed and lightly hit him on the head "You're making a scene Ranma." She stated gesturing around them. "Anyways Nabiki-onee-chan likes to tease Ranma so don't look too deeply into it." She suggested as they continued on their way to the dojo.

Shampoo stared at Nabiki a little longer then nodded her head and fell into step with the trio. "Shampoo accept answer as truth" she stated as they walked. Suddenly there was a loud noise as they turned to see a man wearing a training Gi and carrying a skeleton run by laughing like a lunatic.

Nabiki let go of Ranma's arm to rub her forehead in exasperation "Looks like Kasumi-One-chan stayed at Tofu-sensei's place for a bit longer than she had intended." She stated in irritation.

Akane sighed as well "That or she made him dinner." Nabiki nodded her head in agreement.

Ranma and Shampoo glanced at each other and then shrugged not totally understanding what had just happened. "Akane…was that…?" he began unsure on how to phrase the question.

"That was Tofu-sensei, our family doctor." She answered knowing full well what Ranma was concerned about. "He's normally really good, but if Kasumi is around it's best to get out of the way." She rubbed her arm remembering a mishap a few years ago when Kasumi had dropped by when Tofu had been looking over her arm after a particularly nasty fall.

Shampoo glanced in the direction of the doctor. "Is scary." She mumbled softly to which the others simply nodded their heads.

Ten minutes later the four teens found themselves back at the dojo as Ranma broke away from them and announced that he would be taking a bath. "See you girls at dinner." He stated as he climbed the stairs.

Nabiki and Akane waved him off and headed towards the living room. However, Shampoo, who was curious about the possible hiding spots of her guardian decided to snoop around upstairs where she hadn't thoroughly checked yet. 'If I see Ranma naked…well I won't complain.' She thought idly 'I'll check bathroom last.' She decided as she began to look around checking each of the rooms for signs of a panther.

She of course found no hints and came up to the last portion of her search. 'Okay Ranma is on other side naked no big deal, just like other village men.' Bracing herself she opened the door loudly announcing her intrusion to give him ample time to cover himself.

Unfortunately she had startled him and instead of turning the hot water faucet to rinse out his hair he accidentally turned the cold water faucet activating his curse as the frigid waters hit him. Making a noise of surprise which Shampoo instantly recognized she rushed in seeing a familiar panther next to the large bathtub. "I have you now guardian!" she shouted as she dove at Ranma knocking the surprised panther over and into the hot water behind it. Shampoo smiled in pure joy as she realized what had just happened. "I've completed challenge! I have caught my guardian!" she exclaimed happily drawing the attention of the three Tendo sisters who had burst in hearing Shampoo's initial yell.

"Shampoo…not to be a wet blanket or anything but…" Ranma's distinct voice filled the room obviously embarrassed "Could you get off of me?" he asked kindly as his face turned a deep red. The reason being Shampoo who had not bothered to remove her clothing was now soaking wet revealing she didn't wear a bra, and was now currently sitting on Ranma's lap holding onto his shoulders.

Shampoo stared in shock at Ranma as she processed what had happened. *Ranma is my guardian?* she asked unsurely as she pinched herself trying to see if she was dreaming.

Ranma sighed *Jusenkyo Xian Pu, Jusenkyo* his face was still red as Kasumi lightly coughed into her hands drawing Shampoo's attention.

"Shampoo dear you'll catch a cold wearing such wet clothes." She stated gesturing to the Chinese girl's current situation.

It was only then did Shampoo seem to realize what had happened and did the only thing that came to mind, she fainted. Falling forward Ranma caught her and gently lifted her up as he stood trying to ignore the fact that he was naked and in front of the Tendo sisters. "Could you three look after her while I finish my bath?"

* * *

End

I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Anyways I moved all of the future story ideas onto my profile so if you want to see the ideas and challenges you can go there. There is also a new poll for which story I should start next after I finish Ranma's Neko Curse Redone


	7. shampoo's decision

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

Last time

"_Shampoo dear you'll catch a cold wearing such wet clothes." She stated gesturing to the Chinese girl's current situation._

_It was only then did Shampoo seem to realize what had happened and did the only thing that came to mind, she fainted. Falling forward Ranma caught her and gently lifted her up as he stood trying to ignore the fact that he was naked and in front of the Tendo sisters. "Could you three look after her while I finish my bath?"_

* * *

Shampoo's decision

It wasn't until Kasumi started to bring out dinner that Shampoo began to stir. "Aiya…" she mumbled as she rubbed her head in slight pain. "What happen?" she questioned as she rubbed her eyes.

Akane glanced at her from her spot at the table. "You fainted from shock." She replied as she took a sip of tea. "Ranma is taking a bath right now he'll be down in a few minutes." She continued as Shampoo slowly sat up.

"Aiya…Shampoo have strangest dream." The purple haired girl mumbled ignoring Akane's explanation to why she was sleeping. "Dream Ranma turn into guardian." She giggled. "Is silly yes?"

Akane's brow twitched a little bit "You…don't listen well do you?" she asked quietly as Nabiki and Kasumi joined them.

"All that's left is Ranma-kun Otou-sama just called to tell us that he's eating with some friends." Kasumi announced as she sat down with a graceful smile. "Shampoo how are you feeling?" she asked turning towards the Amazon warrior.

Shampoo smiled at the older girl nodding her head in thanks. "Shampoo is fine." She declared raising her hands into the air. "Though Shampoo have silly dream. Ranma turn into guardian in shower…" she giggled again "Silly yes?" she asked as she continued to giggle.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow "You mean you don't remember?" she asked as she leaned forward. "Ranma-kun has a curse you know." She stated as Shampoo perked her ears up in interest. "Jusenkyo, I'm sure you know it." Nabiki continued as Shampoo slowly began to realize where Nabiki was heading.

"Aiya…Ranma turn into Panther?" she asked quietly.

The three Tendo sisters nodded their heads as they all heard footsteps walking down the stairs. "Hey everyone how's…ah…Shampoo is awake." Ranma muttered as he sat down next to Akane. "How are you feeling Shampoo?" he asked nicely as he smiled and accepted a plate of food.

She didn't answer him opting to glance at the glass of water in front of her. "Shampoo is fine…" she muttered as she grabbed the water and splashed Ranma with it. "Aiya…is true." She mumbled sounding rather disappointed.

(What was that for?) The sign read as Ranma glared at her. (I just got out of the bath to.) The panther growled vocalizing his displeasure. Kasumi calmly poured some hot water on his head.

"There you go Ranma-kun." She smiled as she set the kettle down next to her

Ranma smiled as he shook out his hair. "Thanks Kasumi." He said as he glanced back at Shampoo. "So…now what?" he asked quietly unsure of how this was going to work.

Shampoo sighed in annoyance. "Now Shampoo have to check laws again." She muttered angrily as she ate her food. "Is too, too annoying." She muttered again.

Ranma chuckled nervously. "Um…sorry?" he said weakly as he began to scratch the back of his head.

Nabiki chuckled a bit "I'm sure nothing too bad will happen to you Ranma-kun." She stated with a laugh."

Shampoo nodded her head. "Is true, nothing bad happen to one who protect Amazon honor." She stated as she hugged him. "Comfy pillow." She declared feeling a little tired.

Ranma, face a deep red, chuckled a bit as he tried to get Shampoo to let go of his arm. "Come on now." He said with an embarrassed smile "You're making me blush." He stated as he looked away from her.

Shampoo suddenly grinned as she pulled his arm closer to her body. "Ranma Shampoo give you nice service until Shampoo know what to do yes?" she asked suggestively as she hugged his arm tighter.

Ranma froze as his mind suddenly went into overdrive as he began to imagine many different things 'service' could be. It wasn't long before steam started to pour out of his ears causing him to faint.

"Aiya…Akane was right." Shampoo muttered as she poked his sleeping form with a stick she had grabbed from the garden. "Is too, too funny." She giggled as she continued to poke him.

Nabiki smirked "See Kasumi-nee-chan? It's fun messing with Ranma-kun." She stated as she poked Ranma with her finger.

Kasumi looked uncomfortable as she shifted around a bit. "Well…I suppose so…" she trailed off as she glanced down at him worriedly. "I just don't want you to take it too far." She continued as she held a hand to her mouth still visibly worried for the pig-tailed boy.

Akane snorted a bit. "Worried about him?" she asked almost disbelievingly "It's not like anything actually hurts him." She continued as she glanced at her sometimes sensei. "Guy's like a walking tank barely ever gets hurt." She finished as she finished her food. "Thanks for dinner Nee-chan it was great as always."

Kasumi smiled at her youngest sister. "Thank you for the complement Akane it's sweet of you." She began to busy herself with clearing the table as she began to carry the dishes into the kitchen to be washed later. "I guess I should leave Ranma his food." She mused to herself as she returned from her last trip into the kitchen noting that Ranma was still out of it. Looking around she also noted that Shampoo wasn't there. "Where did Shampoo head off to?" she asked Nabiki who was watching TV

Nabiki glanced over her shoulder at Kasumi. "She went to the post office to send a letter to her great-grandmother." She stated simply. Nabiki turned her attention back to the TV "Something about wanting to check on her tribal laws, or something like that."

Kasumi frowned slightly "Okay…" she mumbled unsurely knowing that the post offices were already closed. "Well I hope she stays safe." She continued as she sat down next to Nabiki after checking on Ranma to make sure he was okay.

Nabiki waved her concern off. "She's perfectly capable of fending for herself." The middle Tendo daughter declared as she kept her eyes on the television.

Kasumi looked worried nonetheless as the two of them watched the news. Half an hour later Ranma woke up noting that Shampoo was gone. "What happened?" he mumbled groggily as he rubbed his head.

Nabiki chuckled "Shampoo offered you service and you fainted." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "She then proceeded to poke you with a stick." She added as an afterthought.

Ranma frowned "Why would she poke me with a stick?" he asked incredulously.

Shrugging the middle daughter turned back to the T.V. completely ignoring Ranma. Kasumi frowned slightly as she answered for her sister. "I'm sure she was just curious." She suggested as she smiled at Ranma hoping to reassure him.

Sighing Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, weirder things have happened to me." He decided as he sat down next to the two sisters. "What's going on anyways?" he asked referring to the news.

Nabiki shrugged "Not much apparently, though it seems that Saotome-oji-san is a wanted man for petty thievery."

Ranma snorted in disdain. "Typical of the fat panda." He muttered darkly as he cracked his knuckles. "When he comes home I'll give him a piece of my mind."

Kasumi held up a hand to her mouth "You shouldn't do that Ranma-kun." She paused to hold up a hand stopping Ranma from arguing. "You should turn him in to the police." She finished with a dazzling smile.

Ranma smiled as he thought about it. "Yeah…maybe I should." He admitted with a small smile.

SPLASH

Panther-Ranma glared at Nabiki who held an empty cup in her hand. (What was that for?) The sign read as Ranma growled at her.

Nabiki didn't say anything as she lay down next to Ranma and began to run her fingers through her fur. "I felt like doing this is all." She mumbled as she continued to pet Ranma.

Kasumi idly began rubbing Ranma's head as something on the T.V. caught her attention. "So soft." She mumbled unconsciously as she watched the news talk about a new recipe someone had created.

Ranma's fur continued to redden as she tried to squirm away from the roaming fingers that were assaulting her. 'Okay maybe a slight over exaggeration…' she thought as she continued to try and move away only to find that Nabiki had been holding onto her preventing her from moving. (Come on! Let me go!) The sign read as Ranma continued too struggle.

"Don't make me break out the collar, Ranma-kun" Nabiki threatened with a half-hearted glare though Ranma thought she was serious as the many images began to assault her mind.

Kasumi turned to Nabiki in a scolding manner. "Now Nabiki-chan I haven't raised you to be that kind of girl." She stated in a firm voice one would use to reprimand a child. "Besides…handcuffs are better for dealing with naughty boys like Ranma-kun."

The effect was instantaneous as Ranma's fur turned into a deep cherry red and once again steam started pouring out of her ears. Slowly Ranma's eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed in a heap next to Nabiki who simply began to pet her some more.

"I think you broke him Nee-chan." Nabiki stated as she shook Ranma a few times.

Kasumi sighed tiredly as she did the same. "I shouldn't have mentioned the handcuffs." She thought out loud as she gently rubbed Ranma's ears. "Poor Ranma-kun can't even stay conscious."

Akane who had been training walked into the room and took a few seconds to figure out what had happened. "Alright you two what did you do to Ranma?" she asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

Nabiki smiled mischievously as she glanced at her little sister. "Oh nothing…much." She stated as she looked away whistling innocently. "Just mentioned a need for a collar…or handcuffs…maybe both."

Akane blushed as the implications came to mind. "Nee-chan you shouldn't pick on him so much." She stated in what she hoped was a scolding tone. "What if you get his hopes up?"

"…"

"…"

Nabiki couldn't hold it in any longer as she began laughing loudly, clutching her sides in pain. "Oh my ribs they hurt! Oh I'm going to bust a gut!" she cried as she began to roll around laughing the entire time.

Kasumi giggled a bit as she covered her mouth politely. "Oh my, Akane-chan you're too funny." She stated with a slight wave of the hand.

Akane frowned as she crossed her arms. "You two are unbelievable." She muttered as she glanced out the door noting that Shampoo was hopping over the wall. "Shampoo, how's it going?"

Shampoo smiled as he walked into the room just as Ranma began to wake up. "Aiya…Shampoo get big surprise. Great-grandmother already knew about curse from Jusenkyo guide and sent letter yes? It say… 'There are no laws for this kind of occurrence…but it is greatly advised to seek the males hand in marriage as honorable men are hard to find.'

Ranma gulped as she did not like where this was going. 'Better get away.' She thought nervously as she started to back away.

Shampoo didn't give her a chance. "So…Ranma marry Shampoo yes?"

* * *

End

I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short but I was kind of running out of ideas, I really have no idea where I'm going with this so bear with me.

What do you guys think of a Naruto/Batman: Arkham Asylum crossover?


	8. Bandanna girl

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

Last time

_Shampoo smiled as he walked into the room just as Ranma began to wake up. "Aiya…Shampoo get big surprise. Great-grandmother already knew about curse from Jusenkyo guide and sent letter yes? It say… 'There are no laws for this kind of occurrence…but it is greatly advised to seek the males hand in marriage as honorable men are hard to find.'_

_Ranma gulped as she did not like where this was going. 'Better get away.' She thought nervously as she started to back away._

_Shampoo didn't give her a chance. "So…Ranma marry Shampoo yes?"_

* * *

Bandanna girl

Ranma froze as Shampoo's request continued to echo through his mind. "M-ma-mar-marry?" he screamed as he backed away from her unconsciously.

Shampoo nodded happily as she jumped into the air and landed in Ranma's lap. *Yes Marriage, we will make wonderful baby girls for village right?* she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. "Wo ai ni!" she shouted as she began to nuzzle his cheek.

Akane sighed tiredly as she rubbed her forehead. "Really…another one?" she asked as she stared at Ranma accusingly.

"Hey don't blame this on me how was I supposed to know this would happen!" Ranma shouted as he tried vainly to get away from the amorous Amazon. "Come on Shampoo leave me alone!" he cried as his face reddened whenever her assets rubbed against him.

Nabiki took a picture "Well…this will sell really well." She muttered as she smiled at Ranma "Thanks for the picture Ranma-kun!" she called out as she began to giggle.

"You're not helping!" he roared as he turned his gaze to Kasumi hoping above all else she would help him out of this situation. 'Come on Kasumi you're a proper woman right?' he thought desperately.

Kasumi smiled "Shampoo dear…he has to accept before you show your affection." She stated as she lightly pulled Shampoo away from Ranma who sighed in relief. "See? Ranma was almost hyperventilating." She pointed out as she handed Ranma a glass of water.

"Thanks Kasumi." He mumbled as he took deep calming breaths. Sighing he glanced at Shampoo who watched him hopefully *Look Xian Pu…I'm not ready for marriage.* he stated as he watched her carefully *This is all too sudden for me.* he bowed his head in apology.

Shampoo smiled anyways "Is alright! No need rush!" she declared as she hugged him far less intensely then the previous one. "Shampoo just need try hard yes?" she asked softly as she released the hug and sat down next to him.

Ranma chuckled nervously "I suppose." He muttered as he stood up. "Anyways I'm going to bed it's been a long day." He stated as he started walking up the stairs. "No slipping into my futon…got it?" he asked firmly as he stared at the four girls.

"Yeah, yeah, as if I'd actually want to slip into your bed." Akane muttered as she made a face of disgust.

Nabiki scoffed as she waved him off. "There's nothing in it for me to do so anyways, you can't even stay awake long enough to enjoy a real woman's body." She ignored his indignant shout of "HEY!"

Kasumi giggled "Ranma-kun you know me…something like that would be improper." She stated as she got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Shampoo try." The Amazon stated in honesty as she glanced at him. "But Ranma is comfy pillow." She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ranma's eye twitched as he ascended the stairs. "Great…I've been demoted to pillow." He muttered sarcastically as he disappeared from the girls' view. The girls just giggled.

* * *

The next day

The next day Ranma felt something shift in his futon "Oh for the love of! Who is it this time!" he shouted as he threw the covers off of himself. "Shampoo, what did I tell you yesterday?" he screamed as a blush made its way onto his face.

*You're too loud!* she hissed in Chinese as she rubbed her head. *Nabiki gave me alcohol I think.* she mumbled unable to recall the events that led to her sleeping in Ranma's futon.

Eye twitching Ranma opened his mouth and screamed. "NABIKI WHAT DID YOU DO?" he shouted as loud as he could, startling Shampoo who tumbled out of the bed.

Akane rushed in to see what was wrong, only to see a tipsy Shampoo stumbling around as she tried to regain her balance. "She really did…" she mumbled rubbing her forehead in exasperation. Walking over to Shampoo she looped one of the purple haired girl's arms around her shoulders as she guided her out of the room. "Come on Shampoo let's get you sobered up." She mumbled quietly.

Nabiki hesitantly poked her head out from behind the wall. "Uh…oops?" she tried as she chuckled nervously. "I thought it was grape juice." She said uneasily as Ranma stared at her. "Really I did the two looked identical how was I supposed to know the one I grabbed was wine!"

Ranma glared at her. "Read the label?" he suggested angrily as she raised her arms in defense.

"They didn't have any! I'm not like Akane who just doesn't look!" she stated in a rush to defend herself.

Ranma glared at her a while longer before sighing as he stood up. "Whatever." He mumbled as he walked past her. "Just don't do it again." He ordered as he walked into the bathroom.

Nabiki watched him leave "Sure I promise." She called out as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

As the trio made their way to school Ranma made a point of staying away from Nabiki still upset about the Shampoo incident as he had begun to call it. "Still can't believe you gave her alcohol." He muttered quietly to himself as he walked along the fence.

Nabiki ignored him as he jumped down onto the sidewalk when the fence turned away from their intended direction "Mind the water." She mentioned casually as she continued to walk.

"What?" he asked only to be splashed by the old woman cleansing the area in front of her house. (Oh that…) the sign read as Ranma shook out her fur. (We got time to stop and get some hot water?) the sign asked as Ranma waved it around with her tail.

Akane shook her head "I'm afraid not, even if we went to Tofu-sensei's clinic we'd still be late." She pointed out causing Ranma to slump her shoulders.

(Now what?) she asked through signs as she dropped her head in sadness. ( I can't really go to school like this.) the sign read as she flipped it around.

Nabiki smirked "We could pass you off as our pet…" she trailed off as Ranma blushed. "Not that kind you idiot a real house pet." She stated as she lightly tapped Ranma's head in reprimand. "Besides I think it's better this way." Ranma didn't want to but he agreed with Nabiki's idea.

Akane shrugged her shoulders "Well…if you really want to…" she mumbled opting not to tell Ranma that there was always hot water in the nurses office on the first floor.

Ranma sighed as she followed Akane into the classroom. 'Damn it everyone is staring at me…) she thought as everyone blinked as the black panther walked in and sat next to Akane.

"Hey isn't that the panther Kuno obsesses over?" Hiroshi, one of Ranma's few male friends asked.

"Yeah…wonder why it's here." Daisuke, his other friend, responded.

Akane smiled "I decided to bring…" she thought quickly "Kuranma with me today." Ranma stared at her (Really?) the sign read as Ranma gave the impression that she was raising an eyebrow. "Hush." Akane hissed as she smiled at everyone else.

The teacher shrugged "Where is Saotome-san?" he asked looking around noting that Ranma was nowhere insight. "Guess he is absent." He marked it down.

Ranma frowned as she lay down next to Akane. 'Boring…' she thought as she blew out some air making an odd noise, signifying just how bored she was. 'God…why can't I just leave?' she thought as she stretched out before curling back up.

Akane glanced down at Ranma in disapproval "Stop moving around so much." She whispered harshly as she tapped the panther with her foot. "You're making a scene."

Ranma glared at her. (Oh shut up, no one cares and besides I'm a panther what are they going to do about me moving around in one spot near my 'owner'?) The panther asked with a look of annoyance on her face. Akane glared at Ranma some more before turning her attention back to the lecture.

Once lunch came around Ranma yawned and made her way out of the classroom as Akane followed after her. "Kuranma wait up!" she called out causing Ranma to glance at her in irritation.

(what?) the sign read as Ranma continued to walk, wanting to head outside to get away from the stuffy classroom. (I'm just going into the school yard) the sign continued to say on the other side.

Akane sighed as she caught up and rested her hand on Ranma's fur. "Yeah, but you're my 'pet' remember you can't go off on your own without me." She reminded him of his current status.

Eyes twitching Ranma seemed to grumble before she continued to walk making sure that Akane's hand stayed on her fur the whole time. 'This is humiliating.' Ranma thought bitterly.

"Akane, can we pet her?" some of Akane's friends asked as they walked up to the duo. When Akane nodded her head the girls cautiously approached Ranma as if they were scared.

Seeing this Ranma sighed and stood up startling the girls, before she calmly walked up to them and nudged the nearest girl's hand affectionately. 'Come on get it over with.' Ranma thought annoyed by the whole ordeal even though being petted felt oddly nice.

"Wow her fur is so soft" Sayuri one of Akane's closer friends cooed as she rubbed Ranma's back. "almost like silk." She noted as she continued to rub the poor panther, which was slowly turning an odd shade of red.

Yuka Agreed quickly as she rubbed her face against Ranma's head. "So soft." She muttered dreamily causing Akane and Ranma to sweat drop a little. "You're so lucky Akane you have such a docile pet like this." She mentioned as she rubbed Ranma's chest causing the poor panther to twitch.

"Um excuse me…" they all turned towards the new voice, it was a girl around their age wearing a yellow and black combination of Chinese farmer clothing, she also had a black and yellow bandanna around her forehead giving the impression of an Oni, she was also carrying an extremely large backpack and a red umbrella. "Can you tell me Which way Furinkan High school is?" she asked politely causing everyone to fall over in shock. "Well?" the girl asked again. Akane pointed at the school building. The girl made an odd noise in surprise before she turned towards Akane and bowed. "Thank you…" she trailed off.

"Akane." She responded to the unasked question.

"Thank you Akane-san." The girl finished as she turned to head towards the front gate only to end up heading towards the wall. "Who put this wall here?" she asked puzzled as she turned only to run into the same wall. "I could have sworn it was this way."

Akane sweat dropped as she glanced at Ranma who was shaking her head back and forth. "Could you go help her out Kuranma?" she asked quietly earning a nod from the panther.

Breaking away from the group of girls Ranma made her way towards the lost girl and nudged her hand. Blinking in surprise the girl glanced at her in confusion only to blink again when Ranma turned and started walking away. Getting the hint the girl followed Ranma towards the front entrance where she sat down. "Thanks." She mumbled in embarrassment. "I get lost easily." She mumbled before chuckling ruefully "I'm talking to a panther oh boy I must be going crazy."

(Ain't that the truth?) Ranma's sign asked as she stared at the girl who reminded her of her former friend. 'Sort of reminds me of Ryouga.' Ranma decided as he began to walk away.

The girl waved at Ranma's retreating back. "Thanks for the directions panther." She called out only to get a tail wave in response. She turned her attention back to the front door of the school. "Saotome Ranma prepare to die…" she mumbled darkly as she sat down on her pack.

* * *

End

Alright I hope every liked this chapter. I'm not really sure what I'm doing with this right now but yeah…it's fun trying to think of new ways to embarrass Ranma.


	9. Veangeance has no sense of direction

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

Last time

_(Ain't that the truth?) Ranma's sign asked as she stared at the girl who reminded her of her former friend. 'Sort of reminds me of Ryouga.' Ranma decided as he began to walk away._

_The girl waved at Ranma's retreating back. "Thanks for the directions panther." She called out only to get a tail wave in response. She turned her attention back to the front door of the school. "Saotome Ranma, prepare to die…" she mumbled darkly as she sat down on her pack._

* * *

Vengeance has no sense of direction

When Ranma returned to Akane she noticed that Nabiki had decided to join their little group. (Nabiki?) The sign read as Ranma sat down next to Akane. (What are you doing here?)

Nabiki smiled as she rubbed Ranma's furry head. "Just wanted to see how the dear family pet is doing Kuranma." She stated with a smile that really unsettled Ranma who warily backed away from the middle Tendo daughter.

"Onee-chan you're scaring her!" Akane admonished as she pulled Ranma towards her really getting into the role as a pet owner. "No need worry Kuranma Nabiki won't do anything to you."

Ranma blushed having been pulled against her chest. 'Great…I'm going to die once she realizes what she did.' He thought sarcastically as he lightly struggled out of her grip. 'Crazy women.' He thought to himself as he sat down again away from both Tendo sisters.

Akane's two friends, Sayuri and Yuka exchanged worried glances figuring something bad was going to happen soon. "Something always happens when Nabiki gets involved." Sayuri whispered to Yuka just loud enough for Ranma to hear them. Yuka nodded her head in agreement.

Suddenly the bell rang signifying the end of the lunch period. "Well would you look at that time to go to class!" Yuka shouted as she pushed Akane towards the school entrance Sayuri aiding her by pulling Akane along.

"Hey…isn't that the girl from earlier?" Sayuri asked pointing at the entrance where the bandanna wearing girl from earlier was sitting down staring at the school's entrance intently arms folded in a way that she could rest her chin on the back of her hands. "Wonder what she's waiting for." Sayuri continued as she pulled Akane into the building Ranma and Nabiki following the three of them at a leisurely pace.

(Think that girl is a Jusenkyo victim.) Ranma's sign read as Nabiki glanced sown at the panther. (No way there's a girl out there who dresses almost exactly like my old friend from middle school.) The other side of the sign read as Ranma flipped it around.

Nabiki idly nodded her head as she glanced over at the girl. "Know who she is then?" she questioned as she pulled out a notepad. "And why she's here."

Ranma's head bobbed up and down a bit signifying a nod. (Yeah…it's probably Hibiki Ryouga.) The new sign said as Ranma flipped it around (Not a very good sense of direction on that guy) Ranma explained as with another flip of the sign he continued (Guy could get lost walking around the block near his house)

Nabiki balked at the thought "Come on Ku-chan no way someone can have that bad of a sense of direction." She stated with a mild glare.

Ranma merely shook her head and held up another sign (Suit yourself) it read as Ranma turned a corner and followed Akane to her classroom as Nabiki continued up the stairs to her own. (Wonder why he went to China though.) Ranma mused openly as she sat down next to Akane who patted her on the head.

"Where were you?" she asked with a stare causing Ranma to sweat drop.

(Walking up the stairs.) Ranma signed truthfully (Just because I can doesn't mean I will keep up with you) with that announced Ranma curled into a ball and went to sleep intending to completely ignore the lessons for the rest of the day.

When Ranma woke up the school day was already over and Akane was preparing to leave the building. (I miss anything?) The panther asked Akane as she padded over to her. (Other than the lesson I mean)

Akane shook her head after reading the sign "No you didn't." she answered simply as she made her way out of the building. "You're still here." Akane muttered in surprise upon seeing the same girl from before sitting at the entrance.

The girl, who was most likely Ryouga, nodded her head slowly "I'm waiting for someone." She stated simply as she seemed to glare at the door willing her foe to step out. "Someone who wronged me goes here." She continued as she clenched her fists "I'll have my revenge on him." She suddenly picked up a good sized rock and crushed it into a fine powder easily, scaring Akane.

Fearfully Akane mustered up her courage and asked "Who are you looking for?" She patted herself on the back for not stuttering.

The bandanna wearing girl glanced at her before baring her teeth, which looked like fangs, at her. "Saotome Ranma…the bastard ruined my life!" she snarled at the mere mention of Ranma's name as she stared at the door. "I'll crush his skull." She muttered darkly.

Ranma Sweat dropped 'What did I do to him?' he wondered trying to remember his dealings with the lost boy. Girl now apparently. 'Was it the bread?' Ranma mused as she made her away past the brooding girl and out the gate. Turning around Ranma stared at Akane mentally asking 'You coming or what?'

Akane didn't seem to notice as she stared at the girl oddly making said girl uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong?" she eventually asked hoping to get Akane to stop staring at her.

Akane just shook her head. "Just wondering what Ranma did to you." She stated simply catching the girl's attention. "I mean sure he can be insensitive sometimes, but he never actually tries to make someone miserable."

Ranma stared at Akane with wide gaping eyes as she frantically waved a sign around (What the hell are you doing Akane are you trying to tell her where I live?) it read as Ranma held onto it with both paws as she did an odd sort of dance in order to wave it around.

The girl snorted obviously having not noticed the dancing panther frantically waving a sign around. "You obviously don't know the bastard like I do." She stated with a growl. "He has no honor and is a coward to boot." Ranma visibly flinched at the barbs as he reigned in his anger. "Because of him…because of him!" her voice rising with every word, everyone within the vicinity waited with bated breaths wanting to know what Ranma had done to the poor girl. "BECAUSE OF HIM MY BROTHER LEFT HOME TO TRAIN AND ENDED UP GETTING MARRIED IN AMERICA!"

There was complete and utter silence as everyone stared, with wide eyes, at the girl who was near tears as she raised her fists towards the air. Suddenly a loud thud could be heard catching everyone's attention as they turned to see that Ranma had fallen over in shock and was now twitching comically on the street. "Oi is she okay?" someone asked as Akane walked over to nudge Ranma with her foot.

"Kuranma…you okay?" she asked worriedly as she tried to roll the panther onto its stomach. With no luck in doing so Akane huffed in annoyance. "Great she's unconscious…how the hell, am I supposed to bring her home like this?" she asked only for the bandanna girl to place a hand on Akane's shoulder with a smile.

"I can carry her if you lead the way." She stated easily as she picked Ranma up and positioned her for an easy carry "lead the way." She said after picking up her gear as well causing even more eyes to widen in disbelief.

Eyes wide with disbelief, Akane nodded dumbly as she started walking towards her home the apparently very strong girl following after her making sure to keep Akane within sight at all times. "By the way what's your name?" Akane eventually managed to ask.

The girl blinked in surprise before responding "Hibiki Ryouko, our parents figured since we were twins that our names should be similar as well." Akane nodded seeing some sense in what the girl was saying.

"Then what about all the stuff you're carrying?" she asked trying to figure out what she could about the raven haired girl carrying Ranma like he didn't way over 90 kilograms. "How heavy is all that gear anyways?"

Ryouko seemed to pause in thought. "Well I…travel a lot on foot…and I'd say maybe 130 Kilos…maybe more. Oh yeah the umbrella weighs 100 Kilos." She said easily scaring Akane.

'Oh god her physical strength is insane!' Akane thought worriedly as she glanced at Ranma's unconscious form. 'Hope she never figures that Ranma is the very panther she's holding.' She thought desperately. "Oh…we're at my house already." Akane stated in surprise apparently having been lost in thought for a bit. "Come on in set Kuranma down near the pond." She led the lost girl to the pond where she carefully set the sleeping panther down on the ground before following Akane into the living room where Kasumi was busy sipping some tea as the fathers played a game of Shogi. "Everyone this is Hibiki Ryouko she helped me carry Kuranma back home after she fainted." She gestured over her shoulder at Ranma who was still out of it.

Understanding the situation the three residents played along wonderfully as they thanked the Hibiki girl before Kasumi offered her some tea. "I'll be right back dear." She announced as she headed into the kitchen in order to fetch a kettle of hot water.

Ryouko glanced around almost like she was nervous "Thanks for allowing me into your house Akane…I hope I'm not a bother." She said awkwardly obviously not used to such hospitality.

"Oh it's no problem at all." Akane answered easily as she glanced at Ranma's still unconscious form. "After all you helped me carry Ku-chan home."

"By the way why do you have a black panther for a pet?" Ryouko asked as she stared at the downed panther. "I've never seen one so domesticated before."

Kasumi, still smiling as she reentered the room easily explained "Oh various things happened on our last family outing and we ended up saving an injured panther cub and it followed us home."

Surprised by her sudden appearance Ryouko backed up instinctively and tripped over the ledge causing her to stumble towards Ranma who was just now waking up. Upon seeing the oncoming girl he scrambled to get out of the way only for her to hit him before he could move causing them both to fall into the pond. Breaking water Ranma turned her glare on the woman next to her. (Nice going twinkle toes.) The sign read as Ryouko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Once the two had dried off Ranma sat next to Kasumi as everyone stared at Ryouko who was fidgeting. "So…" Soun began as he sighed "Why are you looking for Ranma-kun again?" he asked as he puffed his pipe.

Ryouko angered by the name snarled only to be frozen in place by an icy stare from the Tendo patriarch. "The bastard made my brother leave Japan." She stated causing Soun to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh did he now?" he asked with a sideways glance at Genma who furiously shook his head. "Care to explain?"

Ryouko trembled but nodded as everyone leaned in so they could here her better. "When the two of them went to an all boys middle school together Ranma kept beating my brother for the last piece of bread for the lunch period. Angry at his constant defeats my brother challenged Ranma to a duel, but the coward never showed up! So my brother went looking for him…a year later a letter comes to our house from America saying that my brother had gotten married to some big shot's girl after saving her from armed gunmen. He hasn't even come home once throughout all that!"

Soun stared at Genma passively "Saotome-kun…" he said threateningly "is this true?"

Genma shook his head. "Nope! Not even close!" he shouted hurriedly as he backed away from the Tendo patriarch. "Ranma waited for the boy behind his house for four days and he never showed up. So I knocked Ranma out and carried him off to go to China."

Suddenly the stares turned on Ryouko. "You know Hibiki-san…" Soun began as he rubbed his head "If what Saotome-kun says is true…then Ranma-kun is more or less innocent. Your brother left to find Ranma-kun but instead found himself a wife shouldn't you be happy for him?"

"But, but, but…" the girl tried to deny on the verge of tears. "I MISS MY BROTHER!" she wailed as she started to cry. Surprised by the sudden water works the residents of the household sat shocked for a few seconds before Kasumi was by the girls side patting her on the shoulder trying to sooth her.

Just at that moment Shampoo hopped over the wall and paused upon seeing the odd scene. "Aiya…What happen?" she asked as she sat next to Akane who was keeping a worried eye on the girl.

"She's the sister of Ranma's apparent middle school rival." Akane explained without looking away. "Apparently the two were supposed to duel but the other boy got lost if his sister is anything to go by and didn't show up for four days straight." Shampoo tried and failed to hide her shock. "That's not the end of it either. Her brother chased after Ranma but somehow ended up in America and got married to an important person's daughter after saving her from some gunmen."

Shampoo shook her head in wonder. "Bad, bad luck family yes?" she asked as she rubbed her head looking somewhat confused. "How lost boy get to America?" she asked trying to figure it out.

"Who knows I mean this girl got lost trying to find the entrance of our school even though she was already inside the school grounds." Akane informed the Chinese girl who like before couldn't hide her surprise.

"Aiya…" Shampoo muttered unsure of the proper words to describe her own thoughts. Turning her attention to the lost girl, who had calmed down considerably, she waved happily "Nihao."

"Hi…" Ryouko offered hesitantly "Who are you?" she asked slowly still red-eyed from her recent cry.

"Me is Shampoo!" Shampoo said with a smile "Sad girl need comfy pillow?" she asked pointed at Ranma whose eyes widened "Very comfy pillow Panther is." She stated as she glomped the panther and started cuddling against her side. "See?"

Slowly Ryouko move over to Ranma's other side and began stroking her fur. "It's soft." She murmured softly as she lay down next to the duo. "And comfy." She admitted as she continued to stroke Ranma's fur as she slowly fell asleep.

Slowly Ranma lifted a sign (I'll keep her company until she wakes up.) with that said she slowly lowered the sign as her tail waved back and forth slowly.

Nodding Kasumi went off to prepare dinner as everyone else quietly went to do their own things. *Ranma did this girl go to China before?* Shampoo asked as she stroked the panther's fur.

Ranma still a little red from all the attention pulled up a sign written in Chinese. (I'm not sure.) She paused to gaze down at the girl sleeping next to her. (Does she resemble someone you know?)

Shampoo slowly nodded her head. *The wanderer* she stated simply causing the Ranma to raise an eyebrow. *Young woman who wandered by our village about two years ago beat up a bunch of Musk soldiers gained our respect* she explained simply.

Ranma nodded her head as she turned her attention back onto the girl at her side. (Maybe she is I don't know.) Ranma paused in order to slowly turn the sign around (But right now she's just a girl who misses her brother.)

Shampoo nodded her head as she left to do something else. Ranma watched her leave before turning back towards the sleeping girl who had snuggled closer to the panther. "Big brother…" she mumbled sadly in her sleep.

Ranma seemed to smile sadly for a moment before she draped her tail over Ryouko's body giving the girl a little warmth. 'I'm here Ryouko…we'll take care of you for your brother.'

Minutes later Ranma noticed her eyes open just a little bit. "Kuranma?" she asked sleepily. Ranma merely nodded her head. "Can I talk to you?" she asked as she clutched Ranma's fur a little tighter. Again Ranma nodded her head "The truth is I always knew Ranma wasn't to blame…but still if he had only moved a little slower maybe Big brother would've caught up and the two of them could settle their match and brother would come home." She paused as she stroked the panther's fur. "I miss him…so much. I don;t think my heart knows what to do anymore even that has lost it's sense of direction" she admitted as she stroked Ranma's fur.

Slowly Ranma lowered her head and nudged Ryouko with her nose. Glancing up she noticed the sign he was holding up for her to see. (Don't be sad…He wouldn't want to see you this way.)

Ryouko smiled as she lay her head down again. "Yeah…he wouldn't." she agreed as she drifted off to sleep again. "Kuranma…thank you." She mumbled just before she lost consciousness.

Ranma smiled as another sign came into view. (You're welcome.)

* * *

End

How was it? Too sentimental? Anyways I want to try and limit the amount of guys in the story simply because it's funnier with women interacting with Ranma, so Ryouga is out and married to some random rich American and his sister takes his place. Mousse will still be in the story and so will Happosai unfortunately. Ryouga although technically an important character is easily replaceable because his main thing was his hatred of Ranma which is generic and his love of Akane due to her positive treatment of P-chan, but this time Ranma is the family 'pet' so there's no need for P-chan. Therefore there is no need for Ryouga. The other two aren't so easily gotten rid of simply because Happosai wouldn't be killed by Soun and Genma merely because he's that much better than them, and Mousse loves Shampoo who still loves Ranma therefore he will also eventually make an appearance.


	10. Secrets

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

Last time

_Slowly Ranma lowered his head and nudged her with his nose. Glancing up she noticed the sign he was holding up for her to see. (Don't be sad…He wouldn't want to see you this way.)_

_Ryouko smiled as she lay her head down again. "Yeah…he wouldn't." she agreed as she drifted off to sleep again. "Kuranma…thank you." She mumbled just before she lost consciousness. _

_Ranma smiled as another sign came into view. (You're welcome.)_

* * *

Secrets

When Ryouko woke up she immediately noticed that Kuranma was still with her. "Hey were you keeping me company all night?" she asked as she nudged the sleeping panther.

Ranma let out a yawn and drowsily held up a sign. (Yeah) noticing the lost girl sitting up Ranma got up as well and stretched her limbs before sitting down near the table. (What will you do?) The sign read as Ryouko yawned.

"Look for Ranma" she declared causing the panther to let its head down in despair. "I still need to beat his ass for my nii-san!" she declared as she raised her fists as tears streamed down her face.

"I can help with that." A voice declared from behind them causing both girl and panther to turn their heads. Nabiki smirked as Ranma sent her a pleading look which she ignored "If you want to find Ranma just stay with Kuranma…he'll pop up eventually."

Ryouko nodded as she clasped the smaller girl's hands within her own. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you!"

"2,000 yen" Nabiki stated as she held out her hands for the payment.

Ryouko blinked before digging around her pockets after a moment she found the money and pulled out the necessary bills and handed them to Nabiki. "Here you go 2,000 yen" she stated with a smile as Ranma fell face first onto the ground.

Recovering quickly Ranma held up a sign that read (Traitor!) before hiding it away as Ryouko turned around to watch her as if she would magically turn into Ranma right then and there. 'Hope that doesn't happen' Ranma mused as she got up to move into the garden Ryouko following behind making sure to keep an eye on the panther even when she turned to converse with someone else who happened to call her name.

Akane watched in amusement as Ryouko followed the panther around the house trying to find Ranma. "I can't believe she's actually following him around." She commented idly to her sisters as the three of them sat around the table eating breakfast the fathers having gone out with their bentos earlier for their part time jobs.

Kasumi placed a hand on her cheek and sighed "Oh dear poor Ranma won't be able to change back until Ryouko-san leaves then." She stated calmly before resuming her meal.

Akane laughed "Well it shouldn't take too long, as soon as she loses sight of him she'll get lost." She concluded as Ranma walked into the room and sat next to Kasumi followed closely by Ryouko who sat right next to the panther.

"Is something wrong with Kuranma?" Ryouko asked as the panther glared at her. "She's been wandering around the house for a while now." Ryouko slowly began to run her fingers through Ranma's fur before speaking again. "If something is wrong you should get it looked at."

Nabiki giggled "Oh nothing's wrong with her." She replied seeing Ryouko's confused face. "She just needed to stretch her legs a bit is all." She continued as Ranma nodded her head in agreement even though she was a panther.

"I see…" Ryouko muttered before falling silent.

Kasumi noting the tense atmosphere abruptly stood up "I think I'll go shopping today." She declared as she stared at Ranma. "Kuranma-chan, want to come with me?" she asked kindly.

(Sure!) Ranma's sign read as the panther got up and followed after the homemaker of the Tendo household. Ryouko was quick to trail after the two not wanting to miss her chance at seeing Ranma. (What are we shopping for?) The sign read after a minute of silent walking.

Kasumi giggled "Nothing in particular I just needed to get out of the house for the day." She admitted as she patted Ranma on the head. "Is there anything you need Ryouko-chan?" she asked turning to the traveling girl.

"Not really." She stated caught off guard by the sudden question.

Kasumi shrugged before giving the girl's clothing a glance over "Do you have any other clothing?" she asked as they entered the shopping area. When Ryouko shook her head Kasumi frowned before grabbing the girl by the wrist and dragging her towards the nearest clothing store she could find. "That won't do Ryouko-chan a girl needs extra clothing for that special man out there."

Hearing that Ryouko quickly tried to pry her hand loose from Kasumi's grip but found to her own shock that she could not escape the older girl's grip and try as she might she could not slow her progress towards the clothing store as Ranma followed the two amused to no end. "No really I don't need it!" Ryouko wailed as she dug her heels into the ground as best she could.

"Nonsense, what if you suddenly met the man of your dreams and he invites you out?" Kasumi asked as she continued undeterred towards the store. "You'd need something a little more special for him right?" she asked as they neared the store. "Even I have a few sets of "Battle clothes" if you know what I mean."

Ranma wasn't really sure what she meant by battle clothes but he had a few guesses based on what had already been said. Deciding to have a little fun Ranma walked up behind Ryouko and started to push her forward as Kasumi pulled her along.

"Hey that's no fair you two are working together!" Ryouko shouted as she was dragged into the shop. After many different outfits Ryouko exited the store with a bag full of new clothing which she carried meekly, face red in embarrassment. "You two are mean." She complained as Kasumi led them towards the food court.

"Don't say that, you were having fun weren't you?" Kasumi asked with a smile causing the wandering girl to blush as she looked away. "See?" Ryouko said nothing as she kept a hand on Ranma's back as to not get lost.

Ranma gave the equivalent of a smile until she noticed a stumbling kid holding what looked like a cup of hot water. 'Crap' she thought as she jumped out of the way just as the kid tripped and spilled the water over the area Ranma had just been standing. 'That was close.' Glancing over Ranma was treated to the sight of a dripping wet Ryouko who looked rather upset as she squeezed what she could out of her clothing.

"Stupid kid." She muttered angrily before being dragged off towards the bathroom by Kasumi. "Wait where are we going?" she cried out once she realized she was being dragged by the back of her shirt collar.

"Dear you can't walk around in soaking wet clothing." Kasumi explained as she continued dragging the wiggling girl towards the restroom. "So since you already have a change of clothes handy let's have you change into it."

"But…"

"No buts." Kasumi cut her off as Ranma quietly followed after them "here we are." Dragging Ryouko into the bathroom Kasumi calmly looked over her shoulder at Ranma who nodded and sat down next to the door.

As Ranma waited for the two to exit the bathroom she took to laying down and observing the people walking by as they all pointed at her and whispered amongst themselves. 'Annoying people' Ranma thought idly as she rested her head on her forepaws closing her eyes as she did so. 'Just because I look like a dangerous animal they treat me like this.'

"Kitty is so soft!" she heard a squeaky voice call out from her left. Opening her eyes Ranma looked towards the direction to see a little girl about six years old rubbing her back. (Where is your mother?) The sign that Ranma pulled out of nowhere asked. The little girl tilted her head as she looked around the area "Mama is over there!" she shouted as she pointed at a frantic women looking around calling out "Miyuki!" Ranma seemed to sigh as she flipped the sign around (Get on) the little girl nodded happily as she clambered onto the panther's back.

Ranma noting that the little girl was safely on slowly stood up and calmly walked over to the frantic mother and nudged her leg with her nose. The woman let out a muffled sound of surprise as she spun around and looked down. "MIYUKI!" she screamed as she scooped the girl up and hugged her as if she'd disappear again. "Mama was so worried about you!"

"Don't worry Mama, Kitty helped me!" the little girl shouted enthusiastically as she pointed at Ranma's retreating figure.

When Ranma returned to her spot Kasumi and Ryouko where already there as Kasumi smiled "We saw that Kuranma." She stated as she rubbed the panther's head affectionately. Ranma seemed to purr at the contact causing the two girls to giggle as they made their way towards the food court. "So Kuranma-chan what do you think about Ryouko-chan's new look?" Kasumi asked out of the blue as they sat down at a table.

Ryouko, suddenly in the spotlight, blushed and looked away playing with the end of her hair. Her new look consisted of a bright T-shirt and a pair of slightly ripped up blue jeans giving her a very urban look (It's nice) the sign read as Ranma looked away uninterested about clothing in general.

Kasumi smiled as she sat the younger teen down "See? Even Kuranma thinks so." She said cheerfully as she sat down across from the bandanna wearing girl. She got to say no more as a passerby tripped and spilled their hot water all over the group. "Oh my" Kasumi stated fretfully as she wrung her hair out a bit.

"Kyaa!" someone else screamed from behind them causing the two to turn around only to see a dripping wet panther sitting down next to their table looking rather grumpy. A meter or so away from her was a young woman sitting on the ground the remains of a bottle of cold water next to her. "Th-that p-pa-panther t-turned i-into a-a-a b-boy a-and b-ba-back i-into a-a p-pa-panther!" she shouted near hysterics

Kasumi smiled down at her "My I'm sure you're mistaken." She stated as her visage seemed to darken as if daring the other woman to counter her statement.

The woman gulped nervously as she backed away "Yeah…yeah I must've been imagining things…boys turning into panthers? I'm reading too many fantasy books!" she shouted as she ran away.

Ryouko tilted her head to the side in confusion as she watched the other woman run away "Weird" she stated as she began to wring her clothing dry "My clothes keep on getting ruined today." She noted as she looked down at herself.

Kasumi sighed and stood up "Let's go home then." She stated as she grasped Ryouko's wrist and began to lead her in the direction of the Tendo household. "We can change there; come along Kuranma!"

Ranma nodded and followed after the two women after shaking her fur as dry as she could. (Troublesome) the sign read as the trio walked through the city. When the three reached the house Kasumi announced their return before making a beeline for her room with Ryouko in tow.

"Kuranma, Ryouko-chan and I are going to go change." She announced from the top of the stairs earning a nod of acknowledgement

Ranma decided to take a quick nap next to the table and quickly curled up at her normal spot before resting her head on the floor and drifted off to sleep. Ranma was woken up by the sensation of something warm being poured over his head. "What?" he grumbled audibly as he sat up still too tired to realize he was human again.

"Ra-Ra-Ran-Ranma!" he heard someone stutter, realizing what the situation was he didn't bother to turn around and just ran. Ryouko was quick to recover though and she immediately gave chase shouting death threats the entire time. "Get back here you coward!"

Just as she hopped over the wall after Ranma Shampoo jumped in from the opposite side of the house and made her way into the room. "Shampoo miss something?" she asked as she looked around

Akane rubbed her forehead in annoyance before pointing over at Nabiki who still held the teapot in her hands. "Ryouko found Ranma." She stated simply as the shout of "SAOTOME RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" rang out through the district. "Well it's not like he could keep it a secret forever or anything."

* * *

End 

Sorry it is so short but I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter. Anyways poll is still up hopefully FF has fixed all the problems by the time this is posted.


	11. Black Rose

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

Last time

_Just as she hopped over the wall after Ranma Shampoo jumped in from the opposite side of the house and made her way into the room. "Shampoo miss something?" she asked as she looked around_

_Akane rubbed her forehead in annoyance before pointing over at Nabiki who still held the teapot in her hands. "Ryouko found Ranma." She stated simply as the shout of "SAOTOME RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" rang out through the district. "Well it's not like he could keep it a secret forever or anything."_

* * *

Black Rose

Ranma sighed in relief as he jumped back into the Tendo family's yard. "Well Ryouko got lost again and won't be back till who knows when." He stated as the others came out to greet him. "Well honestly I'm glad she's gone since I can be a human now."

Nabiki grinned "Well she knows where to look now." She pointed out. "And a stud like you tends to stick out in a crowd you know."

Ranma's face suddenly reddened "Sticks…out…" he whispered as steam started pouring out of his ears. Genma palmed his face in exasperation.

"Why must my son be such a wimp?" he whispered despairingly "What did I do to deserve this Kami-sama?" he cried to the heavens causing everyone to stare at him as Soun, Nabiki, Akane and Ranma all muttered in unison.

"Many things Oyaji/Saotome-kun/san" there were three different manners of which Genma was referred to and many would have been confused about who said what had they not known the general personalities of the members of the household, but as it stands no one was very happy about Genma's over dramatic exclamation.

Akane sighed as her father continued to berate Genma "Where do you think she went to?" she asked slightly concerned about the safety of Ryouko the lost girl looking for Ranma.

Ranma scoffed "Probably Okinawa." He muttered causing four sets of eyes to stare at him incredulously. "What it's true! Ryouga took four days to find the lot behind his house!"

There was a loud thump as the three Tendo daughters and Shampoo collapsed in shock. "F-four days?" Nabiki asked trying to gather her wits about her. "Just how bad is their family's sense of direction?" she questioned as she managed to get to her feet.

"Very bad." Ranma stated with conviction. "We won't see her again for at least a week." There was a moment of silence as they all thought about where Ryouko could be.

"Who wants Ice cream?" Kasumi suddenly asked smiling at the younger teens. Grinning in response they all raised their hands like young children as they followed her into the house.

The next day found Ranma walking down the street while looking up into the sky. "Such nice weather today." He muttered happily, before the sounds of a fight caught his attention. Glancing at the wall next to him from where the sounds came Ranma hopped up onto it and watched as a black haired girl attacked some of his school mates with a ribbon of sorts while wearing a leotard.

"Okay I think it's your win here." He called out grabbing the ribbon mid strike. "So why don't you quit picking on them and leave?" he glared at her for emphasis.

"You dare to speak to me this way?" she asked appalled "I Kurobana no Kodachi shall not forget this!" she leaped away laughing the entire time. Watching her leave Ranma was distracted as the other three girls started to cry.

"There, there" he muttered helping them to their feet "Let's get you girls to the Tendo dojo." He muttered getting shaky nods in response. Ranma idly sat on Akane's bed as she listened to the girls recount what happened. "Rhythmic gymnastics martial arts?" he asked confusion evident in his face.

The girls nodded their heads. "You use Rhythmic gymnastics tools to fight contact between the two fighters is illegal." One of them explained. "We were supposed to be competing against St. Bacchus School for girls, but their captain Kurobana no Kodachi attacked our team and we can't participate now!" There was venom in her voice as she spoke of the crazed girl from earlier. "Please Akane will you help us?"

"Eh me?" Akane asked pointing at herself. "I don't know this is so sudden." She admitted her own concerns as the three girls' faces fell in depression. "Oh come on don't give me that look." Akane tried to resist the expressions of total defeat as she looked away. Chancing a glance she took a peak at them only to be engulfed in a vision of three girls, with tears in their eyes, placing their hands in the common form of begging as they closed in on her. "FINE, Fine! I'll do it." She sighed as the girls started to cheer as they hugged each other.

Ranma smirked "I thought that only worked on guys." He stated causing Akane to glare at him. "What?" he asked seeing her glare.

"Oh Ranma…" Akane cooed as she ran a finger down his cheek. The results were instant as Ranma started babbling like a fool as his face turned completely red. Seeing the reaction the three girls stared laughing followed shortly by Akane who laughed louder than most.

"You even know what you need to do?" Ranma asked laying lazily on the dojo floor watching as Akane practiced with various tools. "I mean you never even heard of this until now right?" he asked as Akane tripped over the ribbon and fell flat on her face.

"SHUT UP I KNOW!" Akane yelled as she lashed out forcing Ranma to dodge out of the way.

"You're getting angry you know." He stated cooling Akane's temper. "Even if you're being insulted you shouldn't get that worked up over it." He explained causing Akane to sigh.

"Now you tell me." She mumbled as she pouted.

"It wouldn't be training if I did." Ranma countered with a small smile. "Well nothing to do but try anyways I guess." He mumbled as he settled down again.

"Saotome Ranma, prepare to die!" Ryouko shouted as she charged into the dojo. His face displaying his distress Ranma quickly darted around the room as Ryouko launched bandanas around like throwing stars.

"Hey quit it!" Ranma shouted as he narrowly avoided getting a hair cut. "We're training right now damn it Ryouko!" he cried out.

"Eh?" stopping mid attack Ryouko looked around as her eyes started to shine. "OH are you doing Rhythmic Gymnastics?" she asked hopping around. "If you are I can help!" she smiled at Akane who nodded gratefully. Grabbing a ribbon Ryouko started twirling it around expertly "It's all…in…the…wrist!" she launched an attack at Ranma who reacted quickly and clung to the ceiling.

"What's the big idea?" Ranma shouted as he dodged around all of Ryouko's attacks.

"Target practice." Ryouko answered gleefully. "Now Akane-san you try it, just snap your wrist at Ranma." The night progressed as Akane would use the various tools in order to attack Ranma under Ryouko's supervision. "I think we should call it a night." Ryouko suddenly stated.

"What why?" Akane asked staring at her current teacher. "I can still go on."

Ryouko just covered her face with the palm of her hand. "Akane-san…look down." Akane did so and noticed for the first time that she had somehow twisted herself up with a ribbon and that her legs were tied together. "You're tired right now and we should rest."

Akane didn't want to, but nodded her head anyways as Ranma helped her untie herself. "I guess I am kind of tired." She conceded as she removed her clothing and walked into the bath. "Hm?" she muttered looking at the window. "Thought I heard something." Shrugging it off she continued to bathe.

After her bath Akane changed into her sleep wear and walked into her room toweling off her hair. "Ah that was nice." She mumbled as she jumped onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. What greeted her was not the ceiling she expected but rather a black haired girl in a green leotard holding a black rose in her mouth and a mallet in her hand. "What the hell?" she asked before diving out of the way as the other girl attacked.

"You are Tendo Akane are you not?" the girl asked shouldering her weapon. "I've come to greet you before our fair fight next week." She stated as she attacked with wild swings of the mallet.

"What about attacking me before the match is fair?" Akane asked as she dodged each strike before kicking the mallet out of Kodachi's hands. "Speaking of which you must be Kodachi."

"Indeed I am." Kodachi replied with a nerve wrecking laugh. "What is it to a commoner like you?" she asked snidely as she covered her mouth with the back of her fist.

Before anything else could be said the door slammed open crushing Kodachi against the wall. "Akane you okay?" Ranma shouted as he rushed in. "Huh…was there someone else in here?" he asked looking around. Akane pointed at the door and Ranma blinked "Behind the door?" Ranma asked as he pulled the door in a little "Oh…" he muttered seeing the twitching form of Kodachi.

Recovering Kodachi began laughing again as she twirled a ribbon around her. "Well then I shall be going." She announced as black rose petals started flying around. When the largest amount of petals was flying around she jumped out the window her insane laughter following her as she jumped away.

"She's creepy." Ranma stated watching her leave. "You going to be okay dealing with her?" he asked glancing at Akane from the corner of his eye.

Akane nodded her head "I will win!" she declared clutching her fists at her side.

"Even though you can't use anything decently yet?" Ranma asked only to receive a fist to the face in response.

"Shut up" Akane ordered her face red in embarrassment. And so passed a week as Kodachi made continuous attempts to sabotage Akane's training often thwarted by Ranma who decided to keep an eye out for his Housemate's well-being.

"Alright today's the day!" Akane announced in her leotard. "I will defeat Kodachi for Furinkan!" there was a fire in her eyes that had Ranma backing away.

"You go Akane…" he cheered half-heartedly as they walked towards the St. Bacchus School for the competition. "Seems like you picked it up well enough once Ryouko started teaching you." Memories of all of the failures came to mind. "You should be fine."

Akane nodded her head as she looked around "By the way where did Ryouko-san go?" she asked trying to find the bandana wearing girl.

"Lost." Ranma answered simply covering his face with his hands. "I don't see why she keeps…" the rest of Ranma's sentence was cut off as he was hit by a tub full of cold water. (I hate this curse.) The sign read as Ranma shook out her fur.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" an arrogant voice asked causing a frown to appear on both Akane's and Ranma's face. "They do not! It's the fierce Jungle Lily and the tigress Tendo Akane!" Kuno rushed forward to embrace them but was stopped courtesy of a foot to the face from Akane.

"We're on our way to St. Bacchus School for Girls for a Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics competition, so don't get in our way." Akane growled as she kept on walking.

"Ah…you'll be facing my twisted younger sister then, be careful Tendo Akane for she is a deviant indeed."

(Sister…explains why she is a crazy lunatic.) Ranma's sign read as the two continued walking completely ignoring Kuno's efforts to get them to wait for him. (Hopefully she won't do anything too weird.) Akane could only nod her head as they made their way into the building.

"There it is." She mumbled walking towards the changing rooms. "Ranma I'll need you to wait outside for me." She stated as they neared the door.

"OHOHOHOHOHO I see the lowly peasant girl managed to show up after all!" Kodachi's irritating laughter rang out as she approached them. She made to make some more scathing remarks when she laid eyes on Ranma. "My! What a magnificent beast you have, where ever did you find it?" she asked her eyes shining.

Akane glanced at Ranma who seemed to be pleading 'Keep her away from me!' she glanced back at Kodachi who had missed the entire exchange. "This is Kuranma; due to circumstances my family is looking after her." Akane explained as she pushed past Kodachi. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to change." She stated dragging Ranma into the room with her.

(Oh god I think she's going to chase me now as well.) Ranma's sign read as the panther hung its head down in despair. (Why me…) it asked as the sign was flipped around.

Akane chuckled nervously seeing Ranma so out of it. "I'm sure it will pass." She reassured him as she walked behind a curtain a leotard in hand. "Now don't come over here you hear me?" she asked staring at Ranma. (Just hurry up we you have a match to win.)

Once everything was ready Akane followed by Ranma made their way to the arena where there was a referee waiting for them as the audience trickled in. "Where is she?" Akane asked referring to Kodachi.

"HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME TO THE FURINKAN HIGHSCHOOL VERSUS ST. BACCHUS SCHOOL FOR GIRLS RHYTHMIC GYMNASTICS MARTIAL ARTS COMPETITION" the announcer began from her position at the bleachers. "IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE THE FURINKAN SUBSTITUTE; TENDO AKANE!" there was a cheer from the crowd as the Furinkan supporters began chanting her name. Undeterred by the noise the announcer continued "AND IN THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION…ARA WHERE'D SHE GO?" she asked seeing that Kodachi was not in the arena.

Suddenly the lights went out as spotlights opened up on a hatch on the roof which opened up and lowered Kodachi wearing, of all things, a jungle girl cosplay. Ranma's fur nearly went bright red upon seeing the provocative dress as she averted her eyes and covered her face with her forepaws. "OHHHH KUNO KODACHI MAKES AN APPEARANCE AS A DAZZLING FOREST NATIVE WHAT ON EARTH INSPIRED THIS?" She asked as Kodachi casually stepped off the device and threw off her costume to reveal her normal green leotard underneath it."

"OHOHOHOHO" she laughed causing many to cringe in fear. "Peasant girl I have a wager in mind for you, can your puny insignificant brain comprehend that?"

Akane grinded her teeth together as she tried to calm herself. "What?" she asked testily none too confident that she'd be able to keep her fists at her side if she said anything more.

"If I win give me that panther you had at your side." Kodachi announced causing many to gasp in surprise as every eye in the area turned to Ranma who still had her face covered.

In the crowd Kasumi gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh dear Ranma-kun wouldn't like that." She mumbled to herself

Akane was similarly stunned "What did you say?" she asked hoping that she had misheard the deranged girl. "I think I heard you say that you wanted Kuranma."

"That's right! Why should a lowly peasant like you keep custody of such a magnificent creature such as that?" Kodachi asked as she pointed an accusing finger at Akane.

Akane growled "And what do I get if I win?" she asked itching for a fight now.

Kodachi considered this "I guess you can have the clothes I was just wearing." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "That's more than enough for a brute of a woman such as you."

Ranma had a dangerous twitch in her eye as she listened to the conversation 'I'm only worth a dress?' she wondered angrily as she decided to take a look under the arena to see what it looked like. '…' went Ranma's thoughts upon seeing the multitudes of girls in leotards hiding underneath the mat. 'I should probably stop whatever they're supposed to do.' Ranma decided as she started sneaking into the dark area.

"Hajime!" the ref shouted as Akane and Kodachi both lashed out at each other with their ribbons.

"OH CONTESTANT TENDO IS SURPRISINGLY GOOD DESPITE BEING A SUBSTITUTE. AS EXPECTED OF A TOMBOY LIKE HER!"

"Who are you calling a tomboy?" Akane shouted in anger before turning her attention onto Kodachi who pulled out a length of rope.

"HERE IT IS! KODACHI'S IRON LIKE ROPE!" Kodachi attacked and Akane realized through the exchange that it was iron "IT IS IRON KODACHI PLACED AN IRON ROD INTO HER ROPE!"

"Isn't that cheating?" Akane called out to the ref as she broke away from the deadlock.

"It's a tool so it's okay." The ref stated not looking anywhere but the fight.

Akane clicked her tongue in annoyance before using her ribbon to snatch the rod away. "Heh, can't cheat now can you?" she asked dangerously pulling out two clubs.

Kodachi grinned as she jumped into the air. "HOOP!" she called out as her teammates threw her a hoop.

"IT'S KODACHI'S DREADED BLADED HOOP!" she screamed as Kodachi launched it at Akane who dove out of the way and watched as the hoop cut through the metal pole as if it were butter.

"HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Akane screamed as she glared at Kodachi. Akane suddenly dove out of the way as Kodachi, who had recovered the hoop, threw it again. "THAT'S IT!" Akane shouted angrily as she prepped for Kodachi's follow up. When it came Akane used her clubs to ring the inner portion of the hoop and flung it back at Kodachi. Jumping out of the way Kodachi couldn't recover fast enough to dodge the ball that Akane threw at her knocking her out of the rings area. Chuckling she prepared to whistle.

Underneath the mat Ranma nudged one of the girls with her nose. "Oh stop that Miyuki that's cold!"

The girl named Miyuki stared at her friend in confusion. "I didn't do anything though Satsuki." Realizing that it wasn't any of the girls both teens turned towards the disturbance only to see Ranma smiling, displaying all of her nice…shiny…pointy…teeth.

"!" all of the girls made a mad dash away from the arena screaming that something was going to eat them.

Ranma quietly crawled out from underneath the mat and sat down near Akane's corner. Kodachi was so shocked by her team's retreat that she couldn't react and fell out of the ring. "IT'S OVER! CONTESTANT TENDO AKANE HAS WON!" the announced shouted raising a loud cheer from the crowd as Akane raised her hands in victory.

(Well that was fun) Ranma's sign read as Akane, Kasumi, and Ranma made their way home. (Didn't think they'd react that…loudly.) The sign continued as Ranma flipped it around.

Kasumi giggled "Oh Ranma-kun those girls thought you were going to eat them." She said jokingly "I wonder what they meant by that." Akane palmed her face as Ranma's fur reddened.

"Seriously how perverted is that brain of yours?" she asked as the trio continued their walk home.

* * *

End 

Well I'm done and I hope everyone liked this chapter. It's kind of cool actually, how well received my newest story was. Anyways look for more of my stuff and wait for the next update for this one!

Any questions? Feel free to ask! As a note though…I won't answer anything that I plan to address in the story. So if I don't answer…keep an eye out!


	12. Cross dressing cook

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice.

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

Last time

_(Well that was fun) Ranma's sign read as Akane, Kasumi, and Ranma made their way home. (Didn't think they'd react that…loudly.) The sign continued as Ranma flipped it around._

_Kasumi giggled "Oh Ranma-kun those girls thought you were going to eat them." She said jokingly "I wonder what they meant by that." Akane palmed her face as Ranma's fur reddened._

"_Seriously how perverted is that brain of yours?" she asked as the trio continued their walk home._

* * *

Cross dressing cook

Ranma sighed heavily as he walked alongside Akane and Nabiki as they headed to class. "That was the worst." He muttered stifling a yawn. "First Ryouko comes back and tried to lop my head off, but then I get splashed and Kodachi suddenly appears with a giant ass net!"

Nabiki smiled and walked ahead before turning to face him "You definitely attract all the kinky ones." She stated with a laugh as Ranma turned red in the face.

"Onee-chan…" Akane muttered tiredly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tendo Akane I love you!" Kuno shouted rushing out to meet them as they neared the school.

"SHUT UP!" Akane barked planting a foot in Kuno's face angrily before stomping on his stomach as the three house mates walked into the school building. "Seriously." She muttered, flipping her hair back as she took off her shoes and put them in the shoe locker before slipping into the indoor shoes.

Ranma nodded his head as he simply walked towards the classroom waving goodbye to Nabiki who headed off to her own classroom. "Well at least it's normal…" he muttered taking a seat.

"Class, I know it's near the middle of the year but we have a transfer student!" the teacher announced motioning for whoever was at the door to come in.

Ranma raised an eyebrow as a brown haired youth in a boy's uniform walked in with a massive spatula on his back. "Haven't I seen that thing somewhere before?" he asked himself as the boy introduced himself as Kuonji Ukyo.

"My passion is Okonomiyaki!" he declared pulling a grill from thin air and cooked up a plate of the food item for everyone in the class flinging them onto each desk with a high level of precision. Suddenly he flung one at Ranma's face.

Ranma idly reached up and grabbed the Okonomiyaki and ate it. "This flavor…" he muttered remembering it from before. "Ah!" he shouted jumping to his feet "You're from the Kuonji Okonomiyaki stall!" he shouted pointing at Ukyo.

"Saotome Ranma so you remember me?" Ukyo asked threateningly as he pulled out a series of smaller spatula "Then you remember what we were!"

"Of course I do!" Ranma shouted happily using the tables as platforms as he made his way up idly dodging thrown spatulas as he did. "We were best buddies right Ucchan?" he asked getting right up in Ukyo's face causing the youth to duck away for a moment.

"We were never friends!" he roared swinging the battle spatula at Ranma's neck.

Ranma casually dodged the blow "What did I do?" he asked questioningly "I don't recall doing anything bad to you…" he looked up trying top remember.

"Don't try to act as if you forgot!" Ukyo shouted angrily holding onto the spatula threateningly "All those times you penetrated my defenses!"

There was a gasp as Ranma's face suddenly reddened "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he waved his hands wildly in front of him as the class began to whisper "I didn't penetrate nothing!" he shouted in denial

"Don't lie!" Ukyo growled "everyday you humiliated me in front of my father!"

"Ranma…" Akane growled cracking her knuckles. "Care to explain?" she asked as her eyes began glowing a hellish red.

"It was sparring!" Ranma screamed backing away from her falling on his ass as he backed away. "I'd spar with Ucchan everyday and if I won I'd get free Okonomiyaki!" he shouted desperately "That's all I swear!"

"Yes everyday…!" Ukyo growled taking another swing "You ruined my life jackass!"

"How the hell did I do that, those spars were ten years ago!" Ranma shouted as the class began taking Ukyo's side.

"No more talking we settle this now!" Ukyo shouted forcing Ranma to jump out the window as he followed quickly after. "Take a bite of my flour bombs!" Ukyo shouted throwing five bags of flour that exploded on contact with the ground around Ranma. "Next my cement batter!" he shouted flinging a batch of noodles from a vat that suddenly appeared.

Ranma quickly dove out of the way but his wrist was still caught. "Tch." He muttered pulling on the noodles. "I'm getting annoyed." Ranma muttered suddenly using Ki claws to tear through the noodles.

"Pepper bombs!" Ukyo shouted as balls of pepper exploded around him causing Ranma to cough and gag as he waved his arms around. "How do you like the results of ten years of training?" Ukyo gloated shouldering his weapon.

"I think I've had about enough!" Ranma shouted rushing forward using a non-lethal variant of the Ki-claws to knock Ukyo's weapon away while simultaneously shredding a portion of his uniform hitting bandages under his jacket.

"Damn!" Ukyo growled jumping away.

"Hold it punk!" Ranma shouted giving chase. "Tell me what's going on!" Ranma shouted at Ukyo as he chased the chef around the city.

"No, leave me alone!" Ukyo shouted back before Ranma managed to tackle him into a shed. Ukyo struggled loosening the bandaged wrapped around his chest "Ah!" a decidedly much more feminine voice squeaked out as Ranma's hands squeezed something soft. Blinking in surprise Ranma refused to look down as he gave another squeeze earning him another whimper.

"Ukyo…?" he asked weakly not looking towards the person underneath him.

"Tch…penetrated my defenses again…" Ukyo muttered in a girlish voice "Yeah I'm a girl…you got a problem with that?" she asked angrily as she turned her glare onto his hand. "How long you going to grope my chest jackass?" she asked before Ranma's ears suddenly started spewing out steam causing him to collapse on top of her pinning her with his weight as a quick glance at his face revealed he was out cold. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Shampoo perked her ears as she walked by a shed where a large amount of swearing was coming from. "Aiya?" she wondered opening the door. "AIYA!" she screamed seeing the situation. "Ranma so bold!" she yelled as Akane and the other Furinkan students made their way over, the shed being a few blocks away.

"Oh my god Ukyo's actually a chick and Ranma's on top of her!" Daisuke screamed in shock.

"Shut up and help me!" Ukyo screamed struggling to move. "He's heavy!"

Akane was quick to do so as she pushed Ranma off of Ukyo revealing his unconscious state to everyone. Taking her chance to quickly button up her blouse Ukyo scowled "Alright what's going on?" she asked thumbing at Ranma's body.

Nabiki held out a hand "1,000 yen" she ordered Ukyo considered it before grumbling and handing the money over. "In his trip to China he pissed off some warlock and they cursed him to overly react to anything possibly related to sex." She explained "so anything with a sexual innuendo will affect him."

"Even the word banana?" Ukyo asked curiously

"Yes even the word banana." Nabiki replied with a nod of the head.

Shampoo easily picked Ranma up "Ranma go home now?" she asked looking around the shed. Seeing everyone else nod their heads she headed off towards the Tendo Dojo followed by Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo.

Once he was set down Ranma slowly opened his eyes "What happened?" he asked groggily looking around as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"In order: you feinted after grabbing Ukyo's chest and you're back home." Akane stated as Ranma began rubbing his head.

"Ucchan?" he asked suddenly looking around. Spotting her he sighed and turned to face her. "What happened anyways?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You ran out on our deal!" she barked angrily gnashing her teeth together.

Ranma blinked "Really?" he asked "All I remember when we left was that you were chasing after us while crying."

"Was that all?" Ukyo asked fingering her weapon.

"Hm…" Ranma considered it. "Well I was sitting on something that was moving and you couldn't keep up…" he trailed off as Ukyo growled again "Ah…why was Oyaji running off with your cart?" he asked remembering the whole picture.

"That was my dowry you idiot!" Ukyo shouted hitting him over the head with her spatula. "My dad made a deal to have me married to you, my cart was supposed to be the dowry! Damn it I'm supposed to be your fiancée!"

Ranma blanked as he weakly muttered "Fiancée?" before feinting once more.

"I think you broke him." Nabiki stated seriously as Kasumi walked into the room "Good after noon Nabiki-chan Akane-chan…Ara who's this?"

Akane decided to answer for the brow haired chef "Kuonji Ukyo…Ranma's fiancée." She stated as Kasumi held a hand to her mouth. "Uncle Saotome apparently stole her dowry though."

"Oh my, that's horrible!" Kasumi gasped in sympathy "If you want you can stay here for the time being." Kasumi stated placing a comforting hand on the chef's shoulders. "I'll even let you stay in Ranma's room."

Ranma, who had managed to wake up suddenly feinted again as Nabiki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You sure that's okay nee-chan?" she asked turning back to her older sister who was being hugged by Ukyo who was thanking her repeatedly.

Kasumi smiled and nodded her head "I'm sure it's fine, after all a guest wouldn't do anything inappropriate right?" she asked turning back to Ukyo who rapidly nodded her head as the image of an ogre overlapped Kasumi's. "Technically speaking she does have priority, since we never made the agreement to be engaged to him." Kasumi explained idly.

Akane sighed and nodded her head "I guess." She muttered looking away.

"What happened?" Ranma asked tiredly sitting up again, suddenly he was knocked back down as Ukyo tackled him "Ucchan?" he asked instinctively hugging her back before he realized something was poking him on the chest. "Ucchan your chest! Chest!" he shouted as she hugged him tightly.

"Yay, the engagement is official!" she cheered sitting in Ranma's lap.

"Wait what?" Ranma asked confused. "What's official?"

Ukyo laughed and kissed Ranma on the cheek stunning him and the Tendo sisters. "Our marriage!" she chirped happily. "Since there's nothing stopping the marriage now." She explained.

"Wait….weren't you just trying to kill me?" Ranma asked seriously

"Am I not cute enough…?" Ukyo asked on the verge of tears.

"WAH! You're cute, super cute!" Ranma cried out in alarm trying to stop her from crying.

"Yay!" Ukyo cheered again as she hugged him tightly. "I'm staying here as well!" she announced causing Ranma to stiffen as he slowly turned towards Kasumi who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Help me!" Ranma whispered desperately. The sisters shared a glance before shaking their heads at him. "Traitors!" he whispered harshly as Ukyo pulled away from him and suddenly mashed her lips to his.

"Let's go check out our room!" Ukyo stated suddenly standing up as she dragged Ranma with her.

"Nee-chan…did we just make a mistake?" Nabiki asked watching the two disappear up the stairs. "Cause…she looks serious."

Kasumi giggled "Oh I'm sure it'll be fine." She stated standing up as well "Now I'll get dinner ready."

Shampoo frowned having stayed silent for the most part. "Shampoo not happy." She stated crossing her arms. "Shampoo want marry Ranma"

Akane patted her on the shoulder "Can't always get what you want Shampoo." She stated heading off to her own room in order to get ready to train.

Ranma sighed as Ukyo bounced around the room "Ucchan…" he muttered tiredly "Why are you so energetic?" he asked catching her attention.

"Well…" she muttered suddenly shy as she drew circles with her toe. "Because…I dreamt of marrying you…" she muttered as a small blush began to form on her cheeks. Ranma quickly snapped his head around and looked away. "Am I not good enough?" she asked softly.

"It's not that." Ranma quickly denied it. "This is all too sudden for me." He admitted his head still reeling from the multiple revelations today. "Anyways I'm going to go take a shower." He stated walking away. Heading into the bathroom he sighed as he stripped off his clothing before sitting down on a chair in order to wash himself.

"Ran-chan?" Ukyo's voice called out from the changing room.

"Ukyo?" he nearly screamed in shock using the towel in his hands to cover himself. "What is it?" he asked nervously.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" she asked

"No, no…I'm fine!" he called out seeing her lower her arm which was about to open the door.

"Oh…alright." She sounded sad but left nonetheless.

"Safe…" Ranma muttered softly with a heavy sigh before rinsing himself off and standing up. "I need to soak." He muttered softly lowering himself into the hot water.

"Ranma!" Shampoo's voice called out as the busty Amazon barged into the bathroom and hopped into the tub with him.

"Shampoo!" Ranma screamed in surprise moving away from her as far as he could. "What are you doing?"

"Shampoo no want spatula girl to steal Ranma!" she stated easily hugging his arm in between her breasts. "So shampoo help Ranma get over condition." She stated with a smile. Ranma froze feeling his arm brush against Shampoo's nipples before he turned into a stuttering mess and feinted soon after. "Aiya…no work…" Shampoo whined lifting Ranma out of the water and towards the changing room where she first dried herself off before using a different towel to dry Ranma off grinning perversely when she got to dry his flaccid member. Dressing both of them Shampoo simply carried Ranma down to dinner

"What happened to him?" Akane asked looking at Ranma who was sleeping next to the table.

"Nothing." Shampoo lied easily. "Stay in bath too long." Ukyo narrowed her eyes as Shampoo ran a hand through Ranma's hair, but said nothing as Kasumi served dinner. Kasumi pulled out some smelling salts and waved it under Ranma's nose getting him to wake up.

"Huh…?" he asked looking around. "A dream?" he asked out loud before seeing dinner. "Oh boy, food!" he shouted happily as he began to dig in. Shampoo leaned against his body and fluttered her eyes up at him. "Uh…" Ranma was stumped and could not say anything as Ukyo growled.

Reaching over she grabbed his other arm and pulled Ranma towards her "Mine." She stated staring at Shampoo with narrowed eyes.

"Not yours." Shampoo argued back pulling Ranma closer to her.

"Mine."

"Not yours."

The two went back and forth as Akane helped feed Ranma who was crying as the two fought over him. "Give me a break!" he whined as the Tendo sisters began to laugh at him.

* * *

End 

Alright hope you guys liked this one, it was kind of jut put together so I hope it isn't bad.


	13. Mama is a perv?

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

Alright I'm running out of ideas, I don't want to go through the entire storyline and I have no idea how to cap this off so…any ideas for me? I kind of want to finish this story within the next 2-4 chapters or so; so an overall plan would be appreciated just topics though, because I find it hard to go along with details people want since it usually conflicts with the way I see things.

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice. You guys aren't really helping with this are you?

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

Before we begin I would like to announce I am speeding things up over time and this chapter will introduce Nodaka. Let's just assume that a fair amount of time, and mishaps have happened since the last time I updated this story okay?

* * *

_Last time_

_Reaching over she grabbed his other arm and pulled Ranma towards her "Mine." She stated staring at Shampoo with narrowed eyes._

_"Not yours." Shampoo argued back pulling Ranma closer to her._

_"Mine."_

_"Not yours."_

_The two went back and forth as Akane helped feed Ranma who was crying as the two fought over him. "Give me a break!" he whined as the Tendo sisters began to laugh at him._

* * *

Mama is a perv?

Ranma sighed tiredly as he lay down on the floor of the Tendo household. "I can't believe it's been a month already." He muttered tiredly "And you…" he complained as Ukyo lay down on top of his arm. "…have been nothing but trouble!" he whined as she blew into his ear causing him to redden before steam started pouring out of his ears at an alarming rate.

"It's amazing how fast things can become routine." Akane stated walking in on the scene. "To think she only started doing that a week ago."

Nabiki nodded her head in agreement with her younger sister. "Think he'll ever get used to it?" she asked. "I've been running a bet at school saying that he won't."

"I agree with you, no matter what, I think it'll affect him the same way." Akane stated before Genma came running in, grabbed Ranma and jumped into the pond. "Uncle Saotome?" the girls asked in surprise.

(I am a panda!) The sign he held up in response read. (Just a Panda)

"What's going on?" Nabiki wondered looking around. "Where's Kasumi-nee-chan?"

"Uncle Saotome, Ranma-kun you have a guest!" Kasumi called out entering the common room. "This way Auntie Nodoka." She spoke to an elegant woman wearing a Japanese Kimono and carrying a large object over her shoulder.

"Why thank you Kasumi-chan you're such a good girl." The woman smiled as she walked in. "Now, where is my husband and son?" she asked looking around. "Oh my manly son how I missed you so!" she cried out as Genma signaled for Ranma not to do anything.

"I think they went out training." Akane stated seeing how Genma was acting. "They might be back later this week."

"Oh how manly, though I do miss my son." Nodoka muttered sadly as she took a seat and accepted tea that Kasumi offered her. "Tell me girls is my son manly?"

"Well yeah, though he gets embarrassed easily." Ukyo stated looking up. "But that part of him is kind of cute."

"Easily embarrassed?" Nodoka asked unwrapping the object on her back. "That isn't very manly." She said disapprovingly with a dark aura around her as she pulled out what looked like a larger than normal Katana.

"Is not being manly a bad thing?" Nabiki asked nervously. "Cause I know that Ranma is strong and likes to fight a lot."

Nodoka pulled out a paper and handed it to Nabiki, "the promise my husband and son made to me before taking that 10 year training journey." She explained as Nabiki looked it over.

"I, Saotome Genma, promise to make Saotome Ranma a man amongst men. Should I fail to do so, both Ranma and I shall end our own lives through Hara-Kiri!" Nabiki looked shaken by the information as Akane and Ukyo gulped nervously.

Ranma on the other hand was viciously attacking Genma who was vainly trying to protect himself. (Are you an idiot?) Ranma's sign asked raking his claws along Genma's back. (How could you make that kind of promise?)

(She wouldn't have let us leave if I hadn't!) Genma protested as the two fought. (It was for the art!)

(This is our lives you're talking about!) Ranma countered scratching up Genma's face. (You stupid old man!)

"If I may ask…what do you think is manly?" Akane asked nervously as Shampoo arrived at the house. Curious she sat down and received a quick explanation from Kasumi.

"Let's see…" Nodoka muttered thinking it over. "A manly man is strong, brave, yet kind." She began causing the girls to sigh in relief. "He is also popular with women and will provide me with plenty of grandchildren." The girls all face vaulted at the second part as Ranma turned red in the face and then passed out in the pond.

"Ranma is certainly the first half of what you wanted." Nabiki muttered pulling herself up. "The second half…" she trailed off for once not sure how to continue.

"Aiya, how many girls make man manly?" Shampoo asked curiously "Shampoo want know."

Nodoka smiled "Oh about…five give or take one." The disbelief was clear on the faces of all of the girls as their clothing became ruffled at her definition of manly.

"She's insane." Ukyo whispered softly while covering her mouth with her hands. "Ran-chan won't ever be able to handle that kind of stimulus."

"Right." Akane agreed. "You wouldn't really uphold that contract would you Auntie Saotome?" she asked nervously

"Of course, even though it would break my heart I would act as their second before taking my own life!" she stated with a conviction that scared the girls.

"Right…" Ukyo muttered nervously.

"Oh are those your pets Kasumi-chan?" Nodoka asked seeing Ranma and Genma near the pond. "Such exotic creatures."

"The panther is Kuranma, and the panda is…Panda-san." Akane pointed out causing the others to fall flat on their faces.

"Such beautiful creatures." Nodoka muttered stroking Ranma's head with her hand. "Is my son manly dear?" she asked quietly. Ranma rapidly nodded his head before rubbing against Nodoka's hand. "She's friendly." Nodoka smiled

"Yeah Kuranma is a sweetheart." Kasumi agreed walking over to lavish attention onto Ranma as well. "We've been taking care of her for about a month and a half now." Kasumi explained as Ranma laid down at their feet.

"Anyways." Akane started catching their attention "They might be back later today I'm sure news of your arrival has reached their ears by now."

Nodoka nodded her head and stood up "I think I would like to go around the town for a while." She stated as she made her way towards the door. "Would you care to join me Akane-chan?" she asked with a small smile.

"Sure thing Auntie-Saotome!" Akane agreed readily as she followed the woman out of the house. Ranma sighed in relief as Ukyo poured hot water over his head.

"That was close." He muttered. "So Mom was a pervert?" he wondered causing the girls to giggle.

"This is a serious matter boy! If you don't fit her criteria by the time she sees the real us we'll have to commit Hara-kiri!" Genma shouted as he too reverted back to his normal self.

"We'll just have to avoid those topics!" Ranma stated with conviction. "If we can do that we'll be fine!" he stated confidently.

"Oh so you can act like you've had sex with four to six different women easily?" Genma asked causing Ranma to feel light headed as he felt his cheeks burn. "My point is made." Genma stated triumphantly as he folded his arms while nodding his head.

"I'll help you get over that pesky condition of yours!" Ukyo volunteered happily

"How you going to do that?" Ranma asked glancing at her. "I mean it ain't that simple."

"Like this!" Ukyo shouted jumping into his lap. "See? Focus on me not what you could be doing to me." She encouraged as she hugged him tightly.

Ranma tried to focus on her hug and not what various things hugs could lead to, but that in itself led to certain problems as he realized that Ukyo was very small compared to him. "Not good I can't not think about that stuff." He muttered as his nose began bleeding.

"This is going to be tough, but we need to cure your overly embarrassed nature before she returns!" Ukyo shouted with blazing eyes

"She's really into it." Nabiki noted with a grin as Shampoo frowned before diving into the mix to provide her own brand of help.

"GAH shampoo!" Ranma cried out in alarm as Shampoo hugged him tightly.

"So nee-chan…think he'll make it?" Nabiki asked looking at her older sister with a raised eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked with a dazzling smile. "Ranma should be able to do it if he sets his mind to it." She stated before wandering off to deal with various chores.

Nabiki blinked in surprise as she turned around to see Ranma laid out on the floor steam coming out of his ears and blood flowing from his nose. "I wonder about that." She muttered with a worried smile on her face.

Later that night Ranma was grumpily washing himself down in the bathroom. "Those two…" he muttered irritated by the day's events. "I'm going to end up dead due to blood loss because of them!" he declared angrily.

When he heard the door opening he snapped "Don't even try it Ucchan, Shampoo!" he cried out. "I want to be alone right now!"

"Oh, what a manly outburst!" Ranma froze as the words of his mother reached his ears.

"MOTHER!" he shouted hurrying to wash himself off and cover himself as he turned to face her. "How are you mom?" he asked nervously, making a point to focus on her eyes.

"I heard you were in here from Nabiki-chan, and so I came in to see you." She explained walking up to him.

'That damn Nabiki…' Ranma thought to himself as he backed away from his mother who happened to be nude. "Why are you naked though?" he asked cautiously. "I can wash myself you know!"

"I wanted to make up for lost time though." She stated sadly "I only got to see you until you were six." She explained as she frowned. Ranma sighed and sat down. "I've already washed though." He muttered looking away.

Nodaka smiled and walked up to him before kneeling behind him. "I'm sure you could use another scrubbing." She whispered into his ear causing him to shiver. "Let Mama handle it." She said as she grabbed to towel and lathered it up before scrubbing Ranma's back. "You have a wide back just like I imagined you to have." She mumbled running her hands along her son's back.

"Mom?" Ranma asked nervously. "You're being a little more intimate than you should be." he muttered nervously. "It feels weird." He admitted.

"Hush, son Mama will just clean you up." She stated rubbing him in a way he found uncomfortable.

"This really feels weird Mom…" Ranma muttered as she started rubbing his chest. "I can wash my own front." He complained even though she ignored him. "I can't take it anymore!" Ranma shouted breaking away from her as he bolted for the door grabbing his pants along the way. Slipping into his pants he ran downstairs and hid behind Ukyo who looked surprised by the turn of events.

"Ran-chan?" she asked curiously. "What are you doing?"

"My mom was trying to molest me…" he answered honestly causing a sweat drop to form on everyone's heads.

"Ranma!" Nodoka called out walking down the stairs fully dressed. "Why did you run dear it was only some family bonding!" she explained.

"You were reaching between my legs Mom that is beyond family bonding!" Ranma screamed out before hiding behind Shampoo as Nodoka turned her attention onto him.

Shampoo didn't seem to mind as she patted Ranma on the head. "Shampoo take care of Ranma yes?" she asked sweetly as Ranma nodded his head too scared of his own mother to think straight.

"Oh sweetie it was only a bath. Families bathe together all the time." Nodoka stated holding out her arms for an embrace. Suddenly Genma yanked her ear. "OW! Genma!" she whined turning her attention onto her husband.

"You went too far again dear…" he stated crossing his arms. "You're going to traumatize our son." He pointed out. "Look at him you have him cowering behind one of his girls. What on Earth did you do to him?"

"But I only wanted to bond with him…" Nodoka whined tearing up at the eyes.

"That won't work on me." Genma stated looking away.

"Tch." Nodoka muttered looking away.

"Come on dear let's go home and talk over dinner about how not to molest your own son." Genma muttered dragging his wife off by the arm.

"Did Oyaji actually just grow a pair?" Ranma asked nervously looking over Shampoo's shoulder. "What the hell just happened?"

"Who knows…but more importantly SHAMPOO LET GO OF MY MAN!" Ukyo shouted trying to pry Shampoo away from Ranma.

"NO MINE!" she shouted hugging Ranma even more tightly.

"MINE!" Ukyo shouted angrily.

"Not this again…" Ranma whimpered as the Tendo sisters laughed.

* * *

End 

Okay my reaction to writing this is probably the same as yours is to reading it…O.O I have no idea what I was doing after a while but it all seemed sort of…right so I went with it. Anyways help in figuring out a suitable ending for this story and tell me if I did a good job.

**BEFORE YOU COMMENT I DON'T LIKE BETA READERS AND WILL NEVER GET ONE!**


	14. Ranma's heat

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

Alright I'm running out of ideas, I don't want to go through the entire storyline and I have no idea how to cap this off so…any ideas for me? I kind of want to finish this story within the next 2-3 chapters or so; so an overall plan would be appreciated just topics though, because I find it hard to go along with details people want since it usually conflicts with the way I see things.

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice. You guys aren't really helping with this are you?

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

_Last time_

"_Did Oyaji actually just grow a pair?" Ranma asked nervously looking over Shampoo's shoulder. "What the hell just happened?"_

"_Who knows…but more importantly SHAMPOO LET GO OF MY MAN!" Ukyo shouted trying to pry Shampoo away from Ranma._

"_NO MINE!" she shouted hugging Ranma even more tightly._

"_MINE!" Ukyo shouted angrily._

"_Not this again…" Ranma whimpered as the Tendo sisters laughed._

* * *

Ranma's Heat

When Ranma woke up the next day he felt a little odd. "What the…?" he muttered looking around the room. "What's going on?" he asked looking at his hands. Shaking the feeling off Ranma got up and went to take a shower. "Some thing feels different somehow." Ranma muttered as the water beat against his back.

"Ran-chan I'll wash your back!" Ukyo announced walking into the room.

Ranma quickly looked away from her and began to protest, but a little voice in his mind halted him. 'Don't run she'd make a fine mate.' The voice said as Ranma felt Ukyo's delicate hands running along his back. 'She wants it as badly as you do.' The voice persisted.

Ranma slowly almost trance like turned to face Ukyo who gave off an "eh?" sound surprised by the turn of event. "Ran-chan?" she asked curiously as Ranma's bangs covered his face.

"Ucchan…" Ranma mumbled burying his face into the crook of her neck. Taking in her scent Ranma shivered in anticipation as the voice egged him on. "You smell so nice." Ranma whispered into her ears causing the chef to shiver involuntarily.

"Ran-chan?" she whispered softly trying her best not to moan. "What's gotten into you?" she asked not at all unhappy about the turn of events. "Ah…hey…something's poking me in the stomach…" Ukyo muttered looking down. "Oh…" she muttered seeing Ranma at full mast. "Wow…"

Nabiki chose that moment to walk in. "Ranma, Ukyo breakfast is ready…oh…is it that time of year?" she asked seeing their situation. "Okay let me deal with this." She stated pulling out a large mallet. Hitting Ranma over the head she grabbed him and pulled him away and dressed him before dragging the pig tailed boy downstairs.

"What just happened?" Ukyo asked quietly still shocked by the fact that Nabiki had knocked Ranma unconscious. Recovering quickly Ukyo got dressed and joined the others at the table. "So is anyone going to explain what's going on?" she asked looking around the table.

Nabiki looked at her sisters, neither one seemed to want to speak so she decided to do the talking. "Basically…Ranma is in heat." She stated bluntly as Ranma lay unconscious next to her. "Don't know why it's affecting him when he's in human form, but it is."

Ukyo sighed "So it wasn't because he decided to suddenly declare his love for me." She mumbled in disappointment. "Ah…damn it."

Akane patted her on the shoulder and smiled. "It's okay Ukyo I'm sure you can do something to make him notice you." She said comfortingly.

Ukyo nodded her head. "Yeah!" then she looked around. "Where is your dad any ways?" she asked not seeing the Tendo Patriarch. "Did he leave on a trip or something?"

Kasumi smiled "Oh yes, Otou-sama sent us a postcard today." She stated pulling it out. "He's currently training in the mountains with an old friend. He says he'll be back in about another two weeks or so."

"I see…" Ukyo stated rubbing her chin in thought. "So…should we wake him up?" she asked pointing at Ranma who was still out like a light.

Nabiki glanced down at Ranma, then at his pants where a sizable tent was forming. "Nah…" she shook her head in the negative "As he is now, he'd go after any girl he saw. Special condition be damned."

"Aiya, why Ranma on floor?" Shampoo asked hopping into the room. "Aiya…Ranma is excited yes?" she asked seeing the tent as well.

"He's in heat Shampoo." Akane stated looking anywhere but at Ranma. "Don't think it's a good idea to wake him up right now. You might get pregnant."

Shampoo stared at her oddly. "Shampoo want marry Ranma…Shampoo succeed, then Shampoo get pregnant no see problem." She explained before poking Ranma on the nose.

"Huh…what?" Ranma asked looking around. "What happened?" he muttered before he noticed Shampoo right in front of him. 'Take her, this one is ready and willing to bear a child!' the voice shouted into his head. Acting on instinct Ranma pulled Shampoo closer and inhaled her scent.

"Aiya, so strong." Shampoo giggled leaning into Ranma more. "Shampoo like"

"Alright that's enough of that." Akane declared pulling Shampoo away, go back to sleep Ranma." He ordered knocking him out with a mallet to the head. "I hope it wears off soon, he might end up brain damaged if this keeps up."

Ukyo placed a comforting hand on Shampoo's shoulder. "They did the same to me." She sympathized with the Chinese girl she really did.

"Shampoo wanted." The Amazon warrior whined sitting next to Ranma's unconscious form. "Aiya…Ranma not conscious…but…" she grinned seeing his erection. "No need be yes?" she asked Ukyo who had a similar grin.

"Ranma stays right there." Nabiki stated having heard them. "We'd rather you not have sex in our house." She stated putting an end to the two girls' dreams right there. "If you want to do those kinds of things do it out at a hotel when Ranma is capable of going outside without trying to fuck anything with a vagina."

"Can we carry him there and then wake him up?" Ukyo asked seriously. "I mean, he won't chase any skirts if he doesn't see them right?" she asked looking around the table.

Nabiki looked at her sisters. "What do you think?" she asked seeing that there wasn't any real problem with the idea. "Wait…" she muttered thinking a bit more about it. "Never mind you'd look like kidnappers showing up at a hotel with an unconscious person in your arms." Ukyo clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Damn it." She muttered looking away from the others.

The doorbell rang looking up Kasumi calmly got up "Coming!" she called out walking towards the door. "I wonder who it is this early in the day." She muttered quietly to herself as she left the room.

"Wonder who it is." Akane muttered waiting for Kasumi to come back.

"Is my son here?" Nodaka asked walking into the room. "Saotome Ranma wake up." She ordered nudging him with her foot. "How can I have such a lazy boy?" she wondered to herself as Ranma stirred.

"Ah, that's not a good idea." Nabiki tried to warn her only to be hushed by a sharp glance from the woman herself. "I guess there's no choice." Nabiki muttered hiding behind Ukyo. "RANMA!"

Startled Ranma looked over towards the voice. 'It's the one from before, take her, she wants it so badly' the voice in his head whispered encouragingly. 'She'll love it she wants it!' Crawling over to Ukyo heedless of his mother's voice Ranma calmly pushed the startled chef onto her back. "Ucchan." He muttered softly before nipping her ear.

"Oh…my manly son!" Nodaka praised tears of joy falling from her eyes. "To be so aggressive the first thing in the morning!"

"Hey people are watching Ran-chan!" Ukyo protested though she did love the attention he gave her.

"Let them watch, they can join if they want to." He stated kissing her on the lips. Slowly his hands began exploring the chef's body causing the girl to moan under his touch.

"Well I mind!" she barked at him grasping his hand stopping it from travelling any further south. "I am not doing anything like that with you in front of an audience!" she shouted as Ranma kissed her one last time.

"Okay I'll come find you later then." He stated turning his attention onto Shampoo. "How about you?" he asked crawling towards her much like a cat stalking its prey. "Do you want to make me wait?"

Shampoo blushed under his heated stare. "Shampoo…wants…" she mumbled poking her fingers together suddenly shy as the one being targeted rather than the one pushing forward. Ranma grinned and pushed her down before capturing her lips. "Aiya…kiss is good yes?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

**BANG!**

Ranma fell unconscious on top of Shampoo a large lump on his head. "I may not want you to do me now, but god damn it I don't want you doing her at all!" Ukyo shouted holding onto her battle spatula that now held a Ranma shaped dent in it.

"HEY!" Shampoo shouted as she pushed Ranma's limp form off of her. "You no want, Shampoo want don't interfere!" she shouted as she butted heads with the Chef.

"I'll interfere all I want, he's my fiancé!" Ukyo shouted causing Nodaka much joy.

"Oh my son is so manly having two girls fight over him!" she cheered clapping her hands together. "Wake up dear you must see these two wonderful girls fighting over you." She encouraged waking her son.

Groaning Ranma sat up and the first person he saw was Kasumi. "Kasumi-san you look beautiful as always." He complimented her moving so that he sat in front of her, her hands within his grasp.

"Oh my, Ranma-kun you flatterer you." She giggled with a small blush on her face. "You say the sweetest things."

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo shouted pulling him towards her. "Stop chasing other women!" she pleaded hugging him. "I don't like it!"

"Ranma only need Shampoo yes?" Shampoo asked pulling him towards her. "No need Spatula girl."

"Honey you are so wrong." Ukyo growled pulling him towards her. Glaring at Shampoo as she did so.

"No you." Shampoo countered glaring at the chef.

Kasumi giggled as Ranma managed to break away from them and took her hand within his own once more. "You are so beautiful Kasumi-san." He stated looking her in the eye.

"Oh, stop that, you might make me fall for you." Kasumi scolded tapping him on the nose. Nabiki sighed and pulled out a mallet. "Good night Ranma-kun." Ranma looked at her with questioning eyes unable to react when Nabiki made contact with the back of his head. Smiling Kasumi placed Ranma's head on her lap and watched as Ukyo and Shampoo argued.

Nodaka frowned. "Why do you girls keep knocking my son out?" she asked halting the arguments. "I won't get any grandchildren if you girls don't let him push his plow every now and then."

The girls blushed as the meaning of Nodaka's words started to make sense. "You see Nodaka-oba-san, Ranma isn't in the right state of mind right now." Nabiki explained. "He's not really fully aware of what he's doing."

Nodaka blinked in confusion. "So?" she asked curiously "Does that hold some sort of meaning?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

The girls shared a look. "It's illegal to have sex with a person who isn't in a proper state of mind, since they can't make proper decisions" Akane explained quietly "That's why getting a person drunk to have sex with them is considered sexual assault."

Nodaka frowned. "What a silly law." She muttered disapprovingly. "You girls should be free to make as many children with my son as you want. As a man he should respond to all your desires."

"Yes, Ranma's mother is right!" Shampoo agreed pulling Ranma onto her lap. "So I mate with him now yes?" she asked looking at his mother.

"Oh, go ahead." Nodaka allowed as Shampoo smiled and woke the martial artist up. Son, please do your duty as a man and fulfill all of these girls' desires." His mother ordered before she walked into the kitchen.

Ranma nodded his head "My pleasure." He muttered kissing Shampoo on the lips. Slowly he brought his hands up and cupped her face as he shifted so that he was behind the Chinese girl. "Did you like that?" he asked pulling away from her. Wordlessly she nodded as Ranma's hands dipped lower his left resting on her breast as his right hand continued south.

Shampoo moaned as Ranma continued to pet her. "Is good." She moaned causing the others to blush as they looked away.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Ukyo whined pulling her hair out. "Ran-chan!" she whined not daring to move less he do the same to her.

Ranma blinked in surprise. "Uh…what was I doing?" he asked looking around. Not yet noticing his own situation he noticed something wet in one hand and something soft and bouncy in the other. Giving the bouncy object a test squeeze he was awarded with a moan from Shampoo. Gulping he moved his right hand with the wet object earning an even louder moan from Shampoo. Finally glancing down he saw hi hands within the confines of her clothing, quickly pulling away he blushed as steam started pouring out of his ears. "WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING?" he screamed in shock.

"Petting Shampoo." Nabiki stated calming herself down as she stared impassively at Ranma's face. "She seemed to like it actually."

Nodaka walked in carrying Tea and cookies. "Oh son, why did you stop?" she asked disappointed. "I was hoping to see you pleasing this girl."

"He snapped out of whatever was causing him to do that." Akane said thankfully. "Now he's in full control of himself again." Nodaka pouted when she heard that.

* * *

End 

Alright another short chapter, I know but at least it was funny…I hope. Anyways I'm almost done with this one just 1 or 2 more chapters. I'm still deciding on how I want to end it, so suggestions will be accepted and considered.

Anyways readers of my other stories know this, but if you only read this one there is a poll on my profile for what I should start next after I finish Tendo's New Neighbor.

I will actually probably finish this before I finish that, but only the story after TNN is up or debate. I will personally decide what comes after the stories I finish before I finish that.

Until next time!


	15. Stimulus

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

Alright I'm running out of ideas, I don't want to go through the entire storyline and I have no idea how to cap this off so…any ideas for me? I kind of want to finish this story within the next 1-2 chapters or so; so an overall plan would be appreciated just topics though, because I find it hard to go along with details people want since it usually conflicts with the way I see things.

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice. You guys aren't really helping with this are you?

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

_Last time_

"_Petting Shampoo." Nabiki stated calming herself down as she stared impassively at Ranma's face. "She seemed to like it actually."_

_Nodaka walked in carrying Tea and cookies. "Oh son, why did you stop?" she asked disappointed. "I was hoping to see you pleasing this girl."_

"_He snapped out of whatever was causing him to do that." Akane said thankfully. "Now he's in full control of himself again." Nodaka pouted when she heard that._

* * *

Stimulus 

Ranma sighed as he lay on his futon thinking about the events thus past. "Mom's a freaking pervert, Dad suddenly grew a pair and moved in with her, Ukyo and Shampoo are getting more touchy feely, and the sisters aren't exactly helping any." His face took on the expression of a troubled soul as he grumbled under his breath. "And to top it all off, I still over react to everything."

"I can fix that." Ukyo called out walking into the room in nothing but a night gown. "Hood evening Ran-chan." She purred as she slowly walked towards him swaying her hips to an unheard rhythm.

"Uh…Ucchan?" Ranma asked scurrying away from the okonomiyaki chef "What are you doing?" he asked nervously as he pinched his nose stemming a nosebleed.

"Helping you get over that annoying shyness that prevents you from loving us!" she declared with surprising conviction. "If I do something like this I want you to have a boner, not fall unconscious!"

Ranma blushed a bit hearing such a bold admittance. "Uh…" at a loss for words Ranma decided to keep on backing away from her as she got closer. "Can this wait?" he asked hesitantly.

Ukyo merely smiled as she backed him up into a corner of the room. "Nope." She chirped happily taking a seat on Ranma's lap causing the poor boy to spurt out a small fountain of blood from his nose. "Oh my god, Ran-chan, are you okay?" she shouted in shock as she tried to stem the bleeding nose.

His voice muffled due to the pressure on his nose Ranma answered "I'm fine, just fine…" tilting his head back he sighed as Ukyo continued to fuss over him.

"What's with all the noise?" Akane asked sleepily walking into the room. She blinked in surprise as Ukyo and Ranma froze in surprise as they both stared at her. "Oh…it's just you two." She mumbled before shutting the door and walking away.

The two occupants of the room could only sweat drop at the absurdity of what just happened. "Was she still asleep?" Ranma asked curiously.

"I guess so…" Ukyo mumbled in agreement. "That was…odd, to say the least." She stated as Ranma's nose finally stopped bleeding. "Oh you're better."

Ranma nodded his head as he motioned for Ukyo to get off of him. "Yeah, I' a bit calmer now." He muttered rubbing his nose to make sure the blood was gone.

"So if I do this, nothing will happen?" she asked as she pressed her breasts against his back. Ranma immediately turned red in the face as steam started pouring out of his ears. Eventually the stimulation was too much for him to handle as he passed out. "I guess it was no good." Ukyo muttered sadly as she placed Ranma's head on her lap. Running her fingers through his hair she sighed. "I'd better go to sleep." She eventually muttered checking the time and noting that Ranma was still asleep. Easing her way out from under him she gently laid him on the ground before tip-toeing out of the room.

As soon as she left the room Ryouko snuck in through the window "Saotome Ranma, prepare to die!" she whispered harshly not wanting to wake any of the others. Going to punch his head Ryouko was surprised when he rolled over avoiding the blow as his pillow attached itself to her fist. Calmly removing the pillow she tried again, only to earn similar results. "God damn it, wake up!" she hissed leaning over him to yell in his face.

Unfortunately for her Ranma did wake up as he sat up, or tried to accidentally locking lips with the surprised wanderer. It took a while for Ranma to realize what was happening, but when he did he broke away from Ryouko and quickly backed himself up against the wall panting uncontrollably as his face turned so red, that he reminded Ryouko of a tomato. "What are you doing here?" Ranma managed to shout pointing a shaky finger at Ryouko who scowled as she too blushed.

"I came here to settle the score!" she announced lunging at him. Not only did you make my brother leave, but you took my first kiss!" she shouted only to trip and land on top of Ranma who quickly began tapping her to get her off him. Unfortunately she happened to be sitting on his face and so the spot he ended up tapping was her ass. "You pervert!" Ryouko shouted as she jumped off him allowing Ranma to breathe. "You'd better take responsibility!"

Ranma coughed as he tried to breathe the realization of where he just managed to pull his face out from a bit too much for him to handle as he began tugging at his collar to let the hot air out. "Whatever, just leave" he muttered struggling to keep a grip on reality.

Ryouko sent him one last glare before jumping out the window, just s Shampoo came in through the door. "Ranma I help problem!" she declared before she began pulling at his boxer shorts. "Problem is blood goes wrong way, I fix." She explained trying to pull his boxers off while she wore nothing at all.

"That can't seriously be a way of fixing this." Ranma muttered in a nervous voice as he tried to keep his pants on. "Come on Shampoo you're being way too weird!"

"Shampoo no weird, Ranma weird. No reaction to naked body of sexy women." Shampoo declared staring at him oddly. "I fix, if no look work…touch work yes?" she asked caressing him through his pants.

"No that doesn't make sense at all!" Ranma screamed as he lost his grip on his boxers. Crowing in delight Shampoo quickly looked to see Ranma limp and embarrassed as hell.

"Aiya…Ranma is…impotent?" she wondered worriedly as she looked him in the eye. "That be bad for Shampoo yes?" she muttered as Ranma scowled.

"I ain't impotent." He groused. "This damn curse of mine prevents any blood flow to that part of me." Honestly Ranma was surprised he wasn't out cold from the whole situation already.

"Really?" Shampoo wondered curiously as she began rubbing it. "How Shampoo know is curse not impotence hm?" she questioned as Ranma gasped under the ministrations of the bold, purple haired Amazon warrior.

Suddenly the door opened causing both teens to jump in fright. "Interesting." Nabiki stated snapping a picture. "Thanks for the juicy picture." That done she closed the door and walked away.

"Hey wait, Nabiki what are you doing with that picture!" Ranma shouted out pulling up his pants and giving chase. "You better delete that!" he shouted after her as Shampoo pouted.

"Ranma-kun why are you shouting?" Kasumi asked poking her head out the door of her room.

"Oh….uh…Nabiki….embarrassing picture…" he mumbled softly as he began poking his fingers together.

Kasumi rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "I think I get it." She muttered softly before sighing. "Here's what you have to do, embarrass her even more and she'll give up the picture and the negatives to keep it quiet."

"You make it sound easy." Ranma muttered looking away from the eldest daughter with a blush on his face.

"My dear Ranma-kun, who did you think she learned from?" Kasumi asked holding a hand to her cheek looking innocent as ever.

"Oh…" Ranma wasn't really sure how to answer that question as he followed Kasumi towards Nabiki's room. "So how are we going to do this?" Ranma asked as they reached the door.

Knocking on the door Kasumi smiled as Nabiki opened up to see who it was. "What is it Nee-san?" she asked groggily obviously having tried to go to sleep after her little walk to Ranma's room.

"Nothing really" Kasumi stated shoving Ranma into Nabiki knocking them both backwards, stumbling Ranma managed to grab onto Nabiki in order to keep her safe as he fell onto the bed pulling the middle daughter with him. The end result was Nabiki safely held in his arms, in her night gown which was basically transparent revealing her underwear for all to see. "Oh my, what would everyone think seeing this picture?" Kasumi asked holding up a digital camera.

"What do you want?" Nabiki asked grouchily as she pushed herself off of Ranma. "I know that fake innocent smile of yours means you want something."

"That picture you took of Ranma-kun earlier tonight, and the negatives." Kasumi stated smiling gently at her younger sister.

"Wait how do you…" Nabiki rounded on Ranma "You told her?" she snarled only to freeze as Kasumi coughed waving the camera in her hands lazily.

"Well not like I want your picture of me out there in the open." He muttered looking away from her. "I had no choice."

"You know if you don't give me those pictures I'll resort to more…drastic measures." Kasumi stated causing Nabiki to grumble as she handed the photo and its negatives over. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Chuckling nervously Ranma shrugged as he followed Kasumi out the door. "See you later Nabs" he called out as he headed back to his room content to know that Kasumi had the picture.

* * *

End 

In hindsight the topic choice for this chapter wasn't very well thought out. Those of you wanting longer chapters, please look elsewhere seriously you guys should know this story by now. This is how long any show or chapter in the actual series would be if they didn't spend entire pages on facial expressions and the pointless repeated calling out of each other's names.


	16. A Hard Finish

Alright everyone here you go the next chapter of Nerima's Black Panther

Alright I'm running out of ideas, so this will be the last chapter, I'm sorry since various readers wanted to see a lot more, but I just can't do it.

This story involves a lot of sexual innuendos and jokes; the problem is I don't know that many, so a little help here would be nice. You guys aren't really helping with this are you?

"Regular Japanese"

(Panda/panther signs)

*Chinese* (or Mandarin if you'd like)

'Thoughts'

-Any other languages-

* * *

_Last time_

"_Well not like I want your picture of me out there in the open." He muttered looking away from her. "I had no choice."_

"_You know if you don't give me those pictures I'll resort to more…drastic measures." Kasumi stated causing Nabiki to grumble as she handed the photo and its negatives over. "Thank you for your cooperation."_

_Chuckling nervously Ranma shrugged as he followed Kasumi out the door. "See you later Nabs" he called out as he headed back to his room content to know that Kasumi had the picture._

* * *

A Hard Finish

Ranma sighed heavily as Shampoo and Ukyo, once again started another argument over him. "Amazing I've gotten used to it." He mused rubbing his cheek in thought as the doorbell rang. As was the norm Kasumi was the one to go answer it.

"Oh Father!" she cried out in surprise as the Tendo Patriarch walked in looking happy to be back home. On closer inspection Ranma noticed the man seemed different somehow, more confident in himself or something like that.

"I see that everything has stayed more or less the same." Soun stated looking around as his gaze fell on Ranma. "I even hear Genma went back to his wife."

"Uh yeah." Ranma stated unsurely wondering what had happened to the man. "You seem different." He stated trying to pinpoint what was going on.

Soun laughed "I trained to get myself back in shape." He explained simply. "On the way I met an old friend so I invited them over." He stepped aside to allow an elderly man, wearing shamanistic clothing walk into the room. "Meet Poko-san."

"AH!" Ranma shouted jumping to his feet. "You're that old warlock who put the curse on me!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"And you're the brat who stole my food." Poko stated just as accusingly. "Soun you didn't tell me this was the brat with the problem!" he stated rounding on the younger man.

"Well it wasn't like I knew." Soun pointed out seriously. "So I brought you along to lift the curse on him, or are you backing out of the deal?" the Tendo patriarch asked seriously staring at the old warlock.

"Hell no!" Poko shouted crossing his arms as the girls angrily converged on him. "I don't care what you girlies say I'm not helping the brat!" he stated stubbornly looking away from them as Ranma growled.

"I'll beat it out of you then!" he shouted for once losing his temper. With a shout he jumped at the warlock intent on causing him intense physical harm.

Poko grinned as he flicked Ranma on the forehead knocking the teen backwards and through the doors leading to the garden. "You're 100 years early to even dream of fighting me boy!" the old man boasted as Soun palmed his face.

"He…just blasted Ran-chan away." Ukyo muttered in shock as the girls stared dumbfounded. Soon the unmistakable growling of Ranma's panther form became audible as the black jungle cat leapt through the wreckage caused by his exit.

(You damn old geezer!) The sign read as Ranma began launching attacks at the old man. Laughing the entire time Poko nimbly evaded everything Ranma could dish out. (HOLD STILL!)

"Why would I do that?" the old man cackled "This is way more fun!" It was then Poko noticed the girls all staring worriedly at Ranma. "Oh ho? Quite a cute group of girls you have pining after eh boy?" he asked mockingly resting on his haunches as he closed an eye giving himself that condescending look really strong old people seemed to have.

(Shut up you old fart!) Ranma's sign angrily stated as the panther continued to attack the old man.

Quickly procuring a steaming hot teapot Poko poured its contents on top of Ranma's head as he side stepped the attack. Moving quickly he forcibly placed Ranma in a seiza position. "Tell you what, prove to me you've changed and I'll take off your curse." The old man stated grinning down at the martial artist. "Unless…you don't think you can."

"Of course I can do it!" Ranma shouted eyes blazing upon receiving the challenge. "No matter what it is I can do it! I'm Saotome Ranma, I never lose!"

Poko grinned "Cheeky brat ain't ya?" he asked rhetorically. "Alright prove to me you're a proper gentleman and I might lift that curse I've placed on ya." He stressed the word might as he grinned down at him.

"And how you expect me to do that?" Ranma asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You got them girls to please don't you?" Poko asked gesturing at the group of girls behind Ranma. "You'll take each one on a date, and I'll judge you based on how happy the girls are by the end of the date, don't bother telling them to fake it either I can tell."

"All of them?" Ranma asked unsurely suddenly nervous as he began playing with his pig-tail.

"Yup, all six of them." Poko stated with an irritating grin on his face.

"Wait six?" Ranma asked turning around. "Ryouko…when did you come in?" he asked seeing the eternally lost girl sitting there drinking tea with Kasumi.

"I came in just now, why?" the way she looked at him was a mixture of loathing and slight attraction as she quickly diverted her eyes a blush on her face even though she tried to hide it.

"I don't think she's one of the ones who like me." Ranma stated pointing out the lost girl.

"Doesn't matter." Poko stated nonchalantly. "If she doesn't have fun with you, forget getting your curse lifted." He informed the teen cackling all the while. That said he vanished out the door leaving behind the parting words. "I'll be watching you closely boy!"

"What just happened?" Ryouko asked curiously looking around. "Who was that guy anyways?"

"In short that old geezer cursed me, and to convince him to lift it I have to prove that I can be a proper gentleman by taking you all on dates in which you honestly have fun." Ranma explained causing the girl's face to redden. "Speaking of which since you're here…you want to go out today?" he asked scratching the nape of his neck in embarrassment.

* * *

Ryouko's date

Ryouko's face turned even redder as she stumbled over her words. "Well if it's…to help you I guess I have no choice!" she declared trying to sound as if it were troublesome. The girls could tell otherwise though as they all stared at her with dead pan expressions.

"So…where do you want to go?" Ranma asked with a smile. Whether or not he noticed Ryouko's feelings was up for debate as he simply smiled at her.

"Uh…well…Onii-san never took me to the…amusement park like he promised." She trailed off nervously playing with her hair as she started drawing circles on the floor with her finger getting progressively more nervous as she continued speaking.

"So the amusement park?" Soun asked reaching into his Gi. "I actually have a pair of tickets." He stated pulling them out and handing them to Ranma. "I was hoping you'd take one of my daughters, but this seems like a better chance to use them." He explained seeing their questioning glances.

"Thanks Tendo-san." Ranma muttered bowing his head politely. "Shall we go then Ryouko?" he asked holding out his arm. "I'd rather not get separated so shall I walk you?" he asked smiling at her causing the poor girl to start steaming at the ears as she nervously grasped his hand. Ranma just smiled trying not to think to hard about how soft her skin was. Holding hands the two headed out the door at a leisurely pace, the tickets were good for the entire day, and it was only 8:30.

As they walked Ryouko snuck glances at Ranma whenever she didn't think he was paying attention. "Something the matter?" Ranma asked curiously as he glanced at her causing her to let out an oddly cute squeak completely different than her normal demeanor.

"Nothing!" she stated hastily as she tried, and failed, to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Nothing at all!" she added in causing Ranma to shrug his shoulders as they arrived at a bus stop and waited for the shuttle that would bring them to the amusement park.

"So what were you doing over at the Tendo's place?" Ranma asked as they waited. "Looking for another duel or something like that?" he asked tilting his head.

"I…I came to remind you to take responsibility for what happened last night!" she nearly shouted her face bright red as she began stuttering.

"Oh you mean when…" Ranma trailed off as his own face reddened at the memory. "Not like I did that on purpose." He muttered looking off towards the side. Making sure to keep a hold on her hand, Ranma used his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

When the bus came around the two silently got on and took seats near the back. "So what's this curse of yours?" she asked while looking out the window.

"Uh…how should I say this…?" Ranma muttered looking elsewhere. "I…uh…have…uh…difficulty dealing with…women." He finished lamely. Face red, he made sure not to turn towards her feeling her gaze on the back of his head.

"I see…" she muttered suddenly sounding more confident and happy. "Well then I guess I'll just do this." She stated leaning against him as the bus traveled along slowly. Pulling his arm closer to her body she pressed herself to his side. She was blushing enough to light up the entire bus, but in her mind the amount of discomfort she was causing him was well worth it.

Upon arriving at their destination both teens shared a look before they walked in, showing the clerk their tickets, they entered as Ryouko grasped his arm and held it tightly, so she wouldn't get separated from him. "What should we do first?" Ranma asked looking around.

Ryouko grinned and pointed at the biggest roller coaster in the entire park. "That one." She declared pulling him towards it. Chuckling Ranma swiftly took the lead lest she gets distracted and they'd both end up lost.

Getting into line they simply kept silent as they waited for their turn ignoring the general whispers about how cute of a couple they made. "People really like to talk don't they?" Ranma asked as they neared the front of the line.

Blushing slightly Ryouko agreed with him as it finally became their turn. Climbing into the car, the two strapped themselves in as the overseer received the thumbs up from the other employees.

Laughing Ranma kept a firm grip on Ryouko's hand as they stumbled out of the ride, only slightly dizzy, and even then it was from shouting for so long in exhilaration rather than actual motion sickness. "That was fun!" Ryouko declared looking around. "We should go on that one next!" Ranma smiled noting how much fun she seemed to be having.

The day passed by surprisingly quickly as they rode every non-water ride they could find, and entered every attraction they came across. They had even stopped by the park café for lunch before climbing into the Ferris wheel where they were now. "Today was fun." Ranma stated smiling slightly as he and Ryouko looked out over the park. With the sun setting as it was the sight was very pretty.

Ryouko nodded her head enthusiastically "Yeah, I had a lot of fun too!" she declared causing Ranma to smile. "Uh Ranma…" she began fidgeting slightly. Turning his full attention on her Ranma waited for her to continue feeling that it was important to her for him to listen. "I'm sorry… about when we first met…" she stated rubbing her arm slowly. "I was mad…and I was taking it out on you." She admitted looking away. "But, after today and after so much fun…I was kind of…you know…hoping…" she was starting to babble. Sighing in frustration she resolutely stood up and pushed herself into his arms. Surprised Ranma grabbed a hold of her instinctively as a pair of lips attached themselves to his own.

Shocked Ranma gasped allowing Ryouko to push her tongue forward exploring his mouth in the surprisingly passionate kiss. "Thank you for today." She stated pulling away from him as she rested herself calmly in his lap. Ranma's face was completely red as his brain simply stopped working due to over heating. Giggling Ryouko simply sat there as the Ferris wheel rotated around slowly.

While he was moving, leading them to the exit, Ranma's mind wasn't really on the walk; rather it was still going over what had just happened in the Ferris wheel barely fifteen minutes ago. Every time he glanced over at her Ryouko winked at him causing his face to re-heat as he snapped his head elsewhere. "What is it?" Ranma asked briskly as they boarded the bus.

"Oh, nothing." Ryouko stated somewhat more confidently than she had been earlier. The kiss bolstered her confidence he supposed. Clinging onto his arm she quietly watched the scenery pass by as Ranma focused his mind on anything other than the noticeable mounds pressing into his arm. Getting off the bus they silently made their way back to the Tendo Household, "I hope you had fun today." Ranma stated smiling down at her despite his discomfort.

Walking into the living room Ryouko let go of his arm and stepped in front of him. "Oh, don't worry today was fun." She stated giving him an alluring smile before sitting down with Kasumi who was drinking some tea.

Ranma sighed and rubbed his head as he headed upstairs for a quick bath. Outside, Poko held up a clipboard with a list of the girls' names. Under 'Ryouko' he marked down "Satisfied."

* * *

Ukyo's date

The next day Ranma was immediately grabbed by the shirt by Ukyo who quickly announced their departure as she dragged him along, much to his own protests. "Come on Ran-chan, today's my turn!" she declared happily as she smiled at him over her shoulders.

"Wait you girls are taking turns?" he asked incredulously. "Don't I get a say in anything?" he asked looking at her with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Of course you don't." Ukyo stated simply as she dragged him into the park and towards the lake. Renting a boat she swiftly dragged Ranma to the docks and boarded the designated boat.

Sighing Ranma slowly used the oars provided with the boat to move out towards the center of the lake. "Was there any particular reason why you wanted to surround us with water?" He asked dryly staring at Ukyo who was watching him work with a closed eye smile. She was wearing a modest white sundress in contrast to her normal, boyish, chef's clothing. A matching white hat adorned her head giving her an innocent feeling though Ranma knew otherwise.

"Hm…I wonder." She stated as Ranma paused in order to give his arms a rest. "You know we're all alone out here." She stated moving to sit next to him.

Ranma pointedly ignored the sinking feeling in his gut realizing there was no way out less he want to turn into a panther again. "Uh…." As was usual for him his face was quickly turning red as various images of what could happen between a boy and a girl alone in a boat ran through his mind.

"I didn't mean that jackass." Ukyo stated using her spatula to smack him over the head. "I mean you and I, we never get any time alone, just to talk." She stated leaning against him though thankfully she wasn't reaching for anything that would spark Ranma's sexually charged imagination.

"I guess you're right." Ranma admitted after a while of forcefully calming himself down. "I've been wondering what happened after…well…you know." He trailed off unsure how to approach the subject.

"I spent most of the time training." Ukyo stated looking out over the water. "I was constantly teased because my Fiancé had run away from me." She explained a little bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Ranma said on impulse as he tentatively placed his left arm over her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind as she leaned in closer. "All I remember is pops pulling me along on the cart; I don't even remember him asking about you."

"I figured as much." Ukyo stated placing her hand on Ranma's own. "Saotome Genma is a cruel, poor excuse of a man." She stated. "Nothing like his son, who is noble hearted."

Ranma blushed, this time from the praise. "Uh…I'm glad you think so." He muttered unsurely, not used to being complimented. "It feels nice…not having to worry about wandering hands." He noted enjoying just being in her presence.

"Are you implying that my hands wander a lot?" Ukyo asked in a tone Ranma couldn't identify.

"Well there was that one time…when you thought I was sleeping…another when Shampoo was arguing with you…and the…" Ukyo covered his mouth with her hand as she palmed her face with the other.

"I get it…" she muttered shaking her head slowly. "Just…stop." Ranma nodded his head and the two dwindled into a comfortable silence. The moment was broken however as Ranma's stomach rumbled. Blushing Ranma looked elsewhere as Ukyo giggled. "I'll prepare lunch." She declared as suddenly a grill appeared on the boat already at the proper temperature somehow not rocking the boat.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ranma asked incredulously as Ukyo began preparing some Okonomiyaki for them. "Did you just pull a grill out of your pockets?"

"If you notice I don't have any pockets on me right now." Ukyo pointed out.

"Out of your bag then." Ranma amended still confused.

"I just pull it out; don't ask me how it works." Ukyo stated apparently just accepting that it worked. "Don't you ever wonder where Shampoo keeps her Chui?" she asked curiously "Because I know for a fact her outfit doesn't have any pockets."

Ranma's mind wandered towards the gutter at the statement. "Uh…" he muttered lamely trying to shake the thought away.

"Quit thinking weird things!" Ukyo shouted smacking him across the face with her spatula "Oops…" she muttered realizing she had just knocked him off the boat as a large splash sounded over the lake. Climbing out Ranma glared at her before shaking off as much water as he could. "Ah, HEY!" she whined as the water got all over her and the grill. Turning his head Ranma stuck his nose into the air. Grumbling Ukyo finished up the Okonomiyaki and handed one to Ranma who wolfed it down quickly. Eating her own Ukyo sighed as Ranma stared at her. "Sorry." She muttered looking off to the side.

Ranma nodded his head and silently sat next to her, his fur still wet. "OHHOHOHO!" a shrill voice laughed out as Ranma's body immediately tensed up. "If it isn't that marvelous beast those commoners keep." It was Kodachi on what looked like her own personal boat being driven by her servant Sasuke.

"Friend of yours?" Ukyo asked eyeing the new addition tersely. Ranma immediately shook his head.

(She's crazy.) Was all the sign said as Ranma tried to hide himself behind Ukyo. (She hasn't bothered us in a long time so I thought she gave up.) Another, larger sign, read causing Ukyo to pat the panther's head reassuringly. Ukyo quickly stored the grill away as she grabbed the oars.

"Nothing to it but to book it." She muttered quickly rowing away from the crazed gymnast. Kodachi laughed again sending chills up Ranma's spine as hey hit the shore. "RUN!" Ukyo shouted when Kodachi started throwing spiked clubs at her. "Holy shit she's psychotic!"

(I TOLD YOU!) Ranma's sign read as the two continued to run, Ranma's tail between his legs.

"Oh for the love of all things holy leave us alone!" Ukyo shouted twisting around swinging her spatula in a wide arc clearing the air of the spiked projectiles. "I'll beat you senseless for ruing our date." She stated darkly.

"This commoner dares challenge me?" Kodachi asked quizzically before she began laughing again. "Very well then I shall indulge you!" Jumping forward her ribbon in hand Kodachi made a show of twirling it around as she descended on Ukyo. Smirking the chef took a batter's stance and swung…hard. "AIEEEE!" Kodachi screamed as she was sent flying her hands oddly shaped with her index and pinky fingers extended as the others folded towards the thumb.

"Crazy bitch" Ukyo muttered, having used every ounce of strength she could muster to send the deranged girl flying. Slowly Ranma poked his head out from an alleyway (is it safe) the sign read causing Ukyo to nod her head. "You okay?" she asked patting the panther on the head.

(I'm fine)

"Let's…go home I'm tired." She muttered rubbing her forehead. Nodding in agreement Ranma followed the chef as the two entered the Tendo household.

"Oh my, you two look like you were in a fight." Kasumi gasped as she fussed over Ukyo who was covered in shallow cuts from a few near misses.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Ukyo stated rubbing her head. Unfortunately the action causing Kasumi to pinch her nose as she stepped away from the chef. "I guess I need a bath." Ukyo mumbled seeing the eldest daughter's reaction. Trudging off to clean herself up Ukyo waved at Ranma with a smile. "We should do it again sometime." She stated causing Ranma to nod his head as Kasumi fetched some hot water.

Outside, Poko wrote underneath Ukyo's name. "Satisfied."

* * *

Shampoo's date

Ranma sighed heavily as he helped Shampoo carry the picnic basket into the park. "I'm surprised honestly." He muttered causing the young Chinese girl to glance at him curiously. "I would've thought you'd want to go somewhere else." He admitted seeing her unasked question.

"Shampoo like romantic things to you know." She stated winking at him causing a bit of red to tinge his cheeks. "Here is good yes?" she asked patting a spot of earth.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders unsure of what really made a good picnic spot. "As good as any, I suppose." He muttered setting the blanket. "So, what's on the menu today Shampoo?"

"Dumplings!" she stated happily pulling out various Chinese dishes packaged in small bite sized wrappings of all shapes. Ranma smiled as he accepted some from Shampoo. "Ranma like?" she asked hopefully as her eyes held stars in them.

"Yeah, they're good…why are your eyes sparkling?" he asked noting how intently she was watching him. "Did you put something in them?" he asked nervously as he began eyeing the food with suspicion.

Shampoo suddenly became nervous as she wildly shook her head in the negative. "Course not, Shampoo never do that." She stated quickly silently wondering why the potion hadn't taken effect yet.

"Really now…" Ranma asked "Okay then why don't you take a bite?" he asked quickly shoving a dumpling into Shampoo's mouth and held it closed forcing her to chew and swallow.

Shampoo quickly closed her eyes fearing the worst. "Eh?" she wondered after a while realizing nothing had happened. "It no work?" she wondered looking around.

"Just what was supposed to work?" Ranma asked tapping his fingers against his arm in irritation. Placing his hand on her shoulder to force her to look at him Ranma noticed something off as soon as he turned her around. "Wait…why can't I move my hand?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"Aiya…wrong potion." Shampoo whined "Accidentally used potion of bonding." She stated causing Ranma to stare blankly at her. "It makes us stay connected for twenty-four hours."

"So we're stuck like this…for the next day?" Ranma asked in disbelief as he tried, unsuccessfully, to remove his hand from her shoulder.

Shampoo happily nodded her head. "Wanted one that creates impulse to do as instructed upon certain noise but is okay." She stated causing Ranma to blanch. "What now, no can do activities Shampoo had in mind if stuck together."

"We could go watch a movie." Ranma suggested pointing at the nearby theatre. "Assuming only my hand is stuck it can be kind of comfortable in there." He blushed as he looked away but Shampoo caught onto what he was allowing her to do.

Happily tackling him she squealed out a thank you before planting a kiss on his lips. "Ranma so nice to Shampoo!" she declared as she helped him up before packing up their picnic and headed towards the theatre as the basket and blanket simply disappeared into the unknown void where women kept things.

Arriving at the theatre the two teens quickly picked out a movie and ordered their tickets. The movie ended up being a spy flick that both fighters had wanted to see. Grabbing their seats Shampoo took her opportunity to rest her head on Ranma's shoulder. "You don't waste time huh?" Ranma asked trying not to focus on how soft her body felt. In response Shampoo merely shook her head as the movie began.

By the end of the movie both teens were clapping as they along with the rest of the audience got up to leave. "That was fun." Ranma stated stretching out as best he could to remove the stiffness in his body.

"Shampoo had fun." The Amazon warrior declared smiling happily. "Ice cream then home?" she suggested heading towards a nearby ice cream parlor.

"Oh, sure." Ranma muttered seeing the familiar store. "Think that's the place the Tendo family brought me to." He stated walking with her. In hindsight he realized that it must have seemed odd for the two to be walking with his hand constantly on her shoulders. Sighing he figured there was nothing he could do as they walked.

Apparently it wasn't very busy as no one was in line and the cashier looked bored if anything. "Oh customers…" he muttered glancing up at them. "Oh it's you, you want our best item again?" the man smiled kindly at them as he straightened himself up.

"Yeah, sure." Ranma agreed unable to remember what it was the last time he had been there. Paying the necessary fee the man gestured for them to take a seat as the he walked into the back presumably to give the order to the cook personally. In ten minutes a woman wearing a pristine white chef's outfit walked out carrying a larger than normal sundae a smirk on her face.

"So you're the boy who told the boys to give me your compliments eh?" she asked setting it down for him. "I was wondering who could eat the deluxe on their own." Ranma glanced up at her as she crossed her arms confidently. "Go on, it's a new challenge dish I'm making up, finish it in two minutes and it's free. I just need to make sure it's doable."

Ranma and Shampoo looked at it hungrily as they each grabbed a spoon. "Two minute yes?" Shampoo asked licking her lips.

"No problem." Ranma boasted as they got ready. The chef nodded and pulled out a stopwatch.

"Ready…GO!" she declared pressing the button. Both teens ravenously dug into the sundae at a frightening pace as the other patrons watched in awe.

"DONE!" they shouted at once slamming their spoons down. Checking the time the chef grinned.

"One minute and fifty-six seconds." She declared righting it down. "Alright, the sundae is on the house as promised." She wrote down a few notes before heading back into the kitchen.

Ranma and Shampoo groaned as their actions caught up with them. "My head hurts." They both mumbled tiredly as they rested their heads on the table. After that the new sundae was called the lovebird special and was a major hit amongst couples. As for the two lovebirds who the sundae was named after… "It still hurts…" they were still suffering from the massive brain freeze as they recuperated at the Tendo household. Poko laughed but gave Ranma a pass anyways.

* * *

Akane's date

Ranma sweat dropped at Akane's interpretation of a date. "Tell me again…why, are we hiking through the mountains?" he asked scratching his head tiredly.

"What is it too much for you?" Akane asked sharply giving him a stern stare.

"No…it's just…I thought this was supposed to be a date." Ranma muttered looking elsewhere. "This feels more like training to me."

"It is training!" Akane stated seriously as she crossed her arms. "The art is my life, yet you come out of nowhere and blow me out of the water! You're going to help me no matter what got it?"

"Uh…sure." Ranma muttered wondering why she was so fired up. "The clearing to our right should be good enough if it's just training." He stated thumbing over to his right.

"Eh?"

"You should practice opening your ears more." Ranma stated seriously. "You can hear the river from here."

Cupping her ears Akane tried to listen for the sound of rushing water. "I don't hear anything…" she muttered frowning, "are you trying to make a fool out of me?" she asked looking Ranma in the eye.

Ranma sighed and began walking off in the direction he had indicated. "Just follow me." He muttered looking over his shoulder. Huffing in annoyance Akane followed after him. "See?" Ranma asked walking into a clearing.

"Oh wow…I never knew about this place." Akane muttered looking around; it was a spacious area with a calm river floating lazily by. "You sure you didn't know about this place before hand?"

"I swear I didn't" Ranma stated shrugging his shoulders as he set his pack down and began making camp. "As soon as we're set up we'll start training. Though I don't get why you didn't go to Tendo-san."

"Otou-chan never teaches me anything more than the basics." Akane stated pouting. "I want to learn the more advanced forms of anything goes."

Ranma sighed. "Look Akane…are families each teach a different branch of the school you know." He stated catching her attention as he sat down to look at her. "The Saotome side is about fast movements and flexibility. The Tendo side is focused on strength and durability." She looked at him quizzically "In short, the forms I know aren't meant for your style of fighting."

"That's bullshit I've seen how strong you can be!" Akane shouted pointing at him.

"That's my natural strength! I focus on speed more than anything else." He stated seriously. "Why do you think I dodge so much?" he asked noticeably calmer. "Do you want to know what kind of training Tendo-san did before coming back?" Akane quickly nodded her head. "Alright do a handstand, you can do that right?" Grumbling Akane did a perfect handstand, though a little wobbly at times. "Switch to one hand." glancing towards him in surprise Akane tried to do that, and with some effort managed it though now far more wobbly than before. "Now use only your thumb."

"That's not possible!" Akane shouted at him struggling as it was.

"Tendo-san can do one-hundred vertical pushups using only his thumb." Ranma stated seriously "I've watched him do it." Ranma paused to gauged Akane's reactions. "The Tendo style, revolves around the basics, and strength." He concluded making Akane look up at him. "Just work on those and you'll be fine."

"Right." Akane muttered as she allowed herself to fall out of the hand stand position. "Guess I'll just workout then." She muttered as she began doing pushups. Suddenly a weight placed itself on her back. "Ranma…what the hell?" she asked straining a little more.

"Do the same number you usually do with me on your back." He instructed simply causing her to grunt in annoyance. Slowly she began doing the pushups as Rama counted out loud for her. "Come on surely you can do better than this." He stated closing an eye to look down at her.

"Why do my arms feel like lead?" she whined as she lay down on the ground.

"Why are you lazing about?" Ranma asked seriously as he crossed his arms. "Those were only pushups. You still need to do sit-ups, squats, leg-lifts and then some sparring." Akane just groaned loudly as Ranma grinned down at her.

In each of the exercise Ranma added in something to make it even harder, for sit-ups he attached a spring mechanism to her abdomen making it harder to curl up. When Akane had started her squats Ranma tied a large boulder to her back. Akane moaned and groaned the whole time, but she got the exercises done. Settling down for leg lifts she eye the metal balls in Ranma's hands with slight trepidation only to sigh heavily when he attached them to her ankles. "You…are evil." She groaned lying face down on the ground.

"It's good for you." Ranma countered simply as he squatted next to her. "Come on, we still have sparring to do." He stated nudging her with a stick.

"How's sparring going to help me at this point?" she asked trying, and failing, to get up.

"You use techniques more when you're tired, if you were full of energy you'd just brute strength everything." He explained chidingly. "You have the misconception that the harder you hit the better you are."

"Then what is important?" She groused glaring up at him.

"Knowing where to hit, how to hit, and when to hit…for starters." Ranma stated seriously "With your training strength comes naturally, and also…so does your endurance."

"Endurance…?" she asked suddenly worried about what he meant by that.

"Yeah…seems that Tendo-san's own style is to just take the hits." Ranma explained with an eerie grin. "Apparently he had boulders thrown at him in order to toughen up his own body."

Akane chuckled nervously as Ranma began cracking his knuckles. "We're not going _that_ far are we?" she asked nervously.

"Eventually." Ranma conceded as she managed to get to her feet. "We'll start small." With that Akane's beati…er…training began in earnest.

At the end of their journey Akane was covered in bruises as Ranma carried her on his back. "Is this what you had to go through all the time?" she asked resting her head against his back.

"Oh…yeah." Ranma stared startled by the sudden question. "Oyaji was always going on about how everything is training." He explained as he made his way down the mountain. "It got kind of annoying really."

"Do you think I'll be as good as you some day?" Akane asked the edges of doubt creeping into her voice.

"How willing are you to devote your life to the art?" Ranma asked seriously as he stared straight ahead. "I spent over ten years training with Oyaji on the road." Akane remained silent obviously in thought. "There is a price for everything Akane." Ranma stated as they neared the city. "My price for my skills was my childhood, my price for the easy to get along with personality I have now is the block against perverted thoughts. What are you willing to pay?"

Akane didn't say anything and instead buried her face deeper into Ranma's back. "I will train like that more often then…I'll spend ten years if I have to."

"And I'll be there to pick you up every time you get knocked on your ass." Ranma stated with a chuckle. "Trust me, it'll happen a lot." Nearing the household Akane climbed off Ranma's back.

"Ranma?" she muttered catching his attention as he started to turn towards her. "Thank you." Kissing him on the cheek she quickly ran inside leaving a dumbstruck Ranma in front of the gates.

"What…?" Ranma managed to ask before slowly following after her. On the roof across the street Poko made a sort of humming noise as he marked "satisfied" underneath Akane's name.

* * *

Nabiki's date

Ranma nervously glanced at Nabiki who was walking next to him. "Uh…where are we going?" he asked slowly afraid to anger the mercenary like girl.

"Well we're on a date right?" she asked seriously turning her stare on him. "Obviously we're going shopping!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Ranma muttered under his breath as he looked away. "So is there anything in particular you wanted?" he asked as they entered the shipping mall.

"Not really." Nabiki admitted as they looked around the stores. "I do need a new bikini though." She noted as she grabbed Ranma's hand and dragged him towards the bathing suit store.

"Wait can't you do that on your own?" Ranma asked nervously as his face began heating up. Nabiki stuck her tongue out at him as she forced him to sit near the changing rooms as she began browsing around. "Crazy Nabiki…" Ranma muttered embarrassed as many of the other girls in the store pointed at him and began whispering amongst themselves. "Why's she bringing me in here anyways?" he asked shifting around nervously firmly rooting his eyes to the ground.

"Just wait a bit longer Ranma I need to try these on." Nabiki stated walking behind the curtains.

"Wait…what?" Ranma asked weakly as she disappeared from view. Hearing giggles Ranma ducked his head once more as he tried not to think about what Nabiki was doing behind the curtains. 'Bad thoughts, be gone!' he chanted in his mind on the verge of beating himself with a stick.

"Ranma" Nabiki called out throwing open the curtains revealing herself in a rather plain one piece swimsuit. Sighing in relief Ranma gave her the thumbs up. "Tch…not daring enough." She muttered withdrawing into the curtains once more. Getting a sinking feeling Ranma chuckled nervously as he kept his eyes on the ground again.

"Ta-da!" Nabiki announced stepping out in a two piece bikini that kept her well covered all things considered. Ranma blushed and looked away. "Tch no good again?" she wondered delving back into the changing rooms."

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?" Ranma shouted angrily causing the women around him to giggle even louder.

"How about this?" Nabiki asked stepping out in a revealing two piece bikini that only covered the bare minimum. It was scarlet in color and the pose she took in it proved too much for Ranma who passed out with a nosebleed. "I'll take it." She stated rummaging through Ranma's pockets. "How much is this swimsuit?" she asked walking up to the clerk causing the other women to sweat drop.

"I can't believe you took my money to buy that swimsuit." Ranma muttered checking the contents of his wallet.

"That's what guys do right? Buy the things women want for them." Nabiki stated looking over her shoulder with a fox like smirk.

Ranma stared at her before sighing as he palmed his face. "Oh, whatever…I don't have to buy anything else do I?" he asked worriedly idly checking his wallet one more time.

"Oh well now that you mention it…lunch would be nice…oh and I need some more make-up and new clothing to!" Nabiki listed off things she wanted causing tears to fall freely from Ranma's eyes as they headed towards the food court.

"There goes all my money." Ranma muttered allowing his head to hang down sadly. Nabiki merely laughed as she got into line at the food stall she wanted. "I'll have the deluxe." She stated walking up to the counter.

"Right, that's 1200Yen you know." The cashier stated causing Ranma to sniffle as he handed the money over. "You have it tough don't you?" the cashier asked chuckling softly. Wordlessly Ranma nodded his head as they headed towards the pick up window, Ranma opting not to eat considering who he was treating.

"Ah that was good." Nabiki stated rubbing her stomach happily "Thanks for the food Ranma." She stated smiling at the boy who gave a stiff "you're welcome" in response. Ranma noticed a bit of sauce on Nabiki's cheek, quickly wiping it off with his finger he licked it clean seeing as it was the only food he'd get for a while. "Ah…that…" Nabiki muttered turning red herself.

"Hm?" Ranma muttered as Nabiki quickly looked away. "You say something Nabs?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly piquing Ranma's interest as he leaned in a bit closer to her face. "Really, it's nothing!" she shouted shoving him away.

"Hm…" Rama muttered sitting up normally. "Are you…nervous?" he asked in confusion as he tilted his head to the side observing the normally cold as ice young woman in front of him.

"Like hell you know anything!" Nabiki stated calming her nerves enough to put on the Ice Queen's mask. "Now let's get going, I need some new clothing." She stated grabbing Ranma by the collar as she began dragging him along.

"Hey…go buy those on your own." Ranma muttered in annoyance as he quickly fell into step with her. "I'm not a walking bank you can use, you know." Nabiki turned to him and gave him the puppy eyes look. "I won't do it!" he shouted turning his head. In response Nabiki's lower lips began to tremble. "Not going to work!" Ranma shouted looking away. Nabiki's eyes began to tear up. "Must…resist…" Ranma muttered forcing himself to look away.

"You won't?" Nabiki asked her voice quavering. "For me?" she asked softly.

"GAH THAT'S CHEATING!" Ranma shouted pointing an accusing finger at her. "Fine…I'll buy you something." He muttered in defeat as Nabiki quickly turned her face to hide her diabolic smirk. A few people passing by sweat dropped seeing Ranma being played for a fool.

"Come on!" Nabiki stated dragging him off by the hand. "I need some casual wear." She explained simply as she began browsing through some of the spring options for young women. "What do you think about these?" she asked holding up a miniskirt and tube top combination.

"I don't know you're the one wearing them" Ranma muttered looking away, his face already a dark red. "I don't get why I need to be here."

"I need a man's opinion." She explained simply going back to browsing. "How about these?" she asked holding up a pair of short shorts and a V-neck T-shirt. Ranma's nose began to bleed as the image of Nabiki in the outfit came unbidden to his mind. "I take that as a compliment." She stated carrying them over to the checkout line.

Grumbling Ranma pinched his nose as he paid the fees. "I hope we're almost done." He muttered walking beside Nabiki carrying her bags from the swimsuit store and the most recent clothing store. Checking his wallet, he sighed seeing a single hundred yen bill. "I'm officially broke." He muttered glancing at his companion.

Reaching the house Nabiki quickly pulled him closer to her. "Thanks for today Ranma" she muttered kissing him on the cheek, opposite to the cheek Akane had kissed him.

Poko smiled, "Nabiki: Satisfied." He stated writing it down as Ranma scratched his head before walking into the house.

* * *

Kasumi's date

Ranma smiled, glad that Kasumi only wanted him to help her with grocery shopping. "I think this is the most normal day I've had so far." He muttered easily lifting everything she bought in his arms.

Kasumi giggled happily as she patted him on the head, a habit she developed due to how often Ranma's curse took hold. "Just a little more." She explained as they neared the last store in the market. "The usual please Usuda-san." She stated smiling at the pastry chef.

"Oh if it isn't Kasumi-san, on a date today?" the man asked smiling brightly. Kasumi giggled, but didn't answer the man "Between you and me, I don't think she should pin her hopes on Tofu-sensei." Usuda stated leaning closer to Ranma covering his mouth as he whispered. "Doctor is a good man, though he's a bit loony whenever Kasumi-san's around."

"Oh my, are you talking about something behind my back?" Kasumi asked sweetly causing the older man to sweat drop.

"Uh, nope…not at all." He laughed nervously as he shuffled back into his shop.

"You can be pretty scary when you want to be huh?" Ranma asked looking at Kasumi from the corner of his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kasumi stated sweetly as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"Right…" Ranma muttered before looking over his shoulder. "You usually get people following you?" he asked softly causing Kasumi to glance around herself as if looking for a store or something similar.

"I can't say that I do." She stated honestly. "Hm…I don't think they're very nice people." She decided looking away from where the shadows were approaching them from.

"Shall we go somewhere less crowded?" Ranma asked softly as the two began walking away. "I can knock them out, hand them to the police or something."

Kasumi smiled "I have a better idea." She turned into an alleyway catching Ranma's attention as he followed her. "Let me handle this, I can guarantee they won't come back." She stated smiling in an oddly creepy manner.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a slimy voice asked from behind them. It was a rather large man, wearing a leather jacket with chains, wielding a steel pipe as he was backed by four similarly dressed thugs. "One fine bitch and her little boy toy." Ranma blushed at being called that but at Kasumi's gesture didn't respond.

"My, how rude." She noted tilting her head to the side as she smiled politely at them. "Is there something we can help you with?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I can think of a few 'things' you can help us with." The leader of the thugs stated laughing at his own joke as his followers followed suit. "What's it gonna be bitch, you coming with us or we gotta force you?" The man's grin bordered on insane as the others started licking their lips.

"How about…neither?" Kasumi asked simply as a shot rang out through the alley. One of the thugs was instantly one the floor screaming bloody murder as he clutched his face. Kasumi was calmly holding up a RugerLC9 pistol in her right hand, a left handed version held loosely in her left hand which had yet to move. "Oh my, I'm using rubber bullets, but you're in tht much pain?" she asked as her smile turned positively demonic.

"Kill the bitch!" the leader shouted as the thugs all rushed her. Kasumi moved swiftly as she used the guns, as small as they were, to knock away the strikes aimed at her temple all the while unloading her bullets into their midsections. Faster than the thugs could see Kasumi pulled out replacement magazines and reloaded her weapons before pistol whipping the nearest thug knocking him out as the other two fell in short order. Facing the leader Kasumi pointed both of her weapons at him and fired two shots, one between his eyes, and the other between his legs. Crumpling to the ground Kasumi smiled sweetly as her guns suddenly disappeared from her hands.

Ranma couldn't say anything…he was too dumbstruck to do so. Kasumi…kind, sweet, caring and gentle Kasumi just wiped the floor with five armed thugs with firearms. "I really shouldn't be surprised by weird things anymore." He muttered rubbing his forehead.

"Shall we go home Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked sweetly, this time showing genuine kindness as she smiled at the younger boy.

"Right." Ranma nodded in agreement smiling with her. "Where'd you learn…you know…that?" Ranma asked as they walked towards the Tendo household.

"Oh you know…here and there." She stated simply not looking away from her destination.

"That's not something you learn 'here and there' you know." Ranma pointed out giving her a "You're kidding me, right?" look.

"I'm a military girl?" Kasumi offered.

"Not buying that one either."

"Oh alright, to tell the truth I just seemed to know how to use them" she stated seriously. "No training, no research, I just happened across these two guns and picked them up. Next thing I know I know how to maintain and use them as if I was trained with them all my life. It's rather mysterious isn't it?" she asked looking at him as they reached the dojo.

Kasumi stepped in front of him before they entered the door. "Don't tell anyone else?" she asked smiling at him as she held her hands behind her back. Nodding his head Ranma agreed to keep it a secret. "Great, a thank you for carrying everything for me." She tilted his chin backwards and captured his lips. Pulling away she winked at him and walked into the building leaving a dazed Ranma behind.

Poko laughed softly to himself as he marked down the last "satisfied" on his list. "Alright I guess I can give the kid a chance." He muttered closing an eye.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he took a set in the living room. "This past week was crazy." He muttered touching his lips one last time.

"I'll say, didn't think you'd actually make all six of them happy." Poko stated sitting right next to Ranma.

"When did you get here?" Ranma shouted clinging to the roof, the shock of the old man's sudden appearance causing him to react badly.

"I've been here the whole time." Poko stated with a mocking grin. "I've reviewed your actions this past week, and I'm surprised. All these girls were happy at the end of their dates." He paused to take a sip of his tea. "So I figured I'd give you a chance and lift the curse."

Ranma's eyes beamed as the old man pulled out a walking staff. "Really?" he asked excitedly leaning forward. "You mean I'll be able to think properly from now on!"

"Well maybe." Poko stated grinning. Before Ranma could press him for answers Poko began chanting in a language that Ranma didn't recognize. "TOH!" the old man shouted tapping Ranma's head with his staff.

"Ow…" Ranma muttered rubbing his head. "Was that part necessary?" he asked irritated that he had gotten hit on the head.

"No" Ranma resisted the urge to attack the old man. "So…How you feel about bananas?" the old man asked curiously.

"They're…I'd rather not eat one ever again." Ranma muttered

"What about this?" the old man pulled out a porno mag and showed it to Ranma who blushed, and reacted to it like a normal boy. "Seems like you're alright, still a little embarrassed about things, but that's to be expected."

Suddenly Shampoo, Ukyo, and Ryouko crashed into him, apparently having been chasing each other around the house. "I don't want to wear it!" Ryouko shouted trying to get away from the other two. "Oh hi Ranma!" she shouted tearing the attention away from herself as they focused on him. "You're not blubbering like an idiot?"

"I think I'm cured." Ranma stated causing the other two to cheer happily as they dog piled him. "Hey!" he shouted as they knocked him over.

"What's going on?" Akane asked as she and Nabiki entered the room. "Wait…Ranma's in a pile of girls and conscious?" she questioned sitting down looking at them oddly.

"So you actually did it?" Nabiki asked curiously. As Poko stepped back from the group.

"Oh Ranma-kun I'm happy that little thing's over with." Kasumi stated walking into the room.

Suddenly they heard chanting. "Enjoy this spell boy, it'll help you keep them happy." Cackling he jumped away and out of sight.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ranma asked curiously as he pushed himself upright. "Oh…" he muttered realizing he was rather uncomfortable. "I guess that would happen huh." He mused trying not to pinch it.

"What do you mean…oh…" Ukyo muttered seeing the source of Ranma's discomfort. "That'll go down normally right?" she asked wondering what exactly the spell was.

"One sure way check yes?" Shampoo asked slyly. Ranma gulped as the girls surrounded him.

"Wait…even you three?" he asked seeing the Tendo sisters surrounding him as well. "Come on give me a break!"

"No breaks!" Ryouko shouted as they jumped him.

"Oh wow!"

"It's so stiff down here."

"It…it's not going down…"

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Ranma shouted as he ran away, his clothing in hand as the girls gave chase.

Soun blinked as he returned from his job. "Well…I guess that was a hard finish for a week full of fun." He mused rubbing his chin in thought.

* * *

End 

First of all: I'll let you guys fill in the blanks as to what just happened at the very end.

Kasumi's date took a surprising amount of time to write, mostly because I kept on laughing as the thoughts ran through my head. I seriously had to throw a few wrenches in at the last possible moment. I had considered breaking them up more, but it's kind of hard to write an entire chapter about one date so I just decided to make it as a sort of bonus for everyone who ahs stayed with me and bunched them all together in one abnormally long chapter for this series.

Just so you know this chapter is about 4X longer than normal for this series

Who here understands the title's meaning?

Who here expected Kasumi to be a badass?

Who here saw that ending coming a mile away?

Who here has a question for me?

I'll see you guys in another story, FH out!


End file.
